14
by An Bouwer
Summary: Querido Deku, Mi terapeuta me dijo que debería escribirte cartas. Es parte de alguna mierda curativa, pero… bueno, no sé. Tal vez estés aburrido, donde sea que terminaste. …Mierda, esto es tan cursi. ―Kacchan.
1. Carta 1

Querido Deku,

Mi terapeuta me dijo que debería escribirte cartas. Es parte de alguna mierda curativa, pero… bueno, no sé. Tal vez estés aburrido, donde sea que terminaste.

La Tía Inko deja katsudon para ti, y luego desaparece. Probablemente fueron solo las personas a cargo de limpiar ese lugar quienes lo tiraron o algo así, pero… no sé. Me gusta la idea de que lo tienes.

Mierda esto es tan cursi.

Pensé que podría hacer esto un libro para ti. Eso es… sí. Esto es parte de mi terapia, supongo, por lo que tendría que ser un regalo de mierda, pero pensé…

Nunca terminaste tu serie de libros, ¿Verdad?

Pensé que podía ayudar, ahora que tú… no puedes.

Este es el #14

No podía soportar llamarlo análisis de héroe. Eso siempre fue lo tuyo después de todo.

Y todavía tengo que escribirte cartas. Así que no puede ser todo como… información de héroes y esas cosas, pero pensé que podría ser un regalo genial para darte, cuando esté terminado.

Como sea.

Han pasado unos meses desde que… todo sucedió.

Todos leímos tu cuaderno. Eso fue…

Tía Inko, ella lo tomó muy duro.

Escribiste que el hecho de que no tenías quirk le causó dolor. De esta manera el dolor desaparecería, pero eso no es…

Mira, sé que quisiste decir, o sea. Será un dolor agudo y, finalmente, se desvanecerá. Sé que probablemente leíste a alguien en uno de sus estúpidos tablones de mensaje o una mierda así, pero no es lo que se siente.

Inko no estaba en dolor cuando estabas cerca, idiota. No le ahorraste anda. Hiciste todo peor.

Sin embargo, ella no presentó cargos. Como tú pediste, ¿Verdad?

…

Apliqué a la UA.

El examen de ingreso estuvo bien. Habrías pasado en la parte escrita. Probablemente incluso lo hubieras hecho bien en la parte física, si hubieras sido inteligente.

Habrías sido inteligente.

Se trataba de luchar contra robots. Había un sistema de números. Los matas y obtienes una cantidad de puntos que están pintados en ellos.

También había puntos por salvar personas, y sé que habrías sido muy bueno en eso.

Había una chica allí. Uraraka o algo. Ella me recordó un poco a ti. Sonriendo, burbujeante y amable. Ojos grandes y anchos.

Ella iba a ser aplastada por uno de los robots grandes. Todos escapaban, pero… su hubieras estado allí la habrías salvado, ¿Cierto? Eso es lo que estaba pensando.

Sí. Lo habrías logrado.

Ojala pudiera hablarle de ti. Le habrías gustado.

Aunque realmente no puedo decirle nada a la gente. Mis cuerdas vocales dejaron de funcionar. El terapeuta dijo que se debe a un trauma, pero creo que solo es un castigo tuyo. Lo es, ¿No es así?

Porque siempre estabas tan callado sobre lo que estaba pasando. Ahora estoy callado también.

Es apropiado, así que no me estoy quejando, en verdad. Incluso estoy aprendiendo lenguaje de señas para compensar.

Sin embargo, espero que me perdones pronto. Cuando me convierta en héroe quiero contarle a todo el mundo sobre ti.

…Ugh, vale, estoy releyendo esto y me doy cuenta… no sueno como el Kacchan que solías conocer. Esto suena como… no así. ¿No yo? Pero tampoco me he sentido realmente como "yo" desde entonces.

Para compensar este choque de trenes, te escribiré una entrada sobre Uraraka. Aunque podría tener que pedirle una foto o algo antes de dártelo, porque no puedo dibujar como tú lo haces.

Hacías, supongo.

Hablamos pronto.

Kacchan.

P.D. Estoy seguro de que probablemente te estarás preguntando de por qué no me disculpe aquí, sé que mi terapeuta lo hacía. No es porque no quiera, sino que no creo que me haya ganado el derecho. Así que, solo por ahora espera un poco, ¿Vale? Está llegando. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Notas del Traductor:**

Bueno, qué puedo decir... Este fic es uno de los mejores que he leído respecto a su temática. Bakugou me parece una persona desagradable [al principio] por cómo trata a los demás y sobre todo a Midoriya. (Por algo me encanta la tag de Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences)

En fin, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí. Gracias por leer.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor, pueden encontrarlo como**_ **Catch_The_Demon** **en Ao3.**


	2. Carta 2

Querido Deku,

Las clases comenzaron de verdad ahora. Hay tantos quirks en esta clase. Probablemente los habrías amado a todos. Voy a tratar de hacer entradas para todos, pero aquí están los que pensé que más te gustarían.

Hay una chica que es invisible. Hay una chica que parece un cruce entre un humano y una rana. El hermano menor de Ingenium. Hay un tipo que controla el fuego en un lado y hielo en el otro. Una chica que puede crear cualquier cosa si sabe sus moléculas o algo así. Un tipo que puede controlar mentes simplemente haciendo que alguien responda una pregunta. Esos no son todos, obviamente, pero. Ya sabes.

Ya te hablé de Uraraka, escribí sobre ella en las últimas páginas. Ella parece decidida a ser mi amiga por alguna razón. Igual que alguien que conozco.

E Ida—el niño Ingenium. Él también está bien. Un poco estirado, sin embargo. Es un niño rico, ¿Sabes? Realmente no entiende lo que es venir de nada como lo hicimos nosotros.

Como hiciste.

Te habían gustado, Deku. No saben lenguaje de señas, así que no pude hablar mucho (mis manos me duelen de tomar notas de todos y sus quirks, por lo que escribir no es la mejor opción), pero hablaban en el almuerzo mientras yo escucho y… sí. Son bastante geniales.

Nuestro maestro es muy genial también. Es un héroe clandestino, Eraserhead. Nunca había oído hablar de él antes, pero probablemente hubieras enloquecido si estuvieras aquí, lo vi en uno de tus últimos diarios. #10 creo.

Así que está bien aquí.

A la Tía Inko no le va bien. No mencioné los detalles antes, pero sé que ella realmente no se está cuidando a sí misma. Y no quiero que te sientas culpable, pero son tus acciones de mierda lo que hacen esto. Si te hubieras quedado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Sin embargo, ella sigue siendo tan agradable. No sé si ella realmente me perdona, a pesar de que ella dice que lo hace. Bueno, supongo que es arrogante de mi parte asumir que lo haría. Yo maté a su bebé. No creo que yo pueda perdonarme nunca, en sus zapatos.

Realmente no me perdono en mis propios zapatos.

Pero paso todos los días, todavía. Me aseguro de que ella haya comido algo. Me aseguro de que ella se esté cuidando y que esté hablando con alguien. No quiero que ella te siga.

Tu papá de mierda nos llamó preguntándonos qué pasó. Sé que lo mencionaste en una de tus cartas de despedida en el #13, pero, ¿De verdad? Es un jodido imbécil. Prometiendo que estaría allí. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de sonar decentemente triste al respecto. Idiota.

Bueno. Te hablaré de nuevo pronto.

Kacchan.


	3. Carta 3

Querido Deku,

El jodido cara de culo mcgee solo entró en nuestro salón de clases hoy.

Sonriendo como un maldito idiota, joder.

All Might, ese hijo de puto.

¡Ni siquiera pude decir nada!

Entró en el aula con esa jodida sonrisa de mierda y ni siquiera podía decirle que se fuera a la mierda, ¡Maldita sea, Deku! Quería gritarle al hombre, eso lo menos que se merece.

Quiero decir, ese es el hombre que destrozo tus sueños.

Y tiene el descaro—no, la AUDACIA—de aparecer, todo sonrisas como si no hubiera hecho anda malo. ¡Como su sus manos no estuvieran teñidas de rojo! ¡Como si no hubiera participado en todo el asunto!

¡Qué se joda!

Lo mejor que pude hacer fue… levantarme y hacerle señas. Obviamente no lo entendió, el idiota, pero es que no podía decir nada. Solo hice señas con enojo, hasta que finalmente Aizawa tuvo que entrar y sacarme de la habitación.

Ugh. Y normalmente no lo admitiría, pero a la mierda, realmente lo aprecio por eso.

Yo estaba… exaltado. Ya sabes. Llorando, haciendo estallar explosiones. Era una mala escena, ni siquiera necesitaba estar en mi sano juicio para saber.

Heh. "Buen juicio". Como su mi mente siempre hubiera estado en lo correcto.

Aizawa es un buen profesor. Él realmente sabe lenguaje de señas, por ejemplo. Me ayudó a calmar mi mierda.

No sé qué diablos All Might estaba haciendo hoy en el aula. Joder, podría ser un maestro por lo que sé, y lo maldije con señas por unos quince minutos.

No sé lo que estaba pensando… no, eso no es cierto, sé exactamente lo que estaba pensando. ¡Estaba pensando en que lo odio!

Realmente lo odio. Es como yo, la escoria de la tierra.

Si no fuera un héroe, podría haber intentado matarlo, allí mismo. A la mierda, cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte podría hacerlo de todos modos.

…Incluso cuando pienso en que no puedo dejar de ver tu estúpida y brillante cara, diciéndome que no es un comportamiento heroico. Diciéndome que lo deje pasar para sentirme mejor.

Puta madre.

Pero, no todo fue malo hoy, sin embargo.

Conocí a un chico, Kirishima. Es genial. Cuando señale un hola, él se emocionó y comenzó a responder súper rápido. Tuve que decirle que parara varias veces antes de que recibiera el mensaje.

Él es… agradable. Supongo que al principio pensó que estaba sordo, pero empezó a hablar normalmente cuando le dije que no. Es bueno saber que alguien más sabe lenguaje de señas también.

Es un buen chico. Pero testarudo, siempre hablando de "virilidad". Tiene un quirk de endurecimiento. Él es… hm. Es agradable. Es todo lo que puedo decir ahora mismo.

Joder, me pregunto si él entendió toda la secuencia. Espero no haber dicho nada sobre ti. No quiero que lo sepa todavía.

…Eso es realmente egoísta de mi parte, ¿Huh?

Hablaremos de nuevo.

Kacchan.


	4. Carta 4

Querido Deku,

Así que mi "desajuste" de ayer tuvo algunas consecuencias, al parecer.

Me arrastraron a la oficina del director para hablar de ello.

Nuestro director, para el registro, es un ratón gigante, o quizás un oso muy pequeño. Es estúpidamente inteligente, a él también le habrías gustado. Le gusta lo analítico y esas cosas. Probablemente habrías sido su alumno estrella o algo así.

De todos modos, hizo que All Might y yo nos sentáramos y habláramos, solo… bueno, no puedo hablar.

¿Y sabes qué? Estas jodidas estúpidas personas no sabían ni siquiera lenguaje de señas. Imbéciles. ¿Cómo demonios crees que vas a hablar con todos tus estudiantes? A menos que pienses que no puedes ser un héroe si eres sordo o mudo o lo que sea. Jodidos idiotas.

Llamaron a Aizawa, gracias al cielo por él, y tuve que filtrarlo a todo a través de él.

Supongo que All Might ni siquiera sabía lo que pasó. Estúpido. ¿Así que simplemente rompes casualmente el corazón de un niño y nunca miras atrás, huh? Pendejo.

Pero lo hice… tenía que decirles por qué no podía soportarlo, así que lo hice. Comencé cuando te reuniste con All Might en el techo esa vez, como escribiste de eso, y eso fue suficientemente malo, ¿Verdad? Y luego esa segunda reunión realmente terminó de poner el clavo en el ataúd. Déjame decirte, Aizawa parecía jodidamente sanguinario. Definitivamente es mi favorito. Comenzó a bombardear a All Might sobre ser capaz, o… no sé, contra personas sin quirk. Estaba hablando de cómo se suponía que debía ser un modelo a seguir y estaba decepcionando a la gente. Al menos el gran zoquete tuvo la decencia de ver con legítima vergüenza sus acciones.

Y eso fue todo sin que ellos se enteraran de… ya sabes.

…

De todas las razones para odiarme, espero que eso no sea una de ellas. Quería decirles, quería explicar lo que te pasó, qué hiciste por nuestra culpa, pero yo solo… no pude. No pude hacerlo.

Creo que Aizawa entendió de todos modos. Yo era… bueno, un desastre, si soy honesto.

Sí, creo que lo entendió.

Después de eso, me acompañó de regreso a clase, permitiéndome relajarme un poco antes de volver con todos los demás. Creo que All Might probablemente también fue reprendido, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Todavía lo odio.

Kirishima seguía preguntándome por qué odiaba tanto a All Might, lo que me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Sé que no quiso decir nada con eso, pero, vamos. Estaba todo, "¿Pero es el Símbolo de la Paz?", "¡Pero es realmente agradable!", "¡Pero incluso a Stain le agrada!"

¿Sí? Bueno, que se joda, y que se joda Stain también. ¡Si supiera la historia completa, también odiaría a All Might!

…

Pero si alguno de ellos supiera la historia, también me odiarían.

Yo… no quiero eso.

Mierda. No quiero eso. No quiero que vuelva a ser como en la secundaria, no quiero estar solo, yo…

No quiero perderlos.

Mierda.

¿No debería perderlos? No los merezco. Yo no… ¡No merezco nada de esto!

No merezco estar aquí, no merezco las amistades de estas personas, no, no, nO NO NO

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Kacchan.


	5. Carta 5

Querido Deku,

Mi terapeuta me preguntó por qué no me dirijo a ti por tu nombre. Al principio solo era un hábito. Ahora, es… bueno. Tengo un secreto. Lo entenderás un poco más tarde.

Les conté a Uraraka e Iida sobre ti hoy.

No mucho, porque todavía son muy nuevos en el lenguaje de señas y mi mano todavía se cansa muy rápido, escribiendo todo en párrafos.

Pero les dije, un poco. Cómo éramos amigos cuando éramos niños, sobre tu fascinación por los héroes y los quirks. Les mostré tu primer cuaderno de Análisis—los he estado releyendo últimamente, y me gusta llevarlos, demándame—e incluso les mostré una foto de nosotros cuando éramos niños. Uraraka dijo que te veías lindo, aunque para ser justos, ambos eras un par de adorables cabrones.

No tengo una foto tuya de después donde te veas feliz. En todas las fotos estás en blanco o tiene esa estúpida sonrisa falsa. No quería que te vieran así. Eso no era lo que eras en absoluto.

¿Lo eras?

No podía decirles sobre el estado actual de las cosas. Siguen preguntando cuando pueden conocerte. Tampoco captaron nada cuando me quedé callado, aunque pude ver los engranes girando en la cabeza de Uraraka. Iida, bueno, él es inconsciente a la mayoría de las cosas, pero Uraraka…

Mi terapeuta piensa que me quedo con ella porque me recuerda a ti. Ella lo hace, no lo niego. Ustedes son… muy similares. Ella es su propio ser interesante, pero no diré que es un factor, simplemente no entiendo por qué piensa que es una cosa tan mala. ¿Y qué si ella me recuerda a ti?

Muchas cosas lo hacen.

En otras noticias, tu papá está de vuelta en la ciudad.

Es un raro, no entiendo cómo tú o Inko pudieron haber visto algo en él. No mostró ninguna emoción negativa en absoluto sobre tus… cosas. Casi parecía feliz.

Mierda, Deku. Ni siquiera trato de consolar a tu madre, de inmediato se puso todo 'bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, ¿Por qué no te llevo a cenar?' como un jodido raro.

Incluso se ve espeluznante con ese traje raro y esos penetrantes asquerosos ojos suyos.

…Él me echó.

Solo estaba… hablando con ella. Ni siquiera dije nada malo, solo le pregunté si quería visitarte esta semana otra vez, y él se puso muy serio y me dijo que me fuera.

No me gusta. Seguiré visitándola para asegurarme de que no pase nada malo.

Ojala te hubieras quedado. Entonces él no tendría sus espeluznantes manos en ningún lugar cerca de ella.

Bueno. Ojala te hubieras quedado por mucho más que eso, también.

Te extraño.

Kacchan.


	6. Carta 6

Querido Deku,

Aquí hay algo que es un poco más emocionante.

Las alarmas sonaron hoy, durante el almuerzo. Señal de alerta de intruso. Fue agradable, en realidad, no hubo alarmas estridentes, solo el sonido de una campana y luego un mensaje pregrabado sobre cómo llegar a un lugar seguro.

Probablemente hicieron las campanas porque los estudiantes mayores terminan con una especie de estrés postraumático, ¿No? Un sonido de alarma normal o algún tipo de sirena podría joderlos.

Mierda, las sirenas todavía me joden demasiado, lo entiendo.

Como sea. Nos hicieron evacuar, solo hubo un poco de pánico innecesario por parte de los estudiantes. No confió exactamente en UA, pero hay muchos héroes, así que es algo importante sucede la mayoría de nosotros estaríamos bastante a salvo. El pánico solo empeoraría todo. Idiotas.

Me quedé atrás para intentar ver qué sucedía, y evitar que me pisotearan en los pasillos. Supongo que Kirishima tuvo la misma idea, ambos lo hicimos.

Alguien desintegró la puerta que mantenía fuera a todos los medios de comunicación.

No fueron los medios de comunicación en sí, ya lo sé, por más que algunas personas estén dispuestas a creerlo. Reporteros, camarógrafos, sabrían que estarían invadiendo normalmente. ¿Pero ver a alguien más haciendo? Entonces en un ataque de villano y son básicamente libres para firmarlo. Los bastardos simplemente se aprovecharon del sistema.

Sin embargo, me pregunto quién tuvo las pelotas para colarse en el campus.

Kirishima y yo solo esperamos en la cafetería a que se acabara todo. Hablando. No entiendo cómo puede ser tan agradable, incluso con alguien como yo, pero como se.

Mencionó que mi quirk y mi personalidad no coinciden ya. Supongo que no lo hacen. Para todos los demás debo parecer bastante suave. Pero él también me vio maldecir en señas a All Might, por lo que debe saber que pasa algo. Debe haber estado tratando de obtener información sobre mí. ¿Por qué?

Además, me llamó 'Bakubro'.

No puedo entenderlo en absoluto.

Y supongo que debemos tener algún tipo de entrenamiento mañana, un viaje de estudios. Iida parecía muy emocionado, al menos, y Uraraka también, aunque parecía un poco nerviosa.

No creo que sea tan interesante. Normalmente no sé cómo son los viajes de estudio para la UA, pero probablemente será mucho hablar y luego teniéndonos practicando en nuestros quirk o algo así.

Típico.

Te diré como va mañana.

Kacchan.


	7. Carta 7

Querido Deku,

Estúpidos jodidos MALDITOS VILLANOS.

Solo interrumpan, ¿Por qué no? Solo jodan el maldito día que no me siento como mierda, ¡¿Por qué no?!

Como probablemente puedas entender, hoy FUE UNA MIERDA.

De hecho, ¡Me la estaba pasando muy bien! Kirishima estaba allí, Uraraka e Iida, ¡Estábamos pasando un buen momento por una vez!

Lo siento. Esto probablemente no tiene mucho sentido, déjame comenzar desde el principio.

Hoy fue el día de la excursión.

Fuimos a ese lugar, al Centro de Simulación de Desastres y Accidentes, nombre de mierda si me preguntas pero lo que sea.

Aizawa vino con nosotros, y luego, cuando estábamos allí, nos encontramos con Trece.

Uraraka estaba fangirleando por él, lo cual fue algo… reconfortante. A mi terapeuta no le gustaría eso. Lo que sea. Se estaba volviendo loca sobre su quirk y su tasa de rescate.

Trece es una desafortunada elección de números. Podría haber sido un fan de lo contrario.

De todos modos, los maestros estaban hablando de algo, algo sobre no asesinar personas, lo cual... Heh.

Y entonces vinieron los villanos.

Feos hijos de puta, ¿Pero sabes qué? Probablemente apreciarías sus quirks. Había un tipo de fuego morado que tenía poderes teletransportación que inmediatamente nos dispersó, sin preguntas, solo un puñado de nosotros se quedó. Yo, Uraraka, Kirishima y Kaminari—el del quirk de electrificación, creo que escrito sobre él como una entrada.

Él fue capaz de obtener una señal de SOS antes de que fuera noqueado. Uraraka solo estaba temblando de miedo, hice que Kirishima se quedara con ella, él es bueno con la gente, y fui a encontrarme con la mente maestra.

El idiota tenía un estúpido traje de villano. No capas geniales, no pinchos o algo. Solo… manos. Muchas de ella, cubriéndolo, abrazándolo. Bicho raro.

¡Y ni siquiera era buen líder! Más como un jodido mocoso quejón. Aburriendo sobre esto o lo otro, no sé.

Desafortunadamente para mí, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente competente como para forma para protegerse a sí mismo, el tipo de teletransportación. Él me encontró, me atrapó con sus gruesas manos frías.

Aizawa. Un idiota hijo de puta preocupón, ya estaba allí luchando contra todos los insignificantes villanos que se lanzaron hacia él, y tuvo que detenerse por mi culpa. Jodidamente inútil. No debí haberme metido en su camino, pero… bueno.

Aizawa finalmente se detuvo, y ellos también dejaron de lanzarle gente. Tuvo el cerebro para darse cuenta de lo que el idiota había estado hablando era falso, y le preguntó cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

Aquí es donde se pone realmente interesante sin embargo.

Estaban allí para matar a All Might.

No me gustan los villanos, especialmente odio a estos tipos, pero en ese momento estaba apoyándolos. ¿Eso es correcto?

Dijeron que querían a All Might. Sabían que Kaminari había logrado sacar una señal, aguardaron su tiempo y esperaban, y me tenían como rehén cuando llegó.

En este punto, hice la cosa más estúpida.

Levante mis manos.

El líder, que tenía un quirk de desintegración, mantuvo todo menos un dedo alrededor de mi garganta, y tengo suerte de que no tomó el movimiento como una oportunidad para ponerlo, pero tal como estaba miraron, así que hice señas.

"Asesina al hijo de puta."

Sé que no es heroico. Lo sé, lo sé. Probablemente no lo aprobarías, pero… no había manera de que realmente lo mataran. No del todo, y quería verlos intentarlos. Quería ver sufrir al gran zoquete, ¿De acuerdo?

No tuvieron la oportunidad, de todos modos. All Might nunca llego. Pendejo.

En cambio, los otros héroes en el campus aparecieron. Snipe consiguió darle con algunas balas a Manos McGee, liberándome. Y el tipo de la teletransportación decidió que era suficiente señal, e hizo que todos se fueran.

Al final, ni siquiera hubo víctimas, solo unos niños aterrorizados y una pierna rota o tres.

Huh. Sin embargo, escribir todo me hizo sentir mejor al respecto.

Tal vez hay algo de mérito en esta cosa.

Por una vez, me alegro que no estuvieras aquí.

Kacchan.


	8. Carta 8

Querido Deku,

Hoy tuve que enfrentarme a uno de mis mayores temores.

Escuela cancelada.

Vale, no es tan malo como lo estoy poniendo… probablemente.

Pero ha sido un infierno absoluto desde tu día.

Mis padres. Mi madre, ella…

Visité a Tía Inko de nuevo hoy. No pude hacerlo ayer, con todo lo que pasó.

Ella ha envejecido, creo. Hay muchas más líneas en su cara ahora. Y ella se ve más delgada, no como ella era cuando éramos pequeños, sino… enfermiza.

No me gusta.

Hisashi no estaba allí, gracias a Dios. Ella dijo que estaba fuera por negocios.

Todavía no me gusta.

Aunque cocine con ella hoy. Katsudon. Y fuimos a visitarte.

El lugar es lindo. Lo mantienen bien. Dejamos el katsudon en el área del altar y lo vimos desaparecer juntos.

Espero que lo estés disfrutando, donde sea que terminaste.

No podía justificar volver con ella. Y no quería irme a casa. Así que me quede—todavía estoy aquí ahora mismo. Si pudiera hablar, ¿Podrías escucharme?

Algunos días pienso en seguirte. Podrían poner mi cuerpo a lado del tuyo. Tal vez incluso me reuniría contigo, si la otra vida cuenta para eso.

Pero aún no es hora. Primero tengo que ser un héroe. Tengo que hacerle saber al mundo.

Tal vez después de eso.

…

Me quede dormido allí.

Tuve un sueño maravilloso. Donde te quedaste. Fuimos a UA juntos y, finalmente, nos convertimos en rivales, amigos.

La señora que trabajaba allí me levantó a la hora del cierre. De noche. Pasé la mayor parte del día allí.

La casa estaba tensa cuando volví.

Excepto cuando visité a Inko, no creo que haya tenido ninguna comida.

Supongo que mañana será otro día.

¿Te volveré a ver en mis sueños?

Kacchan.


	9. Carta 9

Querido Deku,

Aizawa parecía particularmente estresado hoy, y no es de extrañar por qué.

Supongo que, a pesar de la prueba de que los reales y legítimos villanos pueden y podrán irrumpir en esta escuela, todavía planean celebrar el festival deportivo.

Recuerdas el festival deportivo de la UA, ¿Verdad? Solía verlos todos los años. Estoy seguro de que tú también lo hacías. En su mayoría todo el mundo lo hace. Y ahora tenemos que formar parte en ellos.

Y… ugh. Tengo que preparar un discurso, supongo.

Acabo de repasar el libro, supongo que olvidé mencionar que obtuve el puntaje en la entrada más alto.

Sí que eso sucedió

Por eso, quieren que yo sea el representante del año. Aizawa me aseguro de que puedo hacerlo en señas, y él tendrá a alguien para traducir.

Aunque no sé qué debería hacer.

¿Debería ser el yo 'engreído' que todos esperan de mi quirk? ¿Debo hacer algún tipo de manifiesto? ¿Debo mencionar motivos?

Oh, hablando de motivos.

En el almuerzo de hoy todos discutían por qué querían ser héroes.

Aparentemente, Iida lo está haciendo porque quiere ser como su hermano. Lo que tiene sentido, supongo, aunque sea aburrido.

Uraraka lo está haciendo por un tipo diferente de obligación familiar. Ella es super pobre. Honestamente, sonaba como si ella hubiera estado feliz de trabajar con sus padres, incluso si no ganara dinero, pero creo que ella hizo algún tipo de comentario sobre querer ser una heroína cuando era una niña que sus padres siguieron sosteniendo eso por encima de ella. Probablemente no a propósito.

Kirishima. En verdad, el idiota estaba murmurando la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no entendí lo que dijo, algo sobre tener poca confianza en sí mismo y admirar a Crimson Riot. Parece que quería probarse a sí mismo que es digno de ser un héroe. No sé por qué cree que es indigno, pero al menos está cerca de lograr su objetivo.

Y luego me preguntaron.

Joder, Deku, apenas podía evitar que mis manos temblaran lo suficiente como para hacer una oración coherente.

Les dije que era por ti.

No estaba mintiendo, tú eres mi razón, pero no de la forma en que lo tomaron. Inmediatamente pensaron que era una especie de rivalidad, o algún tipo de promesa.

Supongo que estaban mitad correctos. Es una promesa, la última antes de quedarme en silencio.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Llegaré allí.

Kacchan.


	10. Carta 10

Querido Deku,

Construyeron una parte de la escuela específicamente para la capacitación. Es como una hora libre, en la que puedes trabajar en tu quirk o en otras 'habilidades', como combate a mano, estrategia y cosas así.

Normalmente dedico la mitad del tiempo a la práctica y la otra mitad tratando de escribir lo que quiero que sea este 'discurso'.

¿Cómo suena esto hasta ahora?

 _Todos los que están aquí han llegado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Si sigues intentando, seguirás haciéndolo bien._

…Es jodidamente curso, lo sé. Empezando de nuevo, supongo.

De todos modos, han pasado un par de días desde el incidente de la USJ[1]. Así es como lo llaman ahora, 'incidente'. Fue un jodido ataque, cobardes.

He estado tratando de mantener un ojo en Inko, pero tu maldito papá lo ha estado haciendo muy difícil.

Él tiene el horario más inconsistente de la historia, así que no puedo planificar cuándo visitarla, solo tengo que ir y esperar lo mejor.

Desearía poder pedirle a mi mamá que la revisara también…

Mi terapeuta estaba 'decepcionado' de alguna manera por no hablar de ella en una carta anterior. Perdón, prefiero no lidiar con ese jodido desastre en las preciosas horas que no tengo que pasar con ella, quiero decir, ¿De verdad, qué demonios quiere de mí?

Sabes, él tuvo las pelotas de en realidad sugerirme que dejara de escribirte también.

Dijo que lo sugirió como una manera de ayudarme a disminuir mis pensamientos, y ahora está preocupado de que alguna manera prolongue mi negación.

No estoy en negación. Sé lo que pasó. Entiendo que te has ido, ¡Sé que nunca te volveré a ver!

¿Qué? ¿De repente piensa que estoy tan jodido de la cabeza que no recuerdo qué pasó? ¿Qué solo puedo olvidar lo que te hice? ¿La mierda que All Might te dijo? ¿Lo qué te hiciste a ti mismo?

¡¿No crees que hubiera estado haciendo esto sin saberlo?! ¡Intenté TODO antes de hacer esto ¡TRATÉ de estar en negación! ¡Intente ignorarlo! Lo intenté, me esforcé por **olvidar**.

¿Cree que _quiero_ recordarlo?

Tú en esa jodida azotea, apretando ese maldito cuaderno.

Esos jodidos ojos—

La manera en que me sonreíste, la manera en que lloraste, la manera en que yo _grité y rogué y supliqué_

LA FORMA EN QUE TÚ **CAÍSTE**

 **¿PIENSA QUE QUIERO RECORDAR ESO?**

 **¿PIENSA HONESTAMENTE QUE ESTOY MEJOR RECORDÁNDOLO?**

…

No estoy en negación.

Tal vez voy a buscar al terapeuta de la escuela.

Kacchan.

* * *

 **Notas del Traductor:**

[1] Decidí dejarlo en inglés cuando sólo pusiera las siglas.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegro que les haya gustado las historia hasta ahora.


	11. Carta 11

Querido Deku,

Supongo que hay algunas cosas que necesito informarte.

Primero, lo siento, no te he escrito en mucho tiempo. Bueno, supongo que no le pongo fechas a estas cosas, así que probablemente no lo sepas, pero la última carta fue escrita tal vez… tres días después de que se anunció el festival deportivo. Esta carta está siendo escrita… la noche anterior. Alrededor de dos semanas después de que fue anunciado.

Mierda, ¿De verdad? Acabo de revisar el calendario para eso.

Bueno, de todos modos vas a tener todo esto al mismo tiempo.

Así que… ¿Supongo que atacaré cronológicamente?

Esto es lo que pasó.

Después de la última carta caí en una especie de… ¿Episodio de depresión? ¿Estado disociativo, tal vez? No sé cómo se llama.

Ocurrió antes, mucho antes de estas cartas, cuando todo todavía era nuevo. Mucho de lo que sucedió fue lo mismo también. No comí a menos de que alguien me hiciera hacerlo, no socialice, no… hice nada. Me presentaba a la escuela todos los días, eso en sí mismo era un milagro, pero no estaba allí… apenas recuerdo lo que sucedió. Hice mi tarea, pero no fue buena. Apenas lo suficiente para mantenerme del final de la clase.

Supongo que Aizawa notó algo, realmente no lo sé, nunca me confrontó… o si lo hizo, se perdió en la niebla negra de esta semana. Pero deber haber contactado a mis padres.

Yo… no voy a entrar en eso. No puedo entrar en eso, en realidad, porque solo tengo fragmentos y un cerebro plagado de emociones para tratar de juntarlos.

Mientras escribía eso, no pude evitar imaginarme tu cara, toda la mirada preocupada. Estoy bien, no como si fuera abusado o algo así, simplemente… no es bueno.

Te prometo que te lo diré después.

De todos modos, siguiendo esa tormenta particular, finalmente comencé a regresar a mí mismo.

Uraraka, Iida… son buenas personas. Se quedaron conmigo, a pesar de todo, aunque sé que no tenían ni idea de que lo que estaba pasando. Tengo la suerte de tenerlos para apoyarme. A ellos, y…

Kirishima lo descubrió.

No estaba siendo sutil, esperaba que la gente lo resolviera sin mí diciéndolo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Puso todas las piezas juntas, me enfrentó al respecto hace un par de días. Él no sabe todo, no le expliqué todo, pero él descifró lo que te sucedió. Reconoció algunos de mis 'síntomas', supongo que un amigo cercano de su hermana falleció y ella pasó algo similar.

Ha estado pegajoso desde que lo confirmé.

Eso es molesto, pero… él es amable. Sé que realmente está tratando de ayudar, no puedo sino apreciarlo.

De todos modos, he estado mejorando en los últimos días, con ayuda de él y de los demás en la clase. Algunos de ellos me acorralaron, preguntándome qué sucedió una vez que empecé a responder de nuevo—no te preocupes, no me obligaron a revelar nada, no lo habría hecho si no me hubiera tranquilizado y Kirishima haciendo que retrocedieran un poco de todos modos.

Realmente me apoyaron cuando les dije que estaba trabajando a través de mis traumas.

Eso es lo que es, ¿Verdad? Trauma.

Uh, en realidad, fue Kirishima quien me convenció para comenzar a escribir de nuevo.

No podía… no podía. Cuando me cierro, realmente no estoy metido en nada, y luego los siguientes días están mal debido a todo el asunto con mamá. Después de eso solo estaba… decepcionado conmigo mismo, no quería escribir así.

Luego él preguntó si tú estarías preocupado si yo me detenía.

Eso es… hah. Es un buen punto, porque eres un jodido preocupón, y si continuó con los extractos y no con las cartas, te estresarías.

No sé qué es la vida después de la muerte, pero estoy seguro de que no se supone que debas estresarte por eso.

Así que aquí estoy.

Ah… y creo que tengo que disculparme por otra de mis metidas de patas. Dije que seguiría revisando a la tía Inko, y no lo he estado, así que lo siento por eso.

…Mierda, ella podría estar estresada como el carajo, en realidad. ¿He estado visitándola constantemente y luego dejé la faz del planeta durante dos semanas? Ella es como tú, demasiado amable y demasiado preocupona por todo.

¡Oh mierda y la dejé con ese raro también!

Mierda.

No puedo visitarla mañana, tengo el festival deportivo. ¿Tal vez más tarde? ¿O tal vez puedo casualmente decir algo en el discurso? Ella seguirá viendo el festival deportivo, ¿Verdad?

MIERDA, EL DISCURSO.

Tengo que irme.

Kacchan.


	12. Carta 12

Querido Deku,

El festival deportivo pasó.

No quiero aburrirte con los detalles, pero tampoco sé qué decir.

Supongo que empezare por la entrada.

Fue agradable, si soy honesto. Mucha gente. Estábamos todos en este tipo de área de vestuario antes del juego, la gente hablaba entre ellos, era algo así como agradable. Luego nos dijeron que nos pusiéramos en fila y nos hicieron caminar pos los pasillos hacia la arena.

No voy a mentir, fue una locura estar ahí. Solo lo he visto en televisión, es una locura pensar que participe en eso.

Y entonces me llamaron para hacer la introducción.

Kirishima me siguió, como el traductor. Supongo que habló con Aizawa al respecto. Tiene sentido, el propio Aizawa probablemente no quiso traducir, y puede ser extraño que la declaración de un estudiante sea pronunciada por un monótono treintañero que parece encarnado de la muerte-

Terminé el discurso anoche. Aquí, lo copiaré para ti.

 _Me gustaría que pensaras en héroes._

 _¿En qué pensaste? ¿Pensaste en All Might? ¿Ingenium? ¿O algún otro héroe de nombre comercial? ¿O pensaste en pelear, o en fama, fortuna, gloría?_

 _Esto es lo que yo pensé._

 _Pensé en el niño que interviene para salvar a gente de los bravucones. Pensé en el niño que se detiene para ayudar cuando ve un pájaro herido debajo de un árbol. Pienso en el niño que es golpeado una y otra vez, pero sigue de pie, que entiende sus metas y hace lo que puede para lograrlas._

 _Pienso en Protección, Amabilidad, Perseverancia y Convicción._

 _Estos son los verdaderos valores fundamentales para ser un héroe._

 _Estas son las cosas que todos debemos recordar siempre._

 _Estas son las cosas que nosotros, como futuros héroes, nunca podemos olvidar._

 _Cuando salgamos allí hoy, estaremos peleando. Obtendremos la gloria, algunos obtendrán fama, e incluso algunos pueden obtener fortuna._

 _¿Pero sin esos valores fundamentales? No seremos héroes._

 _Para la clase que estoy aquí para representar. Reflexiona sobre por qué estás aquí._

 _Porque cualquiera puede llegar a este punto. Cualquiera puede luchar para llegar a la cima. ¿Pero los que son amables, fuertes y tiene convicción?_

 _Solo ellos son héroes._

Pensé que sonaba genial en ese momento… al leerlo de nuevo, como que apesta. Lo escribí anoche, demándame. Suficiente gente aplaudió, eso es que no es horrible, ¿De acuerdo?

Después de eso pasamos a la primera prueba, que fue una especie de carrera de obstáculos.

No estoy haciendo jugada por jugada, solo diré que había robots gigantes y un jodido campo minado.

Mi mayor competencia fue Todoroki―controla el hielo y el fuego, pero solo usa su hielo, por alguna razón.

A cada uno lo suyo, sin embargo.

Terminé siendo el segundo lugar, pero eso funcionó a mi favor porque la segunda ronda fue un sistema de caballería basado en puntos, y el primer lugar obtuvo la banda de cabeza de un millón de puntos.

Terminé con Kirishima, Uraraka y Tokoyami en mi equipo. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de Tokoyami?

Reducido es que parece un pájaro y su quirk es tener una criatura sombra que salta de su torso de vez en cuando.

Lo pusimos arriba debido a que es de largo alcance, y nuestra estrategia fue dejar que quien sea obtenga el millón de puntos mientras nosotros íbamos detrás de los peces pequeños y obteníamos la mayor cantidad de bandas.

Hubo algunas peleas, pero terminó siendo algo inteligente de hacer, al final quedamos en segundo lugar.

Finalmente, la parte que la gente realmente estaba esperando, la batalla uno contra uno.

Mi formación terminó siendo esto.

Primero peleé contra el tipo de la 1-B, Momona con un quirk de copia. Lo que pasa con los quirks de copia es que pueden copiar el quirk, pero no la experiencia o la práctica que viene con él. ASÍ QUE gane fácilmente.

El segundo fue contra Kirishima. Quirks de endurecimiento eventualmente se cansan―lo escribiste en tus libros anteriores―, así que solo ataqué a pequeña escala hasta que no pudo continuar y lo noqueé fuera del ring.

El tercero fue contra Shinsou. Es el niño del lavado de cerebro. Sin embargo, si quirk se basa en obtener una respuesta para activarlo, y estoy mudo, por lo que no funcionó bien para él.

Aunque él es bueno provocando a la gente. Él puede entrar en tus inseguridades como si no fuera un problema. Supongo que nos había estado observando a todos, porque tenía algo que decir sobre todos con los que se había enfrentado hasta ahora.

Intentó atacarte. No sabía tu nombre, pero sabía de mi 'trauma' y sabía que existías. Estaba tratando de entrometerse en lo que te pasó.

Desafortunadamente para él, cuando me provoca, me enojo más, y nada de eso era su maldito asunto.

Así que gané esa.

Mi último enfrentamiento fue contra Todoroki, pero ya sabía qué hacer. Él solo usa su hielo, y había estado hielo todo el día, así que ya estaba bastante cansado. Algunos más y estaría abandonado por hipotermia.

Simplemente no usé la explosión.

De esa manera no se calentaría, a menos que él se calentara, y nunca lo hizo.

Pelear sin quirks es fácil, no entiendo porque más personas no entrenan de esa manera. Tiene sus ventajas, ya sabes.

De todos modos, después de todo, Kirishima y los demás de nuestro extraño grupo fueron por un batido, lo cual fue agradable, y luego todos se fueron a casa, probablemente para hablar con sus familias sobre el evento.

Así que te estoy escribiendo.

Espero que hayas disfrutado todo eso, porque eso fue mucho más largo de lo que normalmente escribo. Al menos mi mano no está acalambrada.

Como sea, después de todo eso, estoy listo para irme a la cama.

No hay escuela mañana, voy a visitar a la tía Inko, así que te diré cómo va eso.

Hablaré contigo después.

Kacchan.


	13. Carta 13

Querido Deku,

No puedo creer a tú mamá.

Ella es demasiado buena para su propio bien.

La visité hoy. En el momento en que me reconoció, me llevó a la cocina, sacó un trozo de pastel y comenzó a cantar feliz cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera sabía que mi cumpleaños había pasado.

No puedo creer que ella lo recordara, en verdad. Ella es muy amable.

Parece estar haciéndolo bien. Estaba sonriendo un poco, de todos modos, y no solo para mí sino… genuinamente. No era el calibre que solía ser, por supuesto, pero era algo.

¿Tal vez sea por tu papá? Es un raro, pero ella lo ama, y debe haber una razón para eso.

Oh, ¿Sabes qué? Él también estuvo allí hoy, eso fue… extraño.

Siguió tratando de hablarme, como… de cosas estúpidas como el clima y preguntando cómo estaba la familia, todo jovial y ligero.

¿Y él sabía lenguaje de señas? Tu madre ya lo conoce—ella me dijo que pasaste por algo similar cuando eras niño, pero creo que eso fue después de que él se fue, ¿No es así?

E incluso él fue algo así como… agradable. Fue amable conmigo. Me quede a cenar, él cocinó. Se sentía como una verdadera y genuina comida familiar. Preguntaron sobre la escuela, tuvimos solo… una conversación ligera, yo…

¿Era así como solías vivir, cuando éramos niños? ¿Antes de que se fuera? Fue agradable. Incluso lograron parecer genuinamente interesados en cómo estaba, Inko preguntó cómo estaban todos desde la USJ y preguntó sobre los otros chicos de la escuela, incluso tu padre parecía interesado, preguntando los nombres de algunos de mis compañeros de clase, sobre sus quirks…

Oh, ugh. Debe haberlos visto en la televisión. Debe haberme visto en la televisión. Por supuesto que estaría interesado entonces. Todavía es un raro, lo siento, no puedo entender a ese hombre.

Pero fue un buen día, aún así.

Ojalá solo pudiera… quedarme con tu mamá. En lugar de ir a casa.

Por supuesto, nunca le voy a mencionar eso. Ella es demasiado amable, probablemente diría que sí, y eso sería… Dios, yo asesiné a su hijo.

Quiero decir, todavía no hay manera de que ella haya superado eso, ¿Verdad?

Inko…

Pero, me alegro de que todavía puedo visitar.

Es genial.

¿Por qué dejaste eso atrás, idiota?

Kacchan.


	14. Carta 14

Querido Deku,

Estoy muy confundido ahora.

Mamá estaba… rara desde el festival deportivo. No lo pensé mucho, solo han pasado dos días, pero esto es después de que salí de mi carrera diaria, todas mis cosas estaban en maletas.

No pensé que fuera así de malo.

Ella me dijo que había estado pensando y que ya no podía manejar mi presencia. Me dijo que me fuera. Ni siquiera podía preguntarle por qué, Deku. Ella no me dijo, solo me dijo que me fuera.

Papá ni siquiera discutió con ella. Nunca lo hace, pero esto fue… pensé…

¿Cuándo se desmorono así de mucho?

Mamá y yo nunca hemos estado en el mejor de los términos, lo sabes, recuerdas cómo era ella, pero al menos era mutuo. Teníamos un ritmo, algo así, un código. Ella me llamaba mocoso y yo la llamaba bruja y nos gritamos maldiciones.

No era una buena relación, pero era estable.

…

Supongo que eso cambió después de tu día.

Debió hacerlo. Porque ella todavía ese día, pero fue la primera vez que no grite de vuelta. La primera vez que ella me agarró, la primera vez que lloramos. La primera vez que nos dimos cuenta de lo que había estado pasando.

Y no mejoró después.

Mierda.

¿Soy un desamparado?

Yo no… ¿A quién se supone que debo ir después de algo como esto? ¿A la policía? Pero ellos me llevarían a los servicios de protección, ¿No? Me sacarían de la UA.

No puedo, no puedo dejar la UA. Es todo lo que tengo.

¿Debo ir donde la tía Inko? Pero… tampoco puedo hacer eso, no a ella, ella acaba de empezar a mejorar.

¿Qué hago?

¿Tal vez pueda llamar a Uraraka? Aunque ella vive sola. ¿Iida? Pero su familia son héroes… ¿Kirishima?

Joder, no puedo molestarlo.

Papá me dio dinero, al menos. Dijo que antes de irme estableció mi cuenta bancaria con dinero. Tal vez sea suficiente para un hotel por la noche. Dijo que también seguiría pagando por la UA. Eso es bueno.

Mierda, pero, ¿Qué hay de la terapia?

Bueno, supongo que planeaba irme de todos modos, yo… estaré bien. ¿Verdad?

…La escuela regresa mañana. Puedo averiguar qué hacer entonces.

Kacchan.


	15. Carta 15

*Querido Deku,*

Ahh, no. Lo prometí.

Querido Izuku,

Hoy en clase escogimos nuestros nombres de héroes.

Creo que sorprendí a todos, tenía el mío escrito y listo antes de que Midnight terminara de hablar.

Oh, mierda. ¿Lo mencione antes? Midnight es uno de nuestros maestros, adelante y ten un momento de fan antes de continuar.

De todos modos, ella estaba explicando cómo se debe elegir con cuidado, y yo simplemente tomé mi pizarra y me levanté. A ella le gustó mi 'fuego' o lo que sea, así que conseguí mostrarlo primero. Y lo cuestionaron, por supuesto que sí, pero en el momento en que explique que era en nombre de un amigo, lo dejaron pasar.

Saluda al futuro Héroe Profesional Deku.

Kirishima lloró, creo. Él estaba definitivamente hablando sobre lo 'varonil' que era, y definitivamente escuché sollozos.

Idiota preocupón.

Todos los demás hicieron sus nombres―he añadido sus nombres de héroes a sus respectivas entradas.

Sin embargo, algunas personas se nombraron de manera interesante.

Iida. Su nombre de héroe era solo 'Tenya'. Creo que algo debe haber sucedido el fin de semana, todavía no hemos podido sacarlo de él.

El nombre de Todoroki era 'Shouto', pero tampoco sé cuál es su problema, ha estado… malhumorado.

Supongo que todos tienen sus problemas.

¿Yo? Yo… Hah.

Bueno, el día escolar fue una gran distracción, pero luego tuve que volver a mi vida.

Papá me dejó suficiente dinero para vivir si tengo cuidado, por un mes o tal vez dos. Pero la vida en un hotel no es cuidadosa, así que tengo que pensar algo más.

Estoy en un pequeño hotel cápsula ahora mismo. Segunda noche. Solo estoy… sobreviviendo. Esperando por el fin de semana para que me presenté opciones. Pero no estoy en ningún peligro inmediato, lo prometo, así que no te preocupes, ¿Vale?

Hablamos pronto.

*Kac* Deku

* * *

 **Notas del Traductor:**

Maldigo el formato de FF. (?) Aquí no se puede rayar así que imaginen que lo que está entre asteriscos (*) está rayado, ya saben como si alguien— _Katsuki_ —lo tachara para corregirse.


	16. Carta 16

Querido Deku,

Sí, ambos sabíamos que eso no iba a quedarse. Lo siento.

Finalmente descubrí lo que le pasó a Iida, y es… horrible.

Su hermano mayor, Ingenium… fue asesinado en la línea de acción, en la noche después del festival deportivo.

Estuvo en todas las noticias, no era de extrañar que no quisiera hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

Sin mencionar esta mañana, yo…

Había llegado a clase temprano, e Iida estaba sentado allí. Él solo… me asintió con la cabeza, cuando entre, y yo le devolví el saludo, preparándome para la clase.

Y él rompe el silencio, de todas las cosas.

"Has tratado con la muerte antes, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo superas esto?"

Primero: al parecer, reunió las pistas y luego simplemente se mantuvo en jodido silencio todo este tiempo, ¿Qué? Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

Segundo: ¿Qué clase de pregunta de mierda es esa? "¿Cómo superas la muerte?" ¿Cómo respondo eso? ¡Obviamente yo apesto en eso!

Pero… se veía tan derrotado. Le pregunté qué sucedió y él me lo explicó todo, cosas que no estaban las noticias. Su hermano… fue asesinado por Stain.

No sigo a Ingenium ni a ninguno de esos tipos, pero no creo que él fuera corrupto. No hay forma de que sea un objetivo de Stain, en lo más mínimo.

Pero, no iba a decirle eso. Estaba llorando, maldita sea. No sé qué hacer con las personas que lloraban, pero hablar sin rodeos sobre los seres queridos fallecidos no es el camino a seguir.

Así que terminé… allí, dejándolo llorar, dándole palmadas en el hombro, y cuando se veía que estaba listo, intenté explicarle las cosas.

Ojalá tuviera más tacto.

Terminé simplemente escribiendo mis pensamientos para él, que nunca lo superabas. No lo haces. Pasan los días, las semanas se convierten en meses y los recuerdos se desvaneces, pero nunca olvidas lo que perdiste.

Pero me aseguré de decirle que la terapia siempre era una opción, y que no era algo que pudieras hacer por tu cuenta. Él necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, y hablar con la gente.

Me ofrecí, por supuesto. Él tiene mi número. Le dije que ayudaría con lo que pudiera, y lo haré.

Hah. Eso no es algo que alguna vez pensé que estría haciendo, dándole apoyo a un amigo. Pero si él lo necesita…

Creo que al menos se sintió mejor. Se veía mejor, habló activamente con nosotros.

Espera, acabo de recibir un mensaje de él, hablando del diablo.

…

Deku…

Él, él preguntó si es normal querer venganza.

Eso es, quiero decir, carajo. Yo quería matar a All Might. Quería matar…

No quiero que vaya tras de Stain. ¿Debo darle un número de hotline o algo? ¿Debo llamar a Aizawa?

¿Qué carajo hago?

Yo… voy a decirle que lo es, supongo. Porque lo es, pero… Realmente no deberías hacerlo.

¿Tal vez pueda lanzar esa cosa cliché de "qué querría él"?

Joder, la peor parte es Stain. Si fuera cualquier otro héroe de poca monta, yo podría incluso ayudar, pero los ideales de Stain son… bastante evidentes. No creo que se lleve bien un plan de venganza. Él lo mataría.

Tal vez debería decir eso también. ¿O es echar aceite al fuego?

Mierda.

Bueno… voy a decir algo. Esperemos que no haga nada estúpido.

Por otro lado… otra cosa sucedió hoy. Otra cosa interesante, eso es.

Aizawa introdujo esas cosas de la pasantía.

Es una semana completa donde vivimos y trabajamos con un héroe profesional en el campo.

Sonaba bastante bien, solo…

Hay un formulario, necesito la firma de un padre.

Supongo que intentaré llamar a papá… parece que a mamá no le importa, pero tal vez papá pueda fírmalo por mí.

Ahh, y no he visitado a Inko en unos días. Mañana iré.

Supongo que eso es todo por ahora.

Te mantendré informado sobre la situación de Iida y…

Tal vez, si ves a Ingenium allí arriba—su nombre real es Iida Tensei—déjale saber que cuidare a su hermano.

Eso es todo,

Kacchan.


	17. Carta 17

Querido Deku,

No tengo, NO TENGO PUTA IDEA de qué acaba de pasar.

La escuela estuvo normal, como sea, toda la mierda cayó en el camino de regreso.

Me detuve en banco del parque por un segundo, con mi laptop, haciendo algunas cosas antes de dirigirme al hotel, y tu jodido papá simplemente aparece, de la NADA y se sienta a mi lado.

Empieza a preguntar cómo está mi familia.

No confió en ese hombre por un segundo, todavía lo odio, y sigue siendo un raro completo y un imbécil grado A por dejarlos.

Habiendo dicho eso… él tenía esta extraña… ¿Aura? Como si estuviera demandando la verdad. Ni siquiera lo pensé antes de levantar las manos y comenzar a contar la historia de mi mamá.

¿Y ahora estoy en tu casa?

Algo pasó en medio de eso. Recuerdo que fui al hotel con él y reuní mis cosas, pero es extrañamente… ¿Borroso? Como si no pudiera concentrarme en ello.

Inko… se ve mejor. Mucho mejor. Ella sonreía como no lo había visto desde que teníamos cuatro años, y fue desconcertante.

No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero no me gusta, sea lo que sea.

Supongo que estoy… ¿Viviendo con ellos ahora?

Inko, entiendo, después de que Hisashi le explicará las cosas, estaba dispuesta a ayudarme a instalarme y eso tiene sentido para ayudarme. Lo entiendo.

Pero Hisashi estaba raro. Especialmente porque antes estaba tan frío conmigo, él siendo tan… acogedor ahora, no es bueno.

Estoy confundido.

¿Y qué es eso borrón? ¿Qué pasó allí?

Creo que voy a necesitar estar en estado de alerta en esta casa.

Dios, ahora deseo realmente todavía estar en el hotel.

Pero aquí hay una cosa buena que viene de esto.

Inko pudo firmas mis papeles para hacer la semana de las pasantías. Ella dijo que mi mamá ya la había registrado para hacer decisiones en su nombre, en caso de que algo sucediera, lo que honestamente suena más como algo que papá habría pensado, pero es genial para mí de cualquier manera.

Había decidido seguir Endeavor. Puso una solicitud para mí, lo cual me pareció extraño—la única persona que solicitó fue a su hijo, lo cual tenía mucho más sentido.

Aunque creo que debió haber estado impresionado. No me estoy quejando.

Qué más… supongo que eso es todo hoy. Iida parece bien, no hay nada que informar allí. Sí, supongo que es todo.

Tu papá es un maldito raro.

Kacchan.


	18. Carta 18

Querido Deku,

La parte más extraña de hoy es cuan normal fue.

Nunca he vivido una vida como esta antes.

Inko hizo el desayuno en la mañana, ¿Y comimos como familia? ¿Y luego se hizo cargo de mi almuerzo?

Incluso antes de todo, mi mamá no había ido tan lejos por mí desde que cumplí ocho años.

Aizawa tomó mis formularios, pero debía haber notado la firma porque me hizo un lado para preguntar sobre eso.

Le dije que estaba viviendo con mi tía, y él lo acepto de inmediato. Dijo que debía cambiar mi dirección e información en el registro escolar.

Y entonces no tuvo que lidiar con All Might en absoluto.

Por lo general, él enseña una clase de heroicidad, y tengo que fingir que soy civil, pero su clase terminó siendo una hora de estudio.

Así que el único inconveniente… Iida va a Hosu por su pasantía. Él dice que no está relacionado con Stain, pero… ahí es donde fue el último avistamiento, donde estaba su hermano. Realmente dudo que lo elija basado en un héroe.

Estoy preocupado por él. Compartí mis preocupaciones con Uraraka, no estábamos seguros si decirle a Aizawa o su familia o algo así. Decidimos no hacerlo, Uraraka señalo que últimamente había estado mejor. Ella piensa que él podría ser serio acerca de este héroe en particular.

Voy a seguir presionándolo.

Inko y Hisashi me saludaron cuando volví. Hicieron la cena, preguntaron por mi día.

Inko todavía tiene esa extraña sonrisa. Y Hisashi sigue siendo un jodido tipo espeluznante.

…

Anoche dormí en el sofá, pero hoy me ofrecieron tu habitación.

Ha sido limpiada por completo.

Sin posters, sin figuras, sin cubrecama de All Might, solo… paredes blancas en blanco.

No puedo explicarlo, pero sentí este… hoyo, en mi estómago, cuando entre.

Como si te hubieran borrado.

No tienen ninguna foto alrededor de la casa, Deku. Ninguna. Miré por todas partes.

Encontré todas tus cosas, sin embargo, estaban en cajas en el armario. Eso al menos me hace sentir un poco mejor, todavía no las han vendido.

Encontré tu vieja placa[1], esa de All Might que tu mamá encontró.

No la colgué de nuevo, pero la mantuve junto a la cama, en la mesita de noche.

Es raro que tu mamá elija esto. Ignorándolo. Fingiendo que no existes, tiene que ser obra de Hisashi.

Yo… tengo teorías sobre él, pero… No lo sé, nunca ha indicado que haya revisado mis cosas, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

Esta casa es rara.

Me siento seguro, pero no lo hago al mismo tiempo. En el momento en que empiezo a mirar a mí alrededor, siento que estoy en una guarida de leones, es desconcertante. Pero en el momento en el que hablo con cualquiera de ellos, se ha ido por completo.

¿Lo estoy pensando demasiado? Tal vez es solo porque sigue siendo tu casa, y todavía no me he aclimatado.

Cualquier que sea la razón, todavía no puedo bajar la guardia.

Kacchan.


	19. Carta 19

Querido Deku,

Él no parpadea.

Tu papá, eso es…

He estado tratando de vigilarlo. Es difícil concentrarse, a veces. Es muy fácil dejarse atrapar por el aura feliz que jodidamente cubre este lugar, pero estoy tratando de entender.

Él no parpadea, para nada. No puedo enfrentarlo por eso, pero me pregunto… Aunque no puede ser ciego, ¿Verdad? Todavía responde a mis señas.

No me gusta.

Solo faltan dos días más para que me vaya a las prácticas. Una semana lejos de esto. Tal vez, mientras estoy con la agencia de Endeavor, podré resolver algunas cosas en paz.

Como por qué la tía Inko parece contenta con pretender que nunca exististe.

Hoy le pregunté si quería visitarte, ella tenía una expresión extraña… nublada y me preguntó qué quería decir.

Y luego entro Hisashi y estábamos jugando a la jodida casa otra vez.

Algo está pasando, con él. Él mintió acerca de su quirk o algo, no sé.

Deku—Izuku.

No quiero olvidarte como ella lo hizo.

No quiero caer en cualquier puta… trampa que puso tu papá, es…

Es aterrador.

Voy a intentar visitarte mañana, sin Inko. No puedo prometer katsudon, pero aún puedo pasar por allí.

¿Él me dejara? Tal vez pueda culpar a un amigo—Kirishima es lo suficientemente pegajoso como para creerlo.

O tal vez en realidad lo invité. No necesito una maldita repetición de la última vez, y Kirishima como que, me había preguntado antes, pero no estaba en un buen estado mental. Ahora estoy un poco mejor.

Sí. Lo invitaré.

Quizás él también puede ayudarme a entender lo que está pasando.

Te veo mañana

Kacchan.


	20. Carta 20

Querido Deku,

Kirishima y yo te visitamos hoy.

Él hizo como si fuera gran cosa, vistiéndose bien y todo. Dijo que quería causar buena impresión, seguía divagando sobre si esto siendo importante o lo que sea.

No es tan importante. Idiota.

¿…Te gustó, sin embargo?

No sé si podías escucharnos, o vernos. Dijo algunas… cosas vergonzosas. No para mí, ¿Pero en general?

Solo estaba siendo un completo tonto todo el tiempo. Pero… estuvo bien. No me sentía sombrío, esta vez, se sentía bien. Más como lo que habrías querido.

Odio decirlo, pero me sentí… feliz. Genuinamente feliz.

No era como si hubiéramos hecho algo increíble, literalmente visitamos, presenté mis respetos y luego fuimos a buscar katsudon. Kirishima lo llamó una especie de 'celebración', no entiendo muy bien a qué se refería, pero fue bueno. Preguntó por ti, y yo tuve que contar historias, y luego me contó a cambio historias sobre su familia.

Es un jodido idiota, pero es un buen idiota.

Pero me dijo que me veo bien cuando sonrió.

Yo no—en el minuto en que dijo eso, podría sentir físicamente que mi corazón se hundía. ¿Por qué es eso? Estaba pasando un buen rato con él antes de eso. ¿Y no se supone que los elogios te hagan sentir mejor?

No debería preguntar por qué. Solo estoy jugando al tonto cuando lo hago, porque ya lo sé.

Deku, no sé qué hacer.

No importa lo que pase, siento que te estoy abandonado.

O bien me hundo en esta vida feliz con buenos padres, o en un desastre feliz con mis amigos—no importa qué tipo de vida vivo, siempre te quedas atrás.

¿Es así como se va a sentir siempre? ¿Como si te estuviera dejando atrás?

Yo—hah.

Simplemente me golpeó.

No estás creciendo.

Cuando yo tenga veinte, treinta, cuarenta años, todavía serás ese niño asustadizo de quince años. Nunca tendrás la oportunidad de convertirte en algo, estás estancado.

Y… yo no.

Yo no puedo—no puedo hacer esa línea de pensamiento más. Lo siento.

...

Calculé mal el tiempo que tenía antes de irme.

Cuando regresé a la casa, Inko y Hisashi habían preparado mis maletas.

Me voy mañana para lo de Endeavor.

Una semana llena de entrenamiento de héroes. Debería ser divertido, supongo. Me preguntó qué es exactamente lo que estaremos aprendiendo.

Aunque tendré que pasar la semana completa con puchero mc dos todos. Eso será algo.

Te mantendré informado.

Kacchan.


	21. Carta 21

Querido Deku,

Hoy fue mi primer día con Endeavor.

No es lo que esperaba. O quería.

Nos llevó a través de las cosas típicas, nos llevó alrededor de la agencia, nos hizo patrullar un poco y nos presentó a su equipo de RP.

Y luego nos llevó a su casa.

Más concretamente, a la sala de entrenamiento en su casa.

Este hombre. ¡Es un Imbécil total! ¡Lo peor!

Dios, ¡Quiero azotar su gorda cabeza en su propio piso de tatami, joder!

Me dijo que me tomó porque le gané a Todoroki. Quiere que entrene con él hasta que Todoroki sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme.

Quiero decir, él no lo dijo así, había un encubrimiento muy suelto, algo sobre héroes que necesitan mantener su fuerza o alguna mierda, pero es lo que quería decir.

Que broma.

Debería haber elegido al jodido best jeanist o alguna mierda, ugh.

¿Y me odia? Aunque para ser justos, creo que a él no le gusta Todoroki tampoco.

El ambiente en este lugar está jodido.

Nos hizo 'entrenar' por horas, Deku.

Y él grito todo el tiempo. Le gritó a Todoroki por no usar su lado de fuego. Me gritó por contener mi quirk.

Y casi me golpea.

Lo vi. Me hizo una pregunta y le respondí algo con señas, y pude ver sus ojos brillar de esa manera, vi su mano levantarse y contraerse.

No lo hizo, estoy seguro de que habría sido una pesadilla para alguien de RP, pero oh chico, quería hacerlo.

Terminé teniendo que escuchar una diatriba acerca de cómo los héroes necesitan poder hablar libremente con japonés real.

Hay merito en lo que estaba diciendo, pero todavía no es realmente necesario. Habrá a una manera para mí incluso si nunca recupero mi voz.

Voy a hacerlo a mi manera.

De todos modos, después de hoy estoy agotado. ¿Y tengo que hacer una semana completa de esto?

Maldita sea.

Sin embargo, los otros parecen estar bien. Uraraka dijo que le encanta Gunhead, y Kirishima aparentemente está divirtiéndose con Fourth Kind.

No he vuelto a tener noticias de Iida todavía.

…Todoroki acaba de ser llamado para 'entrenamiento extra' con Endeavor, y tengo la sensación de que no es realmente entrenamiento.

¿Por qué me mezcle con esto? ¡Solo quería unas historias geniales del #2, Dios!

Bueno, déjame intentar obtener más información, supongo. Tal vez pueda exponer a este hombre a través de la policía.

Deséame suerte.

Kacchan.


	22. Carta 22

Querido Deku,

Hoy fue… ¿Mejor?

Hah, no, no lo fue.

Pero sí aprendí algunas cosas importantes sobre Todoroki.

Él sabe lenguaje de señas también, un poco de ello de todos modos. Lo cual me pareció interesante hasta que me contó su historia.

¡Este chico ha tenido una vida bastante jodida!

Su mamá fue básicamente comprada para reproducir. Tiene tres hermanos mayores con los que ni siquiera puede hablar normalmente, su hermana se hace cargo de las tareas domésticas. Fue golpeado desde que tenía _cuatro_ por su papá, joder, su mamá está en un jodido hospital, por _arrojarle agua hirviendo_ en su _jodida_ cara.

Lo siento, pero, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ MAL CON ESTA MALDITA FAMILIA?

¡Jesús! Y ahora estoy mezclado con todo de alguna manera, porque luché sin quirk en un jodido torneo con el tipo una vez.

…Y estoy pensando de nuevo que tú habrías sido mucho más útil en esta situación que yo.

Vale. Entonces déjame pensar como tú.

Probablemente querrás salvar al jodido niño.

"El niño". ¿Qué tengo, treinta años? Ugh.

Entonces, ¿Cómo le ayudo? Tengo que alejarlo de ese pendejo, ¿Verdad?

¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

La policía, probablemente, solo que no está bien. Porque es el jodido #2.

Oh, ¿Sabes qué hizo hoy? ¿Después de entrenar? Me estaba costando mucho volver a levantarme después de haber sido COMPLETMENTE GOLPEADO, y él me dio una jodida patada.

No fuerte, pero no debería estar tocándome en absoluto, maldición.

Luego, reintrodujo a su equipo de RP, explicando en profundidad cómo funcionan y cómo pueden hacer girar cualquier cosa.

Claramente tratando de intimidarme en silencio.

Haah.

Vale.

Así que tendré que hacer algo en silencio. ¿Sacarlo a escondidas? ¿O algo? No puedo invitarlo a mi casa, no tengo una concreta en este momento.

Mierda.

Voy a tener que pensar en esto, creo. Tal vez le pregunte—o no, es probable que le sea leal o algo así, joder.

Bien.

Mañana saldremos a Hosu. Endeperra quiere que intentemos encontrar al maldito Stain, Dios, es un idiota.

Con la esperanza de encontrarme con Iida mientras estoy allí, sin embargo. Bueno, no con la esperanza, pero… Ya sabes.

¿Dame algunas ideas?

Kacchan.


	23. Carta 23

Querido Deku,

Estoy en el hospital, no te asustes.

Una mierda pasó.

Ayer dije que Endeavor quería llevarnos Hosu, ¿Verdad?

Resulta que, mientras estábamos allí, la Liga de Villanos decidió atacar, con sus jodidos mounstros de carne.

Así que eso fue divertido.

Además de eso, Todoroki y yo encontramos a Stain.

Todavía más divertido.

Realmente no sé cómo lo derrotamos. Yo estaba realmente enojada. Dijo algo así como que el único héroe verdadero es All Might.

¡Hah! Ningún héroe es verdadero.

Yo… ¿Creo que expliqué eso? Sin embargo, estaba en medio mi diciéndole alguna mierda. Y ni siquiera sé si él sabe señas. Lo que sea. Que se joda.

Sinceramente, solo estaba viendo rojo todo el tiempo, los detalles de toda la pelea son confusos.

…Eso también podrí ser debido a la conmoción cerebral.

Iida se lastimó mucho—Stain totalmente jodió sus hombros. Realmente no puede mover bien los brazos, los médicos dijeron que estaban considerando una cirugía.

A Todoroki, en realidad, no se lastimó en la pelea, pero fue admitido en el hospital de todos modos debido a la cantidad de heridas que tenía. Ellos asumieron que eran Stain.

Que joda Endeperra.

Luego abrieron las horas de visita, lo que fue un infierno para mí.

No lo sé, supongo que estaba esperando algún tipo de gran gesto de mi mamá. Como si irrumpiera en lágrimas, disculpándose por todo.

La familia de Iida vino, por supuesto. Literalmente busco acaban de perder a su hermano, él fue un maldito idiota por poner en peligro su propia vida después de algo así.

Y, sorprendentemente, Todoroki también recibió una visita, su hermana. Fue una linda escena. No dijo mucho, pero nunca lo hace, así que creo probablemente está bien.

…

Sabes.

Los otros dos, no me miran. O hablan. Nada.

Creo que debí haber hecho algo en esa pelea que no quieren pensar, que no puedo recordar.

Aunque espero que esto no se quede demasiado. Me gusta Iida. Y Todoroki también me está gustando.

Hm.

Kacchan.


	24. Carta 24

Querido Deku,

Mis padres nunca vinieron a verme, pero la tía Inko lo hizo esta mañana.

Fue agradable verla fuera de esta casa. Ella también parecía más relajada. No tan maniáticamente feliz como parece dentro de ese lugar.

Me trajo algo de comida. Picante. Estuvo bien.

Sin embargo, cada interacción que tengo con ella me hace pensar en ti.

Después de que ella se fue, Todoroki finalmente hablo, diciendo que no lucía como mi madre, lo cual era algo extraño de señalar, pero bueno, es socialmente torpe así que le daré eso.

Cuando le dije que no lo era, él solo asintió. Nada más.

En cuanto a ayer, Endeavor obtuvo los puntos por derribar a Stain. No voy a pelear con él por eso, pero es un poco fastidioso. No le dijo a Todoroki que se fuera a casa, así que le pedí que se quedara y se recuperara un poco.

Tú habrías hecho eso, ¿Verdad?

…

Finalmente confesé (a través del cuaderno, perdón por las páginas arrancadas) que no recordaba exactamente lo que pasó con Stain. Eso pareció llevar a Iida a hablar, pero oh chico.

Dijeron que hable.

Eso es…

No sé cómo sentirme por eso.

Iida luego claro que no era que hablé, sino que _gritaba_.

Un montón sobre All Might, unas pocas palabras sobre Stain mismo. Todoroki mencionó que te grité. _A_ ti, no _sobre_ ti. Su redacción fue específica.

Aunque ninguno de los dos me dijo lo que dije específicamente.

Supongo que también termine en algún tipo de histeria. Iida dijo que me estaba riendo. Todoroki pensó que estaba llorando.

Conociéndome a mí mismo, probablemente eran ambas.

Eso sí explica por qué me desperté en el hospital, sin embargo. Pensé que me había desmayado, o que me noquearon, pero probablemente estaba sedado.

…Debo haber dicho algo realmente malo, Iida no me mira a los ojos.

Iba a presionar para tener más detalles, pero una enfermera vino y me dijo a mí a Todoroki que nos fuéramos.

Todo esto fue un debacle. Estaría feliz de no ver la cara de Endeavor o Stain por un largo tiempo.

…

Mi única salvación es que Hisashi no está en la casa, Inko se preocupó un poco por mí, pero me las arregle para llegar a tu habitación bien.

Estoy sentido en tu cama ahora mismo. Tratando de comprender. Tratando de hablar. Tararear.

Tratando de _recordar_. Tiene que haber una razón por la que no puedo recordar todo eso. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

Yo creo que… ¿Creo que me estoy disociando?

¿Eso es una cosa ahora? ¿Es esto algo que hago?

Yo estoy… huh.

Supongo que estoy atrapado en esta casa hasta la próxima semana. Se supone que no debo volver mis pasantías. Y quieren que yo descanse antes de que la escuela comience de nuevo.

Pienso… bueno, realmente no sé qué pienso sobre eso, específicamente, pero…

Creo que quiero verte.

Esto terminó deprimentemente.

Kacchan.


	25. Carta 25

Querido Deku,

*No quiero estar aquí*

*Odio a Hisashi*

*Odio a All Might*

*Te odio*

*Te odio tanto*

*Por qué me dejaste*

*Nunca quise que me dejaras*

*Se suponía que fueras fuerte*

*Se suponía que ibas a ver a través de toda mi mierda*

*Se suponía que irías a la UA*

*Por qué escuchaste*

*por qué por qué por qUÉ POR QUÉ*

...

No puedo pasar otra semana en la casa.

No puedo pasar otro día.

Ya he estado aquí cuatro, no puedo.

Hisashi infecta este lugar con su felicidad maniática, y me quiebra cada noche. Estoy cansado y roto y no puedo hacerlo más.

Quiero irme.

*Pero no quiero irme de nuevo.*

*Quiero hundirme en el olvido.*

Quiero quedarme con él para siempre.

Estoy asustado.

Estoy desorientado y confundido y estoy asustado, Izukun.

Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Minutos. Horas. Se fueron. No puedo recordar nada.

Me estoy volviendo loco.

Estoy asustado de lo que me haré a mí mismo.

Estoy asustado porque regreso a él. Cada vez.

Porque odio esto.

*Porque me odio a mí mismo.*

Porque al menos en la manía no siento que me muero.

En la manía no veo tu rostro reflejado en cuchillos, mirándome desde el borde del agua.

La manía no me hace querer seguirte al borde de un techo.

Es malo. Es muy malo.

¿Sabes que envidiaba a tu mamá? Porque ella está más cerca que él. Ella nunca tiene que pensar en ti de nuevo. Él la mantiene feliz 24/7.

Pero sé que no es saludable.

No dura lo suficiente.

Al fin, mis pedazos destrozados se extienden por el suelo.

Lleva horas ponerme junto de nuevo.

Estoy cansado de recomponerme.

Estoy tan cansado.

*Ayúdame*

Kacchan.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Igual que en el capítulo 15, no se pueden tachar las cosas así que lo que está entre asteriscos (*) imaginen que lo están.

ps - pobre Katsuki


	26. Carta 26

Querido Deku,

La escuela ha comenzado de nuevo.

Lo siento, no estoy escribiendo más. No estoy… no puedo escribir más, y honestamente, ese jodido desastre de la última vez todavía está ahí, provocándome.

Pero todavía debería darte actualizaciones. Si te doy el libro así te preocuparías de nuevo. Iida, Uraraka. No me hablan.

Ni siquiera me miran, no realmente. Si tiene que hacerlo.

Es como si hubiera algún tipo de burbuja a mí alrededor, ninguno de ellos se acerca.

Lo arruine. Lo arruine de alguna manera, y ni siquiera sé lo que hice.

Pero…

Kirishima y Todoroki, no son horribles.

Durante los últimos días se han sentado a mi lado a la hora del almuerzo. Sin hablar, solo sentados. En silencio.

Al menos no estoy totalmente solo.

En realidad, no, Kirishima dijo una cosa hoy.

Preguntó por qué estoy usando muñequeras de repente.

Pero es demasiado bueno para quedar envuelto en toda mi mierda.

No quiero terminar lastimándolo también.

*Todo esto es una especie de castigo, ¿No?*

*¿Es por ti? ¿Es esto una represalia?*

*Me dejaste tallar un buen lugar en una buena vida con buenos padres y buenos amigos y gente malditamente agradable y luego simplemente lo arrancaste de mí, ¿Huh?*

*¿Es así?*

No. No lo harías. Incluso si pudieras. Incluso si _deberías_ , nunca fuiste de ese tipo.

Puede que haya olvidado algunas cosas de ti, pero no eso. Nunca eso.

…

Kirishima no lo sabe pero las muñequeras son importantes. Porque se sienten como un cincel en mi mente, cada maniático momento con él. Como si él tomara algo de mí. Como si te olvidar, de la misma manera que ella lo hizo.

No quiero. Demonios, no lo merezco, incluso si todavía quisiera.

Así que… sí. Quiero decir, las muñequeras en sí no ayudan, pero lo que hay debajo, eso sí.

No puedo decirle. Él es como tú, se preocupa demasiado por demasiado.

Y… no soy un idiota. Sé cómo se vería esto para cualquiera que esté afuera.

Nadie puede saberlo.

Pero…

Me preguntó si podríamos ir a visitarte mañana. Nosotros dos.

No sé qué está planeando.

Solo espero poder mantener mi compostura alrededor de él un poco más.

Él no debería tener que lidiar con todo este desastre roto.

Intentaré llevar kaatsudon.

Kacchan.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Espero que este cap no sea tan confuso como creo que es….? Katsuki se refiere mucho a 'él', a veces habla de Hisashi y a veces de Kirishima, pero creo que se diferencia a quien se refiere cada vez (creo). También decidí subrayar las partes que son 'tachadas', así se diferenciaran mejor. Arreglaré los capítulos anteriores después.


	27. Carta 27

Querido Deku,

Hoy fue el día para visitarte con Kirishima.

Estaba tranquilo, al principio. Dimos nuestros respetos. Te dejé katsudon, no el de Inko, pero espero que aún así lo hayas disfrutado.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta para irme, él extendió la mano y me tomó del brazo.

Mala decisión de mi parte, no protegerlo mejor, pero…

La muñequera se cayó.

Deku, él es…

Me preguntó si yo estaba bien. Me dijo que podía ir a él por cualquier cosa.

Él solo… se ofreció a sí mismo. Sin arrepentimientos.

Me dijo que Iida y Todoroki le informaron, del encuentro con Stain. Me dijo que no le importa. Todavía piensa que soy buena persona. Él quiere escuchar mi lado de las cosas.

Me puso al corriente.

De lo que yo estaba gritando.

Como dijeron, empezó con All Might, y yo denunciando su heroísmo, y de eso paso a ti.

Porque All Might te lastimó. Y porque yo te lastimé. Y con mi ira y su provocación, grité algunos detalles muy importantes.

Puedo ver por qué Iida y Uraraka no quiere estar cerca. Soy un asesino.

Pero Kirishima.

No lo entiendo.

Cómo pudo saber todo eso y entonces todavía elegir salir conmigo.

…Le dije.

Todo.

La forma en que te traté cuando crecimos. La forma en que dejaste de luchar después de un tiempo. El desastre que fue aplicar a la UA. Lo que All Might te dijo.

Lo que te dije.

Esa noche. Esa maldita noche, le conté todo sobre esa noche.

Estaba en silencio, pero… no se fue.

Cuando lloré, no se fue. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio su hombro, y eso era mucho, Izuku.

Nunca he tenido eso.

Me preguntó si me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Por supuesto que me arrepiento. Cada día de mi vida.

Él… habló conmigo. Al respecto.

No puedo transcribirlo. Apenas puedo entender la mitad de eso, pero dijo muchas cosas.

Y luego dijo que no podía esperar para saber quién soy.

Como persona, separado de ti.

Olvidé que eso era una cosa, si soy honesto.

Que existo. Independientemente de ti.

Porque nunca fue así como funcionó.

Incluso en nuestro peor momento, incluso en mi peor momento, cuando gritaba todos los días y te hablaba, siempre estabas allí. Una gran parte de mi vida.

Y ahora te has ido… y nunca me di cuenta de eso.

Joder, ¿Quién soy sin ti?

Pero…

Si Kirishima piensa que puedo hacerlo… tal vez no sea imposible.

Se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, pero me negué. Ese es un desastre con el que no debería tener que lidiar.

Es un desastre con el que yo no debería tener que lidiar.

Quiero volver a ser una persona real.

Estoy en el parque ahora mismo. Esperando a que venga Aizawa.

No voy a volver.

Deséame suerte.

Kacchan.


	28. Carta 28

Querido Deku,

Aizawa vino al parque ayer y le conté todo sobre Hisashi y la tía Inko.

Parecía escéptico al principio, pero le deje leer el diario.

…En retrospectiva, hay muchas cosas en ese diario, no debería haberlo entregado de esa manera.

Bueno, qué se puede hacer ahora.

Me preguntó cómo estaba etiquetado el quirk de Hisashi.

No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, joder, era respirar fuego, ¿No? Solía hacer esos trucos pirotécnicos cuando éramos niños.

Ese no es lo que su quirk es ahora, ¿Verdad?

Parecí enojado con él. Eso… me hizo sentir mejor. Que no piense que todo esté en mi cabeza o algo así, está dispuesto a creerme.

Me llevó de vuelta para hablar con él, solo que él no estaba allí.

Inko tampoco estaba. E Inko nunca se va, así que no sé qué pasó.

¿Secuestro?

Aizawa no parecía feliz.

Aunque me dejo empacar algunas cosas.

Tomé toda mi ropa y todo, tus cuadernos que he tenido escondidos por un tiempo. Tu placa.

No soy bueno separándome de esto.

Me llevó a la estación de policía, me hicieron algunas preguntas y leyeron el cuaderno.

Tengo que ir a 'terapia obligatoria' pero ya sabes, eso es proalmente lo mejor de todos modos.

Terminé yendo a casa con Aizawa por ahora, hasta que descubran que quieren hacer.

Mis primeros miedos siguen ahí. No quiero que me aparten de la UA, pero…

Kirishima todavía estará allí para mí donde sea, ¿Verdad?

…

Oh, aquí hay algo para ti.

¿Sabías que Aizawa es gay?

Él y Present Mic están casados.

En realidad es bastante divertido. Aizawa se preocupa en silencio, pero Mic se preocupa ruidosamente.

Aizawa me trajo a su casa y Mic ya estaba llorando y haciendo comida.

Estoy rodeado de gente agradable, yo… no sé cómo tuve tanta suerte.

Ellos también tienen un hijo.

El chico con el Lavado de Cerebro, Hitoshi. Parecía un poco incómodo por mi presencia, estoy seguro de que no es divertido tener a alguien entrando a tu casa.

Demonios, tampoco fue divertido para mí.

Sin embargo, tenían una habitación extra en la que me permitieron quedarme. Es una cosa temporal, pero no está mal.

Todavía es de mañana.

Todoroki me está enviando mensajes. Debería… hacerme cargo de eso. Levantarme de la cama.

Volveré a escribir pronto.

Kacchan.


	29. Carta 29

_Carta 29_

Querido Deku,

Hitoshi es un imbécil, no puede quedarse en su propio carril.

Me estaba fastidiando sobre por qué estoy aquí y qué está pasando. Pendejo. Déjame solo.

Para ser justos, probablemente no tendría que interactuar con él si pudiera levantarme de la cama.

No sé qué me está pasando. Normalmente soy una persona mañanera, pero ahora siento que solo quiero dormir.

Estoy cansado. Y me siento tan pesado.

Mic dice que es normal. Debido a que estaba en una situación de 'crisis', ahora mi cuerpo quiere recuperarse.

Me alegro de que sea sin sueños.

Aizawa mencionó hoy que estaban investigando a mamá y papá. Piensan que también hubo algún tipo de abuso. Le dije que no lo hiciera—mamá nunca me maltrato, lo juro—pero él cree que es una mierda del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

También dijo que están abriendo un caso para Todoroki, de lo cual estoy… contento. Creo.

Aunque todavía estoy molesto de que me mezcle con esa jodida mierda.

Es raro. Las cosas están mejorando, pero realmente no se siente así. Todo se siente mudo y apagado.

¿Se debe a cualquiera que sea el quirk de Hisashi?

Todavía no se lo he contado a Aizawa o Mic.

Escondieron todos los cuchillos. Ahora solo los sacan para las comidas. Me da picazón.

Nunca usé un cuchillo.

La escuela empieza mañana. Veré Kirishima, y probablemente a Todoroki.

Yo… Estoy deseando que llegue.

Kacchan.


	30. Carta 30

Querido Deku,

La peor parte de vivir con tu maestro es que te despierten para ir a la escuela en la mañana.

Imbécil. Ni siquiera tuve un buen día.

Kirishima estaba enfermo, dijo. Y Todoroki es… agradable, a su manera, pero también es callado.

Aunque Hitoshi decidió de repente pegarse a mí. ¿Tal vez piensa que debe vigilarme? No sé si le informaron algo, pero él dejo de hacer preguntas.

Él es otro callado.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si Todoroki o Hitoshi tenían amigos antes de esto. Siempre han estado un poco solos.

Estoy amasando un ejército de solitarios, al parecer.

Bueno, además de eso la escuela estuvo más o menos.

Uraraka e Iida todavía están ignorando mi existencia, pero que se jodan. De todos modos no los necesito, tengo mi propio ejército.

Los profesores anunciaron algunas cosas de interés, fuera de las mierdas adolescentes.

Los eximentes llegaran pronto. Dos semanas. Seguido de vacaciones de verano, pero nos timaron con una semana más o menos para una cosa de entrenamiento.

Es un poco molesto, pero no me importa tanto como a otras personas, para ser justos, no tengo familia ni nada de eso para esperar por las vacaciones, por lo que eso influye un poco.

Aunque no me importa el improvisado en el que estoy ahora.

Aquí hay algo.

Cuando llegué a cada de la escuela, Mic preguntó cómo fue la escuela. Supongo que es algo normal, porque Hitoshi solo habló de algunas cosas interesantes.

Pero entonces me preguntó, y adivina qué hice.

Dije _"fue bueno"._

Hablé, Deku.

No fue lo mejor. Mi garganta se siente irritada, y me hizo toser, y ahora estoy callado.

Pero puedo hablar. Algo así.

Quiero decir, inmediatamente después de eso, no pude decir una jodida cosa, por supuesto. Porque viva yo, ¿Cierto?

Pero si pudiera decirlo una vez, y podría decirlo otra vez. Y lo haré.

Porque quiero saludar a Kirishima un día.

Antes de la escuela. Quiero decirle buenos días.

No creo que haya llegado a eso—pero Aizawa y Mic dijeron que era bueno establecer metas.

Mi gran meta sigue ahí. Mi promesa. Nunca la olvidaría, pero los objetivos pequeños son más alcanzables.

Así que creo que va a ser lo mío, por ahora.

Un día pronto.

Kacchan.


	31. Carta 31

Querido Deku,

No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy, pero he estado llamando a Hitoshi por su primer nombre.

Se presentó así con señas, así que no pensé mucho en eso, pero Kirishima estaba preguntando por qué me dirigía a él de manera tan informal.

Creí que podría haber estado bromeando pero me dijo que también me dirigiera a él de manera informal.

Su primer nombre es Eijirou. Su nombre en señas es una mezcla de eso y 'virilidad' que, como sabes, debería haberlo visto venir.

Y entonces Todoroki intervino y nos pidió que lo llamáramos Shouto.

No entiendo cómo pueden… ser cercanos a alguien de esa manera. Hacerse vulnerables.

…Preguntaron si podían llamarme Katsuki.

Nadie fuera de mi familia me llama por mi primer nombre.

Y sí, considero a Inko familia. Y tú no cuentas, porque 'Kacchan' es solo tuyo y eso está bien.

Pero ellos quieren llamarme Katsuki.

Dije que sí, pero me da picazón cuando lo escucho de Todoroki o Hitoshi.

Ahora actualización sobre nuestras respectivas situaciones. Y tuve que esforzarme mucho para sacar esto de Aizawa, así que aprécialo.

Con mi libreta y una carta escrita del propio Todoroki, tiene suficientes pruebas para llevar a Endeavor a los tribunales. Personalmente, no creo que puedan hacerle mucho a su imagen, es el #2 después de todo, pero al menos deberían poder sacar a Todo Shouto de allí.

Tengo mi primera nueva sesión de terapia mañana. Es bueno. Hará que Eijirou deje de preocuparse, espero.

Sé que todavía no le gusta ver mis muñequeras.

En cuanto al lío con Hisashi e Inko. Todavía no hay noticias sobre ellos, pero Aizawa dijo que lo estaba investigando. ¿Porque el Hisashi con Inko podría no ser el Hisashi correcto? ¿O algo? Tuve algunos… problemas, prestando atención a esa parte. Pero Aizawa y la policía parecen pensar que es un villano que han estado tratando de localizar por un tiempo.

¿Cómo me mezcle en todo esto?

Solo espero que Inko este a salvo.

Yo… no creo que este Hisashi sea falso, si soy honesto. No podrías decirlo de mis cartas, pero… él se preocupaba por ella. Podrías verlo, incluso cuando no era maníaco.

Por eso también creo que sigue viva, incluso si Aizawa le da esa mirada a Mic cundo l menciono. Él no la mataría. Usarla, tal vez, para algo, pero no la mataría.

…

En un lado más brillante de las cosas.

Hitoshi me dio un jardín.

Sí, fue tan jodidamente extraño como suena, pero fue muy amable de su parte en realidad.

Justo después de mi conversación con Aizawa acerca de todo esto, ¿Tal vez él podía decir que estaba deprimido?

Me llevó a la parte de atrás, había un poco de terreno vacío junto a un jardín de flores.

Me dijo que cuando se mudó por primera vez, él también estaba en un mal lugar. La jardinería le ayudó, también era algo para mirar adelante.

No soy del tipo de jardinería, pero aprecio el sentimiento.

Tal vez plante algunos vegetales, sin embargo, he estado pensando en volver a cocinar.

Kacchan.


	32. Carta 32

Querido Deku,

Mi primera cita con la terapeuta fue hoy. Principalmente introducciones, y ella revisó mis viejas notas de la última vez. Aburrido, mierda estándar.

Pero ella me dijo que quería empezar a pensar en lo que creo que necesita trabajar, específicamente. Así que pensé en mi vida para tratar de encontrar algo contra lo que luchar para decirle, ¿Y sabes de lo que me di cuenta?

Por una vez, nada está pasando.

Nada.

Nada interesante está sucediendo, en absoluto.

No… me gusta.

Lo odio, en realidad.

Se supone que tengo—tengo que tener algo. Algún tipo de presión, o algo para luchar.

No hay nada aquí. Todo es suave.

La escuela no es suficiente para mantenerme ocupado, no todo el tiempo. Y ahora no ha peleas o nada en casa, solo… una sensación de hogar.

Que es algo completamente nuevo con lo que no quiero lidiar todavía.

Apesta. Me da picazón, y luego…

Probablemente te alegría saber que ella también me está haciendo lidiar con mis cosas.

Ya sabes. 'Autolesión', o lo que sea.

Ella me está empezando empezar con… una mierda de mariposas.

Jodidamente estúpido.

Tengo estos bolígrafos, se supone que debo dibujar algo en mis brazos cuando me pica. Luego veremos cuanto hay que lidiar.

Se suponía que fueran mariposas, pero a la mierda con eso.

Voy a dibujar algo genial. Como jodidas… explosiones o una mierda.

…

Hitoshi sugirió gatos. Aunque es un tremendo raro por los gatos.

…Son fáciles de dibujar, ¡Pero es la única razón por la que lo considero!

Sí. Nada más que reportar, supongo.

Excepto… bueno.

Hay algo extraño con Eijirou.

No es como si él estuviera haciendo algo extraño o lo que sea, pero…

Recientemente, cada vez que lo veo mi pecho se siente… raro.

Estoy dispuesto y feliz de atribuirlo a algún tipo de efecto de quirk raro, pero desafortunadamente, no soy un idiota.

Mierda.

Aunque no hay ninguna posibilidad de que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Prefiero morir que apilar más mierda sobre él, joder.

Kacchan.


	33. Carta 33

Querido Deku,

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que me mudé con mi familia improvisada.

Mic encontró tu placa. En lugar de regañarme, consiguió un martillo y clavos y me preguntó si quería hacer un altar con ella.

También colocó tu foto, la que llevo, de cuando éramos niños.

Fue agradable.

Hasta que Hito entró.

Inmediatamente llamó por una 'fiesta de abrazos' y me empujó al sofá, y Aizawa y Mic y él se sentaron en mí, joder.

Pero eso también fue agradable, en cierto modo. No lo negaré.

La escuela ha ido bien.

Me las arreglé para estar entre los tres primeros de la clase, mis principales competidores en este punto son Shouto y Yaoyorozu, la chica creación.

¿Y creo que inadvertidamente recluté a un nuevo miembro para mi ejército?

Esta chica, Hagakure. Ella se me cercó hace uno o dos días, me apartó para hablar.

Aparentemente ella vio los gatos en mis brazos. Dijo que ella solía hacerlo. Ofreció su número si alguna vez necesito ayuda o para hablar con alguien.

Fue amable de su parte, aunque un poco rara. No sé si alguna vez usaría el número. Veremos qué pasa, supongo.

He estado practicando hablar. No lo he hecho frente a ninguna persona, no desde la última vez, pero es el cumpleaños de Hitoshi en unos días y quiero cantarle.

Le conseguí ese juego de Nintendog con los gatos como regalo. Es lo siguiente mejor a un gato real, ¿Verdad?

¿Cómo a alguien le gusta algo a lo que es alérgico?

Hablare de nuevo pronto

Kacchan.


	34. Carta 34

Querido Deku,

Hito es un maldito idiota.

Se despertó la mañana de su cumpleaños e inmediatamente preguntó cuándo puede ir a café de gatos.

Quería sacudirlo. ¡Podría morir! ¡Sus alergias podrían literalmente matarlo!

Fuimos al café de gatos de todos modos, después de la escuela. Los cuatro de nosotros.

Al menos tomó sus medicinas.

Aunque realmente lo celebraron. Todos. Mic dio gritos en su estación de radio todo el día y luego le consiguió las cosas más extravagantes del menú.

Aizawa le compró tantos jodidos regalos, Jesucristo. Y luego trató de pasarlo como si no le importaran los cumpleaños. Sí, claro.

El mismo Hitoshi solo jugó con los malditos gatos todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí.

Y luego, cuando regresamos, sacaron el pastel con el aspecto más ridículo y le cantamos.

Bueno. Ellos le cantaron, y yo solo articulé.

Aunque fue un buen pastel.

Le di mi regalo justo antes de acostarme, también le di un tranquilo Feliz Cumpleaños.

Yo… ¿Creo que lo apreció? Estaba sonriendo cuando lo abrió, al menos. Dijo gracias.

Y puedo ver la maldita luz del DS a través de mi puerta.

Eijirou y Shouto le dieron algunas pequeñas cosas durante la clase, pero Hito dijo que no quería una gran fiesta, solo familia.

Me siento un poco ml por entrometerme en eso, pero en mi defensa no es como si Aizawa o Mic me dieran la opción de quedarme en casa la casa, tampoco.

…

Terminé enviándole un mensaje a Hagakure.

No por una razón real, no me picaba, solo… no sé. Quería ver qué pasaba, supongo.

Ugh, no puedo soportar su estilo de mensajes, tan cargado y lleno de jodidos emoticones.

Pero ella es genial, supongo.

A ella le gusta hablar de cosas intrascendentes.

Según ella, 'todo el mundo siempre está tan deprimido y molesto, nadie se toma el tiempo para pensar en cosas pequeñas'.

Así que terminamos hablando sobre libros, colores favoritos y cosas de la escuela antes de que se fuera a dormir.

Estaba bien, supongo. Una buena distracción.

Ella es probablemente buena para pedir consejos. Tal vez le pregunte qué piensa de Eijirou.

O podría ser una mierda homofóbica, así que tal vez solo la pruebe primero.

Hm.

El examen todavía está por venir. He estado estudiando hasta el carajo para quedarme en los tres primeros, pero ahora también tengo que preocuparme por la parte física.

Dijeron que estaríamos en equipos y en determinadas situaciones en las que pudiéramos encontrarnos, dependiendo de la debilidad general del equipo.

Lo que significa que van a escoger nuestros equipos.

Realmente… realmente espero hacer equipo con alguien de mi ejército. Los conozco, ellos me conocen, podemos trabajar bien.

Pero claro, eso no va a pasar, joder. Y tampoco le voy a pedir a Aizawa que me de favoritismo, a la mierda.

Está bien. Todavía voy a cavar con este examen fuera de la nada con quien este emparejado, o en contra.

Vuelvo pronto al terapista. Probablemente escribiré sobre eso, podría necesitarlo.

Pero aparte de eso, porque no pasa mucho, podría estar callado durante los próximos días hasta el examen.

Bueno, de todos modos, estarás recibiendo todo esto al mismo tiempo, ¿Verdad? No hay tensiones en la espera.

Kacchan.


	35. Carta 35

Querido Deku,

Finalmente me derrumbe hoy para pedirle a Aizawa favoritismo.

Él y Mic estaban peleando por eso noche. Supongo que incluso ellos tienen sus problemas.

Mic seguía pidiéndole cambiar mi posición, y Aizawa parecía estar en la cerca de lo que era 'bueno para mí', así que aproveché y le pregunté mi posición por adelantado.

Vaciló, pero al menos Mic respondió.

Dijeron que me querían en un equipo de tres personas, con Iida y Uraraka, haciendo maniobras de estrategia de no-lucha contra All Might.

Realmente no pude… ¿Moverme por un rato? Tratando de resolver eso en mi cerebro.

Mic preguntó si podía pedir un cambio, ¿Qué preferiría que me cambiaran?

Pedí otro maestro, por supuesto.

Mira. De la manera en que lo veo, el problema de Iida y Uraraka conmigo no es algo que pueda arreglar, es algo que tendrán que aprender a superar. Tengo sangre en mis manos. No puedo retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar eso―Dios, si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho.

Pero no puedo ir contra All Might. No al mismo tiempo que eso, y nunca.

Me conozco. No puedo manejarlo. Ni siquiera en la escuela, solo…

Mira, puedo ser civilizado y jugar bien durante las horas de escuela cuando solo tengo que aguantarlo un poco, y soy libre de irme si tengo que hacerlo. Pero, Dios. Fue mi mayor desencadenante durante un tiempo, y la terapia de exposición puede hacer unas cosas, pero no puede hacer magia.

Se lo dije a Aizawa, pero él solo dijo 'Lo pensaré'.

 _Dije_ por favor.

No sé lo suficiente acerca de la forma en que funciona su mente, pero espero que sea suficiente, incluso solo un empujón de Mic pueda ayudar a influir.

Todo esto me hizo picar.

Después, Mic me hizo sentarme en medio de su pila de mimos y comí helado, mientras que Aizawa habló sobre los otros estudiantes, lo cual se sintió bien, pero después de un tiempo, es picazón comenzó a empeorar.

De hecho, tengo una cita con la terapeuta hoy. Estaba un poco decepcionada por la cantidad de gatos.

Ahora ella me está haciendo sostener súbitos de hielo. Dijo que el propósito del duelo, se supone que el hielo duele lo suficiente como para ayudarme sin lastimarme, y se enfriaría mis manos, por lo que no habría nitroglicerina por un momento.

Pero eso no me impide sentirme jodidamente estúpido, sosteniendo hielo.

Será bueno a largo plazo, ¿Verdad? Entonces no tengo que ver a Eijirou hacer una mueca en los vestidores, al menos. Hey, aquí hay algo interesante.

Estamos reorganizando mi habitación para agregar una segunda cama, para Todoroki. Aizawa cree que deberían poder traer el caso pronto y sacarlo de esa casa. Todos sus hermanos son adultos, por lo que deberían estar bien, con algo de ayuda.

Se quejó acerca de que su casa no era un refugio, pero no creo que realmente le importe.

Sin embargo, no me dice nada sobre lo que está pasando con mis padres. Y no me gusta eso para nada.

y… no ha encontrado a Inko.

Lo siento, Izukun.

Aunque puedo decir que está trabajando en ello. Comenzaron a trabajar con la triangulación de su posición, al menos sabemos que está en Japón, lo que es un comienzo.

Estoy bajo órdenes muy explicitas de no salir a buscarla tampoco. Tengo que dejarlo en manos de profesionales en este caso, lo que me mata, pero entiendo por qué.

No sé qué haré cuando tenga que ver a ese hombre de nuevo.

Ni siquiera puedo… su nombre como que me jode, como las sirenas. Un nuevo tipo de detonador.

Eso duro para Aizawa, porque el primer nombre de Mic es…

Lo ha estado llamando Yamada, pero sé que es antinatural.

Lo que no daría por desenmarañar mi cabeza sobre todo esto.

De todas formas.

Deséame suerte en el próximo examen, ¿Vale?

Kacchan.


	36. Carta 36

Querido Deku,

Aizawa terminó cambiando las cosas, pero no como pensé.

Pensé que estaba cambiando los maestros, cambiar los ejercicios ligeramente, tal vez incluso los equipos si pensaba que tenía que hacerlo.

No, cambió todo el juego. Héroes contra Villanos, equipo contra equipo, todos los estudiantes.

Dijo que las condiciones para aprobar no serían ganar o perder, solo técnica general, estrategia y competencia.

Iida y yo éramos héroes.

Nuestros villanos eran Hitoshi y Uraraka.

Mierda.

Si hubiera sabido cómo iba a volverse esto, habría pedido quedarme con All Might.

Me guardaría la ira cualquier día…

Creo que el ejercicio sobre estas cosas, es… ¿Nunca sabes con quién necesitas trabajar y en contra? Probablemente me emparejaron contra personas que confió pensando que me costaría mucho atacarlas incluso en este tipo de escenario. Probablemente incluso tomaron en cuenta que los villanos sabían cosas íntimas, por eso fui emparejado con Hito.

Entonces también tiene sentido enfrentar a Iida y Uraraka juntos.

Pero, ¿No habría sido más efectivo poner a Eijirou y Shouto también con nosotros, entonces?

A menos que… ¿Hicieron esto propósito?

Oh, Dios, lo hicieron totalmente. Lo planearon, fue a propósito, querían fastidiarme. Oh Dios mío, Deku lo _hicieron_.

 _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué me hicieron esto a mí? ¿Fue algún tipo de lección? ¿Fue porque me estaba volviendo demasiado complaciente? Qué _hice_ , por qué _me hicieron eso_ , por qué por q **ué** **por qué**

…

Estoy… sosteniendo hielo ahora mismo. Tratando de organizar mis pensamientos.

…

Ellos no sabían lo que pasaría. Y Uraraka solo estaba haciendo lo que necesitaba para ganar.

No había ninguna razón para que supiera que eso sucedería. Ni siquiera yo sabía que eso pasaría.

Vale.

…

Esto se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un desastre revuelto. Lo siento por eso. Usualmente te escribo con la cabeza más despejada, yo solo—

Estuvo mal. Fue tan malo, y todavía estoy en mal estado por eso, pero tengo que—tengo que escribirlo. Se supone que ayuda, para recordar todo alrededor.

Vale. Déjame empezar de nuevo desde el principio.

Fui emparejado con Iida. Parecía reacio a trabajar conmigo, pero soltó algún tipo de tontería sobre la necesidad de trabajar con cualquier otro héroe en un momento de crisis y concentrarse, por lo que estaba bien.

Además, como dije antes, lidiar con lo escuchó depende de él, estoy demasiado * _cansado*_ ocupado para averiguarlo por él, y no quiero hacerlo de todos modos.

Así que nos unimos.

Sabemos que nos enfrentamos contra un quirk de lavado de cerebro y otro de anti-gravedad, un equipo perfecto de sigilo. Pero teníamos velocidad y fuera detrás de nosotros, así que planeemos encontrarlos y dominarlos, y retroceder cuando fuera necesario.

Él debía enfrentarse a Hitoshi, mientras que yo de Uraraka, porque no sería ambos con tanta información sobre nosotros, y porque si me desconectaba (y revisamos, todavía funciona si ambas partes entienden el lenguaje de señas), yo tengo un quirk realmente destructivo e Iida estará frito.

Teníamos como auriculares tipo walkie talkie que realmente no... me ayudó mucho, pero prometí mantenerlo al máximo para que al menos Iida pudiera obtener pistas del contexto, y tuvimos un el 'golpea una vez para sí, dos veces para no', así que nada más.

Y luego, tuvimos que recorrer el jodido lugar.

Iida encontró a Hito bastante rápido, y se metieron en una pelea de puños o algo así.

Me dirigí… a encontrar a Uraraka. La encontré pero—

…

Me dirigí a encontrar a Uraraka, pero—

*La conseguí* *encontré* *ella estaba* *y no*

Haah.

La encontré. En el tejado.

Ella estaba escuchando muy atentamente su propio auricular, probablemente algún tipo de… estrategia, ya sabes. Para escuchar la caída de Iida.

Sí. Estoy seguro de que eso es todo lo que ella estaba haciendo, eso es todo.

Pero—

Subí al techo y fue…

No pude concentrarme, y simplemente…

Ella no lo sabía. Ella no—ella no podría haberlo sabido.

Ella no lo sabía, ¿Verdad?

…

Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo que realmente sucedió, porque entonces no estaba sucediendo nada real, y eras tú Izuku, y no podía hacer nada, solo estaba—estancado allí, y lo estaba viendo de nuevo, y grité y rogué pero tú solo—tu jodida _sonrisa_ , solo _**seguiste cayendo**_

…

Hitoshi fue el que me atrapó al final.

Me salvó de tirarme de un edificio. Me trajeron de vuelta a la escuela.

Shouto y Eijirou y Hito, todos allí.

Había hielo en mis manos y un abrazo y alguien hablando, pero realmente no puedo… recordar…

Aizawa y Mic estuvieron allí en algún momento, y creo que probablemente también me abrazaron, o tal vez solo Mic lo hizo, pero definitivamente estaba la mano de Aizawa en mi cabello.

…

Me llevaron a casa. Y me envolvieron en mantas y prendieron la televisión.

Fiesta de abrazos.

Estoy cansado. Estaba cansado entonces y ahora estoy más cansado ahora que cundo empecé, pero yo—

No sé.

Quería hablar de ello. Pensé que podría ayudar, no… no lo hizo. No sirvió de nada.

No puedo decirles todavía. No… no todavía. Estoy gastado. Estoy cansado. Estoy harto.

Creo que solo necesito… no sé, pero ya no quiero pensar en eso.

Estoy tan cansado. Tan _cansado_ , Izuku.

Estoy harto. Estoy _harto_.

Quiero ir a verte.

Kacchan.


	37. Carta 37

Querido Deku,

Hoy fue un día de quedarse en cama.

Dormí, en su mayoría.

Dormir. Es agradable. Dormir sin sueños, eso es.

Los sueños se pueden doblar.

Aizawa me trajo comida todo el día. ¿Tal vez como una disculpa? Mamá me habría dicho que me levantara y la consiguiera.

Y yo no tenía mucha hambre de todos modos.

Tuve algunos visitantes.

Shouto. Él vino.

Él no tiene tacto. Preguntó inmediatamente cómo me sentía (horrible= y cómo estaban mis muñecas (igualmente horribles).

Trajo algún tipo de chocolates de niño rico. Dejó uno en tu altar, y me dio el resto.

Dijo que su hermana usualmente los comía cuando ella estaba deprimida, por lo que pensó que podrían ser necesarios.

Es un buen chico.

Se las arregló para convencerme de poner un futon en la sala de estar, con lo que Mic estaba sorprendente bien, y nos envolvimos en mantas y miramos televisión un poco.

Cosas sin sentido. Sin hablar.

Al final, me dio una palmada en el hombro y me deseó que tuviera un buen día y se fue.

Pero esa no fue la interacción más descabellada.

Apareció Uraraka, con flores, llorando y disculpándose.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después del flashback de ayer y no le he dado a nadie el tiempo ni la atención de explicármelo, pero puedo adivinar lo que vio y estoy seguro de que no fue genial.

Ella dijo que no sabía lo que sucedió, todo de lo que estaba enterada era de lo que Iida le dijo; yo causé la muerte de alguien, y soy un jodido lunático que se ríe de eso.

Se disculpó mucho, en realidad, incluso después de que le dije que era suficiente.

Y ella estaba llorando tanto. ¿Tiene derecho a llorar tanto? Ella no lo vio, joder.

Entonces, una vez más, no sé qué vio, y traté de lanzarme de un tejado para atrapar el 'tú' que vi.

Lo que sea.

Iida no se presentó, pero es probable que haya enviado la canasta de mejórate pronto más rara que jamás haya visto, con chocolates lujosos, ¿Esta es un especie de cosa de ricos?

Hito estuvo conmigo todo el día, pero también lo contaré como visitante. Me hizo compañía cuando no pude volver a dormir. Me mostró ese juego de Nintendog. Compró un gato pequeño y esponjoso y le puso mi nombre, pero estoy convencido de que lo vendió justo después de que me lo mostró.

Eijirou.

Fue el último de los visitantes.

Entró en silencio. No regalos, no dulces.

Se detuvo en tu altar y rezó.

Puso un anime malo.

Y luego se envolvió en una manta y abrió los brazos hacia mí.

Ese tipo es un jodidamente afectuoso. ¿Qué, como su fuer a abrazarlo cada vez que me diera la oportunidad?

…Él hace un buen radiador, sin embargo. Sus abrazos son agradables. Ni siquiera se queja cuando me pongo lloroso de la nada, solo me da pañuelos y me sujeta con fuerza.

La mayoría del tiempo solo veíamos anime y estábamos tranquilos, pero de vez en cuando mencionaba algo sobre que no me sintiera avergonzado por lo del día anterior, o por ser viril por tomarme días de cuidado personal, cosas así.

Y luego lo jode todo al final. Se está levantando y preparándose para irse y él…

Besó mi frente.

Y sonrió.

Y me dijo que vendría mañana.

Maldita sea, Kirishima.

Pero lo admito, fue agradable.

Todavía tengo que lidiar con… cualquier jodida cosa que haya sido ayer. Y todavía tengo que lidiar con cómo se relaciona con la escuela y la UA, pero—

Tal vez no tenga que hacer eso mañana.

Kacchan.


	38. Carta 38

Querido Deku,

Él…

Él me habló, hace poco, acerca de convertirme en héroe.

Dijo que no debería hacerlo.

No sé si puedo explicarlo, pero es como… si todo mi ser sentía que se había derrumbado, cuando dijo eso.

Él no quiere que sea un héroe. Él no creer que pueda manejarlo.

No es… no es una preocupación infundada. Lo que es la peor parte. Sé que estoy en desventaja. Sé que mi jodida cabeza hará que sea difícil trabajar en el campo, pero…

Pero, ¿No puedo al menos intentarlo?

Puedo mejorar. Sé que puedo mejorar, o si no puedo, hay medicamentos y herramientas que puedo usar, y quiero ser el número uno, pero supongo que realmente no tengo que hacerlo, solo…

¿No hacerlo en absoluto?

Izuku―Izuku.

¿Esto es… lo que yo te hice?

…

Lo siento, probablemente fue una extraña introducción a esta carta, solo… tuve que sacarlo.

Estoy en casa hoy, aunque este fue el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones. No pude… no quiero volver, todavía.

Los veré a todos en una semana de todos modos, por el campamiento de entrenamiento.

Pero sí, estoy en casa, y Aizawa está aquí conmigo.

Puedo adivinar por qué no me permiten estar aquí solo, probablemente piensan que me voy a lazar del tejado de nuevo―no lo haré, lo prometo.

Pero estábamos viendo la televisión antes, antes de que toda la conversación sucediera, y… sí.

Sí.

Dijo que calificó el examen para los cuatro de nosotros, en función a los planes y la ejecución que ya se mostraba antes de que sucediera el show de mierda.

Todos pasamos, pero no con altas calificaciones. Pero no explicó por qué en profundidad.

Y luego dejó caer esa bomba.

En realidad, dijo en particular que no es por falta de habilidad, solo piensa que mi jodida cabeza me impedirá hacer mucho del trabajo que se necesita hacer.

Pero… mira donde estoy ahora.

Tuve un flashback, hace dos días. Todo un episodio.

Hace aproximadamente dos meses, caí en una semana y media, en casi un estado vegetativo de solo pensar en lo que viví dos días antes.

Y sigo aquí, ahora mismo.

Un poco peor por desgaste, un poco maltratado, pero estoy pensando. Estoy escribiendo.

Es progreso.

…De todas formas.

Eijirou volvió a aparecer hoy. Nos sentamos en el sofá y él habló de cómo fue el día.

Dijo que pasó, pero algunos de los otros no lo hicieron, así que tiene que acudir a clases de recuperación cuando nos fuéramos de vacaciones.

La clase quiere ir juntos de compras mañana, al parecer. Me invitó a ir con ellos, yo… no estoy seguro de que esté realmente de ánimo, pero dijo que quería que lo hiciera, y yo no puedo resistirme.

Tal vez pueda encontrar algo para regalarte en tu próximo cumpleaños.

Eijirou terminó quedándose un rato después de eso, hablando de pequeñas cosas, diciéndome cosas estúpidas en las que se ha estado interesando su hermana, realmente… realmente lo aprecio.

Él es demasiado bueno.

…Supongo que eso es todo, por ahora.

Te haré saber cómo van las compras.

Kacchan.


	39. Carta 39

Querido Deku,

El centro comercial fue genial.

Fue bueno ver a la armada de nuevo, tanto como el montón de idiotas que son.

¿Y muchas otras personas estaban preocupadas por mí?

Como, una buena mitad de la clase ofreció abrazos y disculpas y mierda. Supongo que terminaron mostrando la pelea en una pantalla, así que todos vieron mí emocionante momento allí.

Bueno, algunas personas no aparecieron―Iida, Uraraka y Hagakure y creo que otra persona, todos estaban desaparecidos pero todos los que vinieron parecían felices.

Es chica en particular, creo que su nombre era Mina―es molesta como el carajo. La gente quería dividirse en grupos, pero ella insistía en que todos íbamos a salir juntos hoy, incluso si eso significaba tomarnos el doble de tiempo para encontrar todo.

Eso estaba bien cuando todos iban a conseguir exactamente las mismas cosas para el viaje de verano, pero yo también estaba buscando un posible regalo de cumpleaños, lo cual hacia verme raro.

Soy bastante conocido en la escuela como el chico que odia a All Might, pero me quedé allí durante veinte minutos examinando objetos de la coleccionables de All Might, la gente fuera de la armada probablemente piense que soy ridículo.

Estaba tratando de averiguar si valía la pena conseguirte uno. Tenían uno nuevo en la tienda de comics, pero no estaba seguro si te ofendería o no.

Terminé encontrando una buena figura coleccionable de Present Mic en ese lugar, y cuando visitamos una pequeña tienda independiente encontramos mercancía de Eraserhead―creo que todos compraron algo, tengo algunas cosas extras para ti.

¿Espero que esté bien?

Oh, y la armada preguntó su podían acompañarme a visitarte y les dije que sí, espero que eso tampoco sea un problema para ti.

Pero sí.

Mina estaba feliz, al menos. Por supuesto, nos llevó horas, pero ella parecía lo suficientemente contenta de que todos estuvieran allí juntos.

Me alegro de haber terminado yendo. Durante un tiempo esta mañana debatía… no, pero… esto fue bueno. Me divertí.

A pesar de que…

Escúchame, porque Hitoshi se estaba burlando de mí por estar paranoico todo el día, pero…

Podría jurar que me estaban siguiendo.

Había una persona con esta sudadera negra que vi a donde quiera que fuera, joder. Siempre estaba solo… extrañamente cerca.

No sé cuál era su problema, pero él no atacó a nadie. Y la mayoría de la clase no lo notó, excepto Shouto, que parecía estar un poco nervioso, pero eso solo fue porque lo señalé.

No lo sé. Espero que esto no sea una experiencia repetida. No puedo manejar a un acosador ahora mismo.

Bueno, lo que sea.

Hasta pronto, en tu cumpleaños.

Kacchan.


	40. Carta 40

Querido Deku,

Feliz cumpleaños.

Espero que hayas disfrutado el katsudon que te hice. Sé que no es el de Inko, pero Mic y Hitoshi dijeron que esa bastante bueno, al menos.

Realmente… realmente espero que en verdad recibas los regalos que dejo en el altar cuando desaparecer, porque su no lo hicieras… sería horrible.

Todos en la armada vinieron conmigo a visitarte hoy, más Uraraka e iida, aunque solo se nos unieron a nosotros por un corto tiempo.

Estaban incomodos, Iida parecía más rígido de lo normal, pero te hablaron antes de irse. No sé qué te dijeron, pero confío en que sean amables contigo al menos.

Tengo que decir que, aparte de la incomodidad inicial con esos dos, fue un sentimiento extrañamente festivo.

Todos trajeron sus propios regalos también.

Hitoshi te dejó algunas fotos de gatos y memes, dijo que eran para hacerte sonreír. Sin embargo, no sé cuánto seguías los memes, o que tan relevantes serán para ti, pero creo que Hito te dio cosas que le gustarían a él.

Shouto te dio flores, pero como… fue una tonelada de flores. Un exceso de flores. Su razonamiento es jodidamente divertido, dijo que leyó que se supone que deber regalar flores a las personas que perdieron a alguien, por lo que, como te 'perdiste', supuso que solo triplicaría la cantidad de flores.

Es un jodido idiota, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

Kirishima te escribió una carta. No me dejó leerla, pero parecía muy orgullosa de ella, así que es algo. Espero que no haya dicho algo tan malo.

Después de eso, todos fuimos a una tienda de ramen para pasar el rato.

Creo que estaban tratando de que mantuviera fuera de todo lo que sucedió recientemente, alrededor de ti. Funcionó, hasta cierto punto.

Realmente estaba temiendo el día de hoy, pero no estaba mal, en realidad, incluso si un bien día me hace sentir culpable.

Aunque no mantendrías esto en mi contra. Vivir, y seguir adelante.

Quiero decir, joder. No es algo que realmente pueda elegir.

Es algo en lo que acabo de pensar nuevamente. Estoy seguro de que he mencionado esto en una carta anterior, pero…

Estas detenido en el tiempo.

Clero, hoy celebramos tu cumpleaños… pero no cumpliste dieciséis años.

Tendrás quince para siempre.

No puedo tener quince para siempre. Tampoco puedo tener dieciséis para siempre.

El tiempo avanza, incluso si siento que quiero enterar mis pies en el suelo y luchar contra eso, esta… siempre avanzando.

Es jodidamente horrible, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Pero al menos no me odiarías por eso.

Que tengas un buen cumpleaños, donde sea que estés, Izuku.

Te extraño,

Kacchan.


	41. Carta 41

Querido Deku,

Así que…

Le he estado dando a Aizawa el hombro frío desde nuestra… charla.

Podría haber hecho las cosas un poco incomodas en la casa.

Y tal vez hizo las cosas incomodas entre Aizawa y Mic específicamente.

¡Pero eso no significa que Hitoshi tenga QUE ENCERRARNOS JUNTOS EN UNA HABITACIÓN!

Esto no es un fanfiction de mierda, ¡Maldita sea!

¡Y Mic también estaba en esto!

¡Dijeron que no saldríamos hasta que 'habláramos de lo que está pasando', augh!

Recién le dije, no tenía nada más que decirle al respecto, pero aparentemente él sí.

No se disculpó, pero no amenazó con expulsión, y esos fueron básicamente los mejores y peores resultados.

Jodido Aizawa.

Dijo que sostenía lo que dijo, y cree que mis problemas van a causar problemas en el futuro su me convierto en un héroe.

Le dije que por eso todavía estoy entrenando, lo que parecía hacerlo detener.

Tengo tiempo. Estos no van a ser para siempre los problemas.

¿…Cierto?

Reconoció que todavía tenía tiempo para aprender y crecer pero…

Creo que solo lo está poniendo en segundo plano. Es del tipo que no olvida.

No me sorprendería si al graduarme me hablara en privado de nuevo para hablar de ello.

Pero me está dando hasta la graduación para demostrar que está equivocado.

Deku. Definitivamente voy a ser un héroe.

Demonios, creo que en este punto solo tú podrías intentar detenerme, y… bueno.

Hitoshi y yo y estamos listos para el viaje de verano, aunque no nos vamos hasta dentro de otros dos días más o menos.

Mic no vendrá con nosotros en este viaje. Realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera.

…En retrospectiva, encerrarnos en una habitación para hablar tiene mucho sentido ahora.

Lo que sea. El viaje va a ser divertido. Aparentemente es una especie de lugar en las montañas.

Espero que vayamos a escalar rocas como en una especie de ejercicio de entrenamiento. No he hecho eso en mucho tiempo.

Y apuesto a que Eijirou sería bueno en eso.

Tal vez le pida que venga conmigo mañana—no como en una cita. Probablemente sería bueno en eso, y quiero ir, así que…

Se siente como si te estuvieras riendo, así que voy a incluir un cállate prevenido aquí.

No te rías, estoy trabajando en eso.

Tal vez algún día.

Hablaremos pronto

Kacchan.


	42. Carta 42

_Carta 4_

Querido Deku,

En realidad, nunca le pregunté a Eijirou que fuéramos a escalar. Sigo esperando que lo hagamos aquí.

De todas formas.

Hoy fue el primer día del campamento de verano.

Comenzó bastante bien, ya sabes, todos se divirtiéndose en el autobús y relajándose.

Hasta que nos arroJRON AL BOSQUE DE MIERDA

¡Algunas veces! ¡Creo que la UA no es lo suficientemente responsable con la seguridad de sus estudiantes!

Nos hicieron luchar a través de los bosques y las criaturas en él antes de que pudiéramos regresar y tener comida.

¡A la hora del almuerzo mi trasero! Ya había pasado la hora de la cena cuando llegamos allí.

Hm.

De todos modos, conocía a los wild wild pussycats. Los #32 en la lista.

¿Debería conseguir autógrafos para ti? Quizás empiece a coleccionarlos para ti.

Además, tenían un niño allí, ese pequeño niño se llama Kouta. No sé cuál es su problema, pero es… hosco, de una manera con la que estoy demasiado familiarizado.

Quiero hablar con él sobre eso, pero también él es un jodido niño y no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

Voy a pensar en algo.

Los arreglos para dormir son directamente horribles. Todos los chicos están en una habitación y las chicas en otra.

Lo que significa que tengo que limitar la cantidad de horas que duermo.

Dormir es como una ruleta rusa. Probablemente esté bien, pero si tengo una pesadilla les jodere el sueño a todos.

¿Y si reduzco mis horas de sueño…? Tal vez pueda saltarme la etapa REM, creo?

Pero también significa que no estoy durmiendo lo suficiente, combinado con entrenamiento significa… sí.

No lo sé. ¿Debo ir por eso y lidiar con lo que venga después? Hitoshi probablemente hará un buen trabajo haciendo que la gente me ignore, pero no quiero forzar esa responsabilidad sobre él.

No lo sé. Pensaré en algo.

Mañana nos lanzaremos directamente al entrenamiento de fuerza. creo que quieren fortalecer nuestros quirks, pero también voy a pedir un poco de entrenamiento de lucha. Saber luchar sin quirk es importante.

Quiero decir, si derrotas a todos tus enemigos sin quirk y solo sacas tu quirk cuando es necesario, eres claramente el mejor cabrón en esa pelea.

Y en esa nota.

Creo que pronto se apagarán las luces, así que hablaré contigo mañana.

Kacchan.


	43. Carta 43

Querido Deku,

No sé cuan largo o coherente esto será, estoy cansado. Jodidamente _agotado_.

Cuando dijeron que sería un campamento de entrenamiento, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil.

Dios, me duelen los brazos y los pies.

Probablemente es lo mejor que me he sentido.

Aizawa tomó mi pregunta en serio y abrió un entrenamiento rápido para todos y tengo que decir que fue bueno poder patear el trasero de algunas personas.

Aunque necesito entrenar más. El que tiene cola también es bueno en eso.

También entrene con las explosiones, porque es significativamente más débil.

No he podido lanzar demasiadas explosiones grandes recientemente, pero he podido refinarlas, ¿Si eso tiene sentido? Con las posiciones de la mano derecha puedo algo así como enfocar…

Aizawa quiere que trabaje de nuevo en grandes explosiones, pero no…

…Pero tengo que.

Incluiré esa práctica en días posteriores.

Todo lo demás fue bastante grande.

Bueno, excepto que Ragdoll hace una mueca cada vez que me mira. Sé que ella ve mis muñecas con su quirk, probablemente son un punto débil evidente.

Aparte de eso, tengo que trabajar en mis posturas para acomodar mi izquierda. Consejo útil.

…

Teníamos que hacer nuestra propia cena hoy.

¿Eso no fue realmente un problema? No sé por qué la gente lo hizo uno.

Todos se quejaron y quejaron, agarré un cuchillo y algunas verduras y comencé a cortar.

Pero aprendí una cosa valiosa de esa experiencia: EIJIROU NO PUEDE COCINAR.

Si alguna vez necesito hacer la cena con ese hombre, ¡NO puedo dejar que sea él quien la haga!

¡Lo puse a cargo de ver hervir una olla y casi deja que se queme!

Dios.

Hitoshi está bien, es un buen sou-chef y sabe cómo manejar un cuchillo.

Shouto… Shouto puede hacer fuego. Así que al menos está un paso delante de Ei.

Luego todos querían tener un maldito combate de vencidas y peleas de almohadas toda la noche como lunáticos, como si no hubiéramos entrenado durante 12 horas seguidas.

Ni siquiera me gusta dormir y consideré rogarles que se fueran a la cama.

(Por cierto, Ei ganó todos los encuentros de vencidas, incluso contra Tetsutetsu. Es jodidamente genial.)

Sin embargo, le llevé a Aizawa la idea de escalar mientras todo estaba sucediendo. Dijo que podemos hacerlo como una especie de calentamiento mañana.

Ahora estoy emocionado.

Y voy a despedirme. Estoy jodidamente cansado.

Hablamos mañana

Kacchan.


	44. Carta 44

Querido Deku,

Terminé haciendo el desayuno para todos,

Nada extravagante, solo tamago kake gohan[1], pero lo comieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me hizo sentir… bien, en realidad. Ellos comen lo que yo hice, y me gusta mucha.

Realmente necesito comer más.

Todos fuimos a escalar justo después.

Era justo lo que pensaba. Eijirou era realmente bueno en eso. Necesito tiempo para tomarle el truco, pero su quirk también lo ayudaba mucho. Aunque no creo que por lo general se te permita hacer tus propias asas, lo dejare pasar porque fue jodidamente increíble.

Sin embargo, Shouto apestó. Creo que sus diminutas y delicadas manos de príncipe no podía sostener la roca lo suficientemente bien.

Me congeló cuando ello dije, idiota.

Un par de personas en la clase también eran divertidas de ver. Uraraka lo estaba pasando mal con su quirk, lo que me pareció hilarante, pequeñas piedras seguían flotando a su alrededor mientras ella trepaba.

Hitoshi se sentó como un jodido bastardo. Probablemente sea lo mejor, me habría burlado si apestaba en eso.

Luego entrenamiento, que estaba bien. Aunque, no sé cuánto tiempo van a aguantar mis brazos bajo este tipo de uso constante de quirk.

Todo el mundo estaba un poco cansado de eso, en realidad. El entrenamiento está tomando si peaje de todos.

Creo que por eso Aizawa nos dio un almuerzo prolongado.

Ellos proporcionaron el almuerzo, al menos. Sándwiches y todo eso. No me tomó mucho tiempo comer el mío, quería ir a escalar de nuevo.

Es solo… realmente agradable. Me da la misma tranquilidad que la cocina. Esta es la única tarea que tienes, y puedes enfocarte completamente en ella y dejar que el mundo a tu alrededor se desvanezca. Subí y caminé tal vez durante una hora por mi cuenta.

Hasta que me encontré con Kouta.

Lindo niño, debí haberme escabullido detrás de él porque se puso en posición de pelea. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a intentar matarme.

Me dejó sentarme a su lado, aunque tardó un poco en transmitir lo que quería decir. Solo observamos el bosque debajo de nosotros por un rato en silencio,

Entonces hablé.

Tomé el método de Shouto, preguntándole directamente a quien había perdido.

Fueron sus padres. Aparentemente eran héroes profesionales, el dúo de Water Hose.

Me preguntó lo mismo, así que le dije que era un amigo de la infancia, pero sé que eso es un poco engañoso. Aunque es un niño y mi voz todavía me duele cuando la uso, así que no dije más.

Preguntó lo qué preguntan todos, que si alguna vez mejora.

Me tomó mucho tiempo responder eso, seré honesto. Acabo de empezar a llegar a un acuerdo con mi terapeuta, con estoy lidiando con el dolor traumático, que es diferente de dolor normal. Realmente no sé cómo les va a la gente normal, pero…

Le dije que sí. No todo a la vez, y no muy pronto, pero lentamente comienza a sentirse normal de nuevo, lo que es lo mejor que puedes conseguir, ¿No?

No pude hablar mucho, mi voz todavía es áspera y horrible, pero creo que fue suficiente esta vez. Suficiente para que se abra.

Tiene muchos problemas, ese niño.

Pero después, creo que se sintió mejor sobre sacarlo, y tener un llanto decente al respecto.

Dijo que odiaba a sus padres, en medio de todo. Los odiaba por dejarlo.

Cuando se calmó, le pregunté si eso era cierto y él negó con la cabeza.

Creo que es demasiado pequeño para entender todo lo que sucedió, incluso cómo se siente él mismo. Tiene mucho con qué lidiar ahora mismo.

Le ayudé a regresar con Mandalay, terminé en la cabaña con unos minutos libre, así que… aquí estoy.

Hey, si ves a sus padres allí arriba, hazles saber que está bien. Es un niño fuerte.

Supongo que tengo que volver a entrenar en algún momento.

Voy escribir de nuevo más tarde. Se supone que hay una estúpida 'prueba de valor' más tarde esta noche que tenemos que hacer, es jodidamente tonto, pero podría ser una buena historia.

Así que te haré saber cómo va eso.

…

...

...

...

...

...

Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto, te juro que hice todo lo que pude para mantenerlo a salvo. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estaban tras de él o qué pasó, todo estaba en llamas y él se fue, ¡Solo desapareció! Debería haberlo intentado mejor, debería haber hecho algo cuando se lo llevaron, fue tan repentino que yo—

Lo siento tanto, Midoriya.

Ellos se lo llevaron.

Kirishima Eijirou

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

[1] Arroz con salsa de huevo, según google-san.

Yo sé que me van a odiar por dejarlo en tremenda parte, pero este fic entrará en un pequeño descanso. Me voy de vacaciones y no podré actualizar, lo siento. Nos vemos hasta entonces, ¡Felices fiestas!

 _Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, me alegro que les haya gustado la historia._


	45. ¿Las numera? Vale Carta uno, ¿Supongo?

Midoriya,

Uh, hola.

Siento mucho esto de escribir aquí, se siente súper sacrílego. Te juro que no he leído nada de lo que Katsuki escribió aquí, pero él siempre te está escribiendo aquí, y siempre está cargándolo y me siento culpable por dejarlo así, ¿Si eso tiene algún sentido?

Vi las ultimas oraciones allí sobre el escribiendo de vuelta, y luego recordé la carta que yo te escribí para tu cumpleaños en la que prometí mantenerlo a salvo y no lo hice, por lo tanto, ese último balbuceo allí.

Entonces… podría bien ser el que te mantenga al tanto, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, mientras tenga este cuaderno, probablemente sería muy poco viril dejarte en la oscuridad.

Como dijo antes, se suponía que había una prueba de valor en el bosque, pero fuimos emboscados por villanos. Katsuki estaba emparejado con Shouto y se habían adelantado un poco antes de lo que yo suponía, creo que tal vez había otro par entre nosotros dos, estaba un poco deprimido porque estaba un poco emocionado de entrar en el bosque con él, ¿Sabes?

Estaba a punto de entrar con Yaomomo, pero Aizawa nos detuvo con una expresión realmente intensa en su rostro, así que seguí su mirada y estaba este fuego azul por todas partes. Y luego, un momento después, encontramos este tipo de gas brumoso alrededor.

Yaomomo nos hizo máscaras de gas y entramos en busca de todos y en su mayoría la gente estaba bien, pero luego vi una puerta de teletransporte, como la de USJ, así que tenía que ser la Liga de Villanos, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, lo hicieron en USJ y luego se mezclaron con Stain, debieron ser ellos, ¿No?

Me las arreglé para llegar Katsuki, estaba tratando de no respirar el gas―Shouto ya estaba desmayado, pero les dimos ambos máscaras de todos modos, y luego este tipo enmascarado de aspecto ridículo seguía yendo entre nosotros, me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de hacer algo en específico, pero en ese momento no sabía qué, así que agarré a Shouto y los cuatro nos apartamos lo más que pudimos, pero fuimos interceptados por este tipo lleno de cicatrices en toda su cara y que encendía el fuego. Nos bloqueó a mí y a Shouto con el fuego y noqueó a Yaomomo antes de volverse hacia Katsuki.

Estaba luchando, claro, no esperaría nada menos de él, pero todos hemos estado entrenando y sé que últimamente no había dormido mucho, era débil y sus respuestas eran demasiado lentas. Mientras el chico cicatrizado luchaba con él, aquel enmascarado espeluznante se acercó y utilizo su quirk y desapareció.

Lo juro, juro que quería acercarme a él para evitar que se lo llevaran, pero fuimos parados por el fuego y tampoco pude dejar a Shouto detrás, y mi indecisión los llevó a abrir un portal. Pero antes de irse, les pregunté por qué. El típico cicatrizado dijo que era porque 'el jefe lo quería', pero cuando mencioné a Shigaraki, él negó con la cabeza, dijo que el otro jefe y se rió de mí.

También me desmaye inmediatamente después de eso, me dieron en el hospital que mis mascara había funcionado mal debido al calor o algo de no recibir demasiado oxígeno, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención y realmente no me importa a este punto de todos modos.

Entonces, ahora que estás al día, aquí está el estado actual de las cosas. Es el día después de que todo sucediera, y lo he estado pensado y tratando de encontrar una manear de apartarlo de las manos de los villanos. Ya hablé con Yaomomo, ella tiene un dispositivo de rastreo que logro poner en Katsuki antes de que se lo llevaran, así que estoy tratando de convencerla para obtener su ubicación. Mientras tanto, estoy reuniendo gente que estaría dispuesta a ir conmigo para traerlo.

Aquí están quienes tengo hasta ahora:

Shinsou Hitoshi. Él y Katsuki son básicamente hermanos en este punto, y para ser honesto, realmente no lo reclute, él me dijo que le visara cuando nos moveríamos antes de que si quiera empezara.

Shouto. No sé qué diablos paso entre ellos, pero también se me acercó después de que hable con Yaomomo y le pedí que también estuviera en el equipo de rescate. Dijo enfáticamente que eran amigos y que los amigos no se dejan atrás. También creo que es probable de que se sienta culpable por haber sido noqueado por ese gas.

Uraraka, quien me sorprendió, pero creo que ella probablemente todavía se siente culpable por haber sido fría junto con Iida con él. Sin embargo, está bien, necesitamos todos los que podamos conseguir, aunque ella vacilo cuando Iida dijo específicamente que él no cree que sea correcto involucrarse donde deberían estar trabajando los profesionales. Pero, con todo el espíritu de Katsuki, a la mierda All Might y ahora mismo los otros héroes. Lo necesito de vuelta, como para ayer.

Hagakure, lo que pensé que era súper raro, pero ella estaba completamente al cien por ciento dentro. ¿Al parecer se han estado enviando mensajes? Ella sería genial para el sigilo, así que de nuevo no me quejo.

Incluyéndome, por supuesto, esos son todo el mundo ahora mismo. Tengo que hacer un plan real y trabajar en los detalles. Por supuesto, eso solo si podemos obtener la ubicación de Yaomomo, pero incluso si no lo logramos, encontraré una manera.

Izuku Midoriya.

Prometo que, en mi vida, no dejaré que se una ti tan rápido.

Lo recuperaré, no importa lo que cueste.

Kirishima Eijirou

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Regresé de mis vacaciones y les pregunto: ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Es una nueva perspectiva— _la de Kirishima_ —, y se quedara por un tiempo.

 _Gracias por el apoyo, Feliz Navidad Atrasada~_


	46. Carta dos

Querido Midoriya,

No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y no quiero escribir mucho aquí de todos modos, pero vamos a rescatarlo esta noche. Deséanos suerte, danos tu fuerza si puedes, y espero que Katsuki termine esta carta por mí. :)

…

¡No entiendo!

¿No quiere ser salvado? ¿Está desertando? ¿Por qué no vino conmigo? ¡Me vio allí mismo! Cruzamos miradas, ¡ _Nos vio_!

¿Y qué le pasa a él? ¿Está con el cerebro lavado? ¿Manipulado, chantajeado? ¿Quién es Hisashi?

…Vale, vale. ¡Vale! Esto no está ayudando, y—probablemente, a menos que de alguna manera veas todo esto, probablemente también estés confundido, así que… dame un minuto.

He estado tratando de no escribir en esto muy a menudo, no quiero alterar la santidad de las cartas de Katsuki para ti, pero no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo a él en este momento, y yo solo—necesito entender esto.

Han pasado tres días desde que se lo llevaron, reuní a mi grupo y Yaoyorozu finalmente me dio la ubicación, con la única condición de que ella nos acompañaría.

No teníamos ningún tipo de plan o estrategia concreta, si soy honesto, tenía la esperanza de que Yaomomo pudiera ayudar con eso, pero ella dijo que deberíamos ir a revisar y asegurar la escena antes de intentar realmente liberarlo o algo así. Pero tenemos una buena línea de quirks que podrían usarse en algunas situaciones, al menos. Invisibilidad para el sigilo, Lavado de cerebro para hacer que la gente se olvide de nosotros o manipular a la gente para que nos ayude, Endurecimiento para recibir los golpes pesados, Gravedad Cero para lanzar a los enemigos al espacio, Mitad Frío/Mitad Caliente para congelar y derretir enemigos (también nuestros respectivos luchadores a corto y largo plazo), y finalmente Creación para llenar el vacío donde seas que lo necesitemos.

Sonaba como una gran combinación, ¿Verdad? Tal vez si nos tomamos un tiempo para pensarlo, ¿Habría funcionado? Pero no sabíamos en qué nos estaríamos metiendo, así que tal vez eso no hubiera importado de todos modos. O tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hicimos, y ahora tenemos que vivir con las consecuencias de todos modos, y debería dejar de preocuparme por los sucesos.

La llegada inicial al lugar fue extraña. Creo que todos estábamos tensos, y ya sabes, por lo general intento mediar o hacer una broma para evitar la tensión, pero solo… era una visión de túnel, estaba completamente concentrado en Katsuki.

Lo digo como si ya lo hubiera olvidado. Todavía estoy completamente concentrado en él mientras escribo esto, eso no ha desaparecido, solo como que… se amplió. Supongo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde el rastreador hacía señal, estamos en este gran almacén en el centro del Distrito Kamino. Intentamos espiar, pero l mayoría de las ventanas estaba oscurecida, por lo que no pudimos ver demasiado. La única ventana que no estaba oscura era extrañamente… ¿Hogareña? Una especie de salón y cocina de piso abierto. Parecía que alguien lo mantenía agradable y precia bastante bien vivido.

Hasta que Mt. Lady lo destruyó, así. Con dos brazos, fue y agarró y quitó el techo como si fuera un panecillo.

Nos aseguramos de estar lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos lastimaran, lo que terminó siendo algo bueno porque el edificio fue destruido en unos segundos después de eso, y este… tipo salió.

No creo que pueda describirlo. Había un sentimiento pesado, pesado… opresivo. El mundo se sentía negro, era como—como los dementores de Harry Potter, pero en lugar de tristeza era miedo. Nos estábamos ahogando, todos los estaban.

Y el hombre—si puede ser llamado hombre. Su cabeza entera era tejido cicatrizado, se veía… gastado, repulsivo y solo—

Horrible.

Fue tan horrible.

Pero entonces detrás de él estaba Katsuki. Él estaba levantado a esta mujer que no conozco, estaba de pie juntos como que sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Más héroes vinieron después de eso, y hablaron con el tipo de la cicatriz y pelearon, pero—visión túnel. Estaba tan concentrado en él. Terminé pidiéndole a Hagakure que se cercara a él, para hacerle saber que estábamos allí, y pude ver cuando lo hizo porque se puso rígido, y luego lo vi mirar en nuestra dirección. Me levanté, tratado de llamar su atención, y nuestras miradas se encontraron—él podía verme, lo sé, pero…

Pero ahora que lo pienso, se veía extraño. Estaba sonriendo, pero todavía podía ver las lágrimas, y pensé que eso estaba bien al principio, era un trauma y ya había pasado lo suficiente, probablemente estaba al borde de una maldita crisis—pero también parecía… aturdido. Y la mujer también. Había un tipo de mirada vidriosa y lejana que ambos tenían.

Y entonces lo vi, claro como el día, sacudir su cabeza, y empezar a hacer señas.

Estaba—estaba demasiado lejos, y el hizo señas lo suficientemente rápido como para no poder entender todo, pero tengo algunas cosas: "No me voy", algo "Hisashi", y entonces "Los tiene, él tiene—", y luego hubo algunas señas que creo que eran nombre pero no puedo decirlo, además de otras cosas.

Yo no—no entiendo. No puedo entender. Katsuki—Él no es un villano, ni nada. No elegiría eso. ¿Algún tipo de quirk? ¿Y de quien estaba hablando? Pensé que tal vez uno de los nombre era el de la mujer, pero había otro que no podía ver, y, ¿ _Quién es Hisashi?_

Entonces se acercó al tipo de las cicatrices y él sonrió, y tiró de su brazo para hacer la seña de algo, y un portal se abrió. Un portal al el que él y la mujer comenzaron a caminar.

En ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad. Solo quería ir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta, no lo quería cerca del espeluznante y negro portal, pero entonces Shouto y Yaomomo me detuvieron. Recuerdo que luche contra ellos y estoy bastante seguro de que grité, pero luego vi a Hitoshi—

Y luego me desperté en casa.

Midoriya… Midoriya estoy…

Estoy tan confundido.

No sé qué está pasando, no lo sé, y es tan…

Estábamos empezando a acercarnos. Estaba empezando a descubrir quien es él, finalmente estaba empezando a salir de la depresión, y—

Y él es sarcástico, pero se preocupa tanto por las personas, y sus pasatiempos favoritos son las escalada y la cocina, y le gusta la comida picante y su color favorito solía ser verde, pero ahora es rojo, y odia a las personas que se jactan de ganar, pero actúa como si siempre tuviera que ganar, y no es un villano, solo está herido y asustado, ¡Y no es uno de ellos! no puede ser uno de ellos, y no puede estar con ellos en absoluto, no pertenece allí, él…

…Va a haber consecuencias por eso. Habrá consecuencias, y ni siquiera logramos lo que debíamos hacer.

Odio esto.

Kirishima


	47. Carta tres

Midoriya,

¿Cuántas de estas voy a hacer antes de que él regrese? Tres cartas para ti y son demasiadas, en estas circunstancias.

Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo hoy. Yo solo… me siento… horrible. Y no puedo soportarlo más. Odio esto, toda la razón por la que quería convertirme en héroe era para evitar que este tipo de cosas pasaran, después de todo, dejar de sentirme tan… tan inútil. Ha.

No sé qué esperaba, nada ha cambiado desde entonces. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan cobarde en el bosque. Katsuki todavía estaría aquí, con esa estúpida pequeña sonrisa, y él te estaría escribiendo cartas, no yo, pero yo tenía que ser un desastre poco varonil.

Y no quieres escuchar sobre esto. Probablemente estas como loco por él, si lo que me dijo sobre ti es correcto. Probablemente estés tan preocupado.

Voy ir con Aizawa. No puedo hacer esto, esperar así. Necesito saber qué está pasando. Necesito encontrarlo de nuevo.

…

Recibí el zote de mi vida cuando aparecí en su casa. Me dijo que no se suponía que debía ir a buscarlo. Me dijo que no debía saber nada de lo que estaba pasando. Me gritó por el comportamiento general de nosotros seis que fuimos tras de él.

Pero cuando le pregunté por Hisashi, inmediatamente se quedó callado y serio. En realidad no explicó nada, solo dijo que era alguien con quien Katsuki había vivido antes. Voy a suponer un padre abusivo, pero en realidad no tengo idea, y eso me asusta más. Quiero decir, él ha hablado de su madre antes, al menos de pasada, pero nunca de su papá. Y si el rostro cicatrizado es el papá de Katsuki…

Le conté a Aizawa toda la historia sobre lo que vi y lo que pude descifrar. Era la primera vez que lo oía maldecir. Sea lo que sea, tiene que ser un gran problema. No perdería su compostura sí no fuera un gran problema. Preguntó si conocía señas, y luego revisamos las imágenes que pudimos encontrar, aunque eran grabaciones temblorosas de teléfono en su mayoría y lo poco que podíamos obtener de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban dispersas.

Hemos reducido las señas a esto:

"No lo voy a dejar. La encontré. Sabía que ella estaba con Hisashi. Y él está ? por una vez, yo no ?. y él los tiene, tiene ? y ?. Él dijo ? para verlo. Dijo que ? ha estado esperando por mí."

La primera seña fue el nombre de la mujer con la que estaba, Aizawa lo dijo también, aunque creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que admitió. El segundo nombre es… familiar. Creo que lo he visto antes, pero no me viene a la mente. Pero Aizawa lo reconoció al instante, él reaccionó.

Le pregunté si el dispositivo de rastreo de Yaoyorozu seguía funcionando, y dijo que lo estaba hasta hace unas horas, pero estaban tratando de triangular donde podría estar basados en la información que todavía tienen. Entonces creo que recordó con quien estaba hablando y me dijo que me fuera.

Pero Hitoshi intentará sacarle más información, creo, porque se lo conté cuando lo vi afuera y parecía muy… determinado. Así que estoy esperando eso también. Con suerte, él me mantendrá al tanto.

Lamento que no haya tanta acción en la carta, pero espero que pueda darle sentido a todo lo que él dijo, porque estoy completamente confundido. Pero al menos es información. Y Aizawa sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, y… confió en él. Ha estado cuidando a Katsuki por una razón, ¿Cierto?

Cierto.

Supongo… supongo que eso es todo. No sé cuántas más de estas tengo que escribir antes de volver a encontrarlo… No volveré a escribir hasta que sepamos dónde está y haya un plan para traerlo de vuelta. Después de todo, no quiero ocupar mucho de tu tiempo. No mereces estar tan estresado, y no es como que realmente te esté dando algo nuevo en esta carta, huh. Es básicamente la misma información reiterada.

Hey. No sé cómo funciona la otra vida, no sé si puedes regresar como fantasma o interactuar o algo, pero al menos, si ves esto antes de ver las siguientes cartas… ¿Por favor cuídalo? Y ayúdalo si necesita ayuda. No sé qué tipo de quirk usó en él, pero… si esto es una cosa, si hay algo que puedas hacer…

Por favor, ayúdalo.

Kirishima Eijirou


	48. Carta cuatro

Midoriya,

Vale, sé que pesto y que fue una cosa horrible de hacer y juro que realmente lo siento, y porque sé que Katsuki también va leer esto más tarde, ¡Lo siento mucho, amigo! Sé que dije que no invadiría este espacio para ti y Midoriya, pero quiero decir, vamos. Midoriya, él escribió cuarenta y cuatro cartas y yo necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Cualquier amigo normal haría eso, ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Tengo mucho que decir, pero, uh, debo comenzar diciendo que la curiosidad natural no fue lo que me llevó a leer las páginas, sino que me desconcertó las señas y me di cuenta de cuál era el segundo nombre.

Deku.

No estoy familiarizado con él, usualmente Katsuki te llama Izuku cuando nos habla de ti, de hecho solo lo mencionó en una conversación conmigo, es vez en el cementerio. Y lo dice con señas de una manera diferente cuando lo usa como como su nombre de héroe, aunque definitivamente es un derivado de 'Izuku', es más duro, o tal vez más áspero. La señal para 'Deku' como tu nombre es mucho más suave, las connotaciones son diferentes.

No entendía cómo podrías estar vivo, no podía creerlo—Katsuki me contó lo que pasó, dijo que te vio caer. Dijo que te vio sin signos vitales. No hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que volvieras de eso, pero no estaba seguro.

Así que retrocedí y leí, y… generalmente no me gusta maldecir, pero alguna seria jodida mierda estaba hundiéndose en su vida.

No comprendo completamente todo lo que él te dijo… no estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo haga. Y no sé… que quiero.

No me malinterpretes, me gusta Katsuki, realmente me gusta, apostaría después de haber leído esto, que nuestros sentimientos pueden ser los mismos, pero algo de esto es tan… oscuro y pesado, y triste. Y me sorprende que todavía este parado sobre sus dos pies, después de todo esto, es increíble. _Él_ es increíble.

Y no sé qué quiero saber exactamente todo lo que paso, todo lo que él dijo e hizo. ¡Pero! Quiero estar allí para todas las cosas que vienen después, y quiero poder apoyarlo y estar con él, y ayudarlo si se siente destrozado nuevamente, incluso si no puedo arreglarlo, porque estaba sanando. Estaba mejorando, y al menos es capaz de hacerlo, incluso si nunca es lo que convencionalmente se llamaría 'arreglado'.

Y no puedo hacer eso si él todavía esta con los villanos.

Dude en escribir la siguiente parte, pero… Hitoshi me ayudo. Me envió una dirección. Sin preámbulos, no hay indicios de que lo hiciera después, pero la tengo. La ubicación de Katsuki.

No voy a dejar a Katsuki con ese… ese raro, no más que esto. Él tiene que estar mintiendo sobre ti, controlándolo de alguna manera para hacerle creer que estas cerca.

Hay un propósito en él tomando a Katsuki, después de todo. Y hay una razón por la que lo quiere vivo y—y solo es una teoría, pero creo que él lo quiere feliz. Satisfecho. Y creo que la razón por la que no funciono antes fue porque él, o bien subestimo lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, Midoriya, o pensó que él e Inko estaban en el mismo lugar en su dolor y aceptaría la oferta de olvidarte. Debe de estar mintiendo para arreglar eso, para mantener a Katsuki en la conformidad ahora, diciéndole que lo estabas esperando.

Y tal vez… tal vez es porque se siente culpable. Sea lo que sea él, todavía es tu padre, y… ¿Tal vez solo quiere tener la oportunidad de volver a tener una familiar? Porque no puede ser puro mal, ¿Verdad? No hay manera, nadie lo es. Tal vez la razón por la que se estaba, como dijo Katsuki, 'jugando a la casa' con ellos es por su culpa. Él está simplemente… loco. Un villano. Probablemente no sepa cómo tener una familia normal.

Creo que dejare este cuaderno con Aizawa, entonces. En secreto. Quiero decir, no lo llevando metiendo al desastre, pero no puedo dejarlo atrás. Alguien tiene que entregárselo, si no regresamos, y honestamente no creo que regresemos. Porque estaré condenado si dejo que Katsuki se quede solo con ese tipo de manía otra vez, y si eso significa que me asimilen en esa dinámica de familia loca, que así sea. Además, Aizawa ya lo ha leído una vez. Él sabrá qué hacer con él, después de nosotros.

Entonces, Izuku.

Este es mi último adiós.

Espero que no sea el último adiós del libro, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, supongo. Fue agradable escribirte mientras duró.

Espero que nuestra próxima interacción no se en la otra vida.

Eijirou


	49. Carta ?

Deku

*Lo sien*

*Todavía estoy vi*

*Eiji*

*Puedes*

No puedo hacer esto


	50. Sin titulo

No puedo dejar de llorar.

Mi corazón duele. Mi cabeza duele.

Quiero volver.

Quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero volver quiero vol


	51. Primera carta

Querido Deku,

Hay una mujer. Ella lee todos los días. Ella es blanca y me gusta mucho su voz.

Luego hay otra, Amarillo. No me gusta ella. Gruta y grita y llora.

Dijeron que es mi madre. Ella no es mi madre. Mi madre es Verde.

Hey, ¿Dónde estás? Intenté preguntarles a los médicos pero no me dijeron nada.

Rojo me visita todos los días. Él también está en el hospital, sabes. No me dijo por qué.

Él es el que termino dándome el cuaderno. Bueno, él, y Negro, y Morado, pero sobre todo él.

No lo leí. Rojo dijo que podía, pero no creo que quiera hacerlo, me da dolor de cabeza.

Me pregunto por qué se llama #14. ¿Hay otros 13? Tal vez necesito encontrarlos todos, como una de las misiones de Tomura.

Me preguntaron por qué los llamo como colores y no por sus nombres. Rojo también parecía afectado por eso.

No es mi culpa. Nunca introdujeron sus nombres, o debo haberlo olvidado si lo hicieron.

No tengo buena memoria.

No sé por qué estoy en el hospital. Me siento bien. No estoy herido, o si lo estaba, estoy bastante seguro que la Regeneración ya lo habría curado.

Aunque Sensei dice que no sebo usar eso demasiado a menudo.

Piensan que hay algo mal en mi cerebro. No sé lo que sería. Todavía no me dirán dónde estás. Quizás tú también estés en el hospital. o devuelta con Sensei.

Aunque tampoco me dirán dónde está Sensei. Y sigo recibiendo estos extraños… ¿Flashes?

Y tuve una pesadilla anoche sobre ti.

Deku, ¿Dónde estás?

Kacchan


	52. Segunda carta

Querido Deku,

El nombre de Rojo es Kirishima Eijirou.

Kirishima Eijirou. Kirishima Eijirou.

El nombre de Blanca es Rei. Rei como frío. Como nieve. Rei.

Kirishima Eijirou y Rei. Rei y Kirishima Eijirou.

¿Lo llamo Kirishima o Eijirou?

Él visita todos los días. Se ve mejor. Antes estaba envuelto en vendas. Ahora hay menos vendas.

Pero el rojo empieza a dejar su cabello. Él dice que usualmente lo tiñe, pero recientemente ha estado preocupado.

No creo que él deba estar en este hospital.

¿Cierto? Este no es un hospital para personas heridas.

Si lo fuera, Rei y yo no estaríamos aquí, no estamos heridos.

Entonces, ¿Cómo está él aquí?

Todavía estoy teniendo esos flashes, y sueños extraños. No los entiendo.

No los quiero.

Deku.

¿Dónde estás?

Te vi. Te vi con Sensei. Te vi.

¿Dónde fuiste? Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo. Dijiste que si yo estaba herido te quedarías conmigo.

¿Dónde estás?

Sigo llorando y no sé por qué.

Las enfermeras me tuvieron que sedar anoche. Recuerdo eso. Pero no recuerdo por qué.

Sé que está pasando algo que no recuerdo.

Puedo sentirlo, como una pared en mi cabeza. Pero cuando empiezo a cuestionarlo… algo me dice que lo deje en paz.

Me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde estás?

Tampoco me dirán dónde está Mamá. Cuando les pregunto ellos traen a Amarilla.

No me gusta ella. No la quiero en mi habitación. Quiero a Mamá.

Bueno, Rei es cercana a esa posición. Se siente como una madre, más de lo que Amarilla lo hace. Ella se preocupa por mí, al menos.

No, pero quiero a Mamá, quiero a… ¿Inko?

Mierda.

Mierda, ¿Qué me hizo?

¿QUÉ HIZO?

Ka


	53. Chapter 53

REGRÉSENME

 **YO N** O QUIERO **ESTAR AQUÍ** MÁS

REGRÉSENME R **EGRÉSENM** E REGRÉSENME REGRÉSENME **AHORA MISMO**

ESTO NO ES CORRECTO ESTO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO POR FAVOR

PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE **VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA** PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUEL **TA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VUELTA** _ **PONME DE VUELTA PONME DE VU**_


	54. Tercera carta

Querido **Deku,**

*Rojo* *Kirishima* * **Eijirou** * ¿Ei?

Ei trajo mucha gente hoy.

Morado regresó, pero dijo que su nombre es *Hitoshi* Hito se siente mejor para escribir.

Y una persona llamada Shouto. Él es como * **bla** * Rei.

Se sienten similares, excepto que él tiene una corriente oculta más oscura que ella realmente no tiene.

Hey Deku, creo que te habría gustado. Una vez que averigüe dónde estás te lo presentaré.

¿Dónde estás?

Todos se fueron realmente de repente. No recuerdo por qué. Recuerdo que Eiji miró…

¿Tal vez hice algo? Probablemente hice algo.

¿No hice nada?

¿Tú hiciste algo?

Y mi cabeza duele otra vez. Jodidamente genial.

Oh, Aizawa volvió hoy también. Me abrazó por un rato y se disculpó.

Le gritó a Amarilla. Bien. No me gusta ella. Me gusta –negro.

Aizawa. ¿Negro? Aizawa.

¿Dónde está Mic? quiero ver a Mic también. Quiero a mi familia de vuelta.

Quiero ver a Mamá.

¿Qué más?

Me permitieron levantarme por mi cuenta otra vez hoy. Y caminar por ahí. Y usar mi quirk. Me estaba picando. Dijeron que puedo usarlo siempre que haya médicos conmigo por si acaso.

¿Para asegurarse de que no me exceda?

Oh, mierda no. Para asegurarme de que no me escape, probablemente. Como si fuera una animal salvaje o alguna mierda.

Usé Explosión, no los otros.

Los otros…

Me gusta el nuevo. Ese último que Sensei me dio. Hace que mi piel se endurezca, pero me hace sentir seguro cuando lo uso. Me recuerda a… alguien…

 ***REGRESALO* *REGRESALO* *REGRE***

Todavía no me permitían caminar fuera de mi habitación. Los doctores no confían en mí, todavía.

Eso es bastante justo, sin embargo. Estoy jodidamente loco. No deberían permitirme estar cerca de la gente otra vez.

Pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Ei. Él también me hace sentir seguro.

Tienen a Inko aquí.

Mamá.

Sé que lo hacen. Lo escuché… en algún lugar. Ella está aquí, y tengo que volver a verla.

Y tengo que encontrarte. ¿Dónde estás?

Lo prometiste, si estoy herido te quedarías conmigo.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?

¿Deku? Estás vivo… ¿Verdad?

Kacchan


	55. Cuarta carta

Querido Deku,

La encontré.

Estaba a un par de puestas de la habitación en la que estoy. La encontré.

Intentaron sedarme de nuevo. Tuve que usar el nuevo quirk. El seguro.

*Eiji*

Encontré a Mamá. Parecía feliz, al menos. Y asustada.

¿Ella se sintió como nada?

Ella me preguntó quién era yo. Esa es una pregunta rara.

Obviamente soy su hijo, ¿Kacchan?

No dijimos mucho después de es. Aunque parecía sorprendida cuando yo hablaba. ¿Cree que no puedo hablar?

Después de que los médicos me alcanzaron, me pusieron de vuelta en mi habitación.

Rei me visitó de nuevo hoy. Ella me gusta.

Le pregunté sobre Shouto. ¿Si había algún conexión?

Ella es su madre.

¡Ella le arrojó agua hirviendo a su propio hijo!

Pero… ella no estaba cuerda.

No puedes empezar a entender qué tipo de familia jodida tienen.

Endeperra la mantiene encerrada.

Sin embargo, si ella fuera yo, trataría salir de aquí—

 **No,** probablemente es demasiado difícil. Debe haber otra razón para que ella no se vaya.

¿Hey, Deku? Prometí **quedarme** contigo, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde estás?

Los doctores piensan que ya no es saludable para mí **escribirte** cartas.

Se siente familiar, de alguna manera. Como que **alguien ya me** dijo que lo **hiciera** , pero… **no me detendré.**

Ojala pudiera encontrar donde te tienen. Espero que estés a salvo, donde sea que estés.

Todavía estás con Sensei, ¿Verdad? Porque sé que Sensei no te hará daño.

Por otra parte, Tomura y Dabi y todos ellos, son bastante frívolos. **Podrían hacerte daño. Eres vulnerable.**

Pero no lo hicieron cuando estuvimos juntos. Nosotros realmente somos mucho más fuertes juntos, ¿Huh?

¿Qué? No, ellos me lastimaron con sus quirks. Deben haberte hecho daño también.

Todavía tengo miedo de caerme, de desintegrarme y odio que me desarme.

Pero estabas conmigo, así que mejoré. ¿Cierto?

Pero **yo** no **estoy contigo en este momento**. Y Tomura es inteligente, él lo descubrirá pronto.

O tal vez **no lo hará**. **Ha** **estado metido en su nuevo** videojuego recientemente.

Tal vez no lo supere pronto. Entonces no tendrá que enfrentarse a la **realidad**. Entonces **él no lo sabrá.**

Vale, pero litERALMENTE ESTAMOS TENIENDO UNA CONVERSACIÓN COMPLETA AHORA MISMO, ¿ESO NO TE PREOCUPA?

¡QUIZAS NO SI PUDIERAS APRENDER A ESCUCHARME POR UNA VEZ!

 _TÚ SABES CÓMO ME SIENTO SOBRE ESTO_

CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE QUEDARTE, MALDICIÓN?

 _DEJAME MORIR_

YO **NO LO HARÉ**

 _...Genial, lo rompiste._

Lo arreglaré antes de que entren los médicos.

 _¿Y se supone que no lea esto?_

Ya sabe que no lea nada.

 _Eres un demente. Esto no funcionara por mucho tiempo, ya sabes._

Cállate. Es la única forma de mantenerte seguro, ¿Vale?

 _No, no lo es. Podrías dejarme ir._

No lo haré.

 _Te diré._

No lo harás. No puedes.

Mira, voy a arreglar esto y encontraré la manera de salvarte esta vez.

Solo necesito esta configuración un poco más. ¿Vale? Sé dónde está Inko ahora. Estamos llegando allí.

Haré que el muro sea más fuerte para que no se rompa esta vez, y después de que todo esté listo, lo volveré a poner en su lugar.

 _¿Incluyéndome?_

¡NO!

Te encontraremos un lugar.

Lo estoy armando ahora. No lo jodas esta vez, es lo suficientemente inestable sin tus 'inyecciones subconscientes'.

¿…Izuku?

Izuku qué estas—


	56. Chapter 56

KIRISHIMA TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME NO PUEDO EXPLICARLO AHORA MISMO PERO POR FAVOR TOMA ESTO LITERALMENTE VALE KACCHAN NO ESTÁ EN SU SANO JUICIO Y NECESITAS AYUDARLO POR FAVOR ÉL ME ESTÁ MANTENIENDO COMO REHÉN QUIERO IRME NO ES SALUDABLE  
HISASHI LO MANIPULA LEE EL LIBRO POR FAVOR POR FAVOR  
NO DEBO ESTAR AQUÍ NECESITO MORIR POR FAVOR DÉJAME IR DÉJAME IR DÉJAME IR  
DIFÍCIL MANTENER LA CONEXIÓN, REGRESA EL LUBRO CON LA CONFIRMACIÓN LO VERÉ LO PROMETO  
DEMASIADOS QUIRKS DEMASIADO PESO NO PUEDO AYUDAR DEMASIADO DESMORONANDO ROMPIENDOSE SE PERDERÁ  
SE PONDRÁ MAL PIENSA QUE SOY REAL SE QUEDA EN MI MENTE MÁS COMO UNA SOMBRA DE MÍ MISMO

NO ME DEJARA IR

AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO AYÚDALO

Vale, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? –K

DÉJAME IR DÉJAME IR DÉJAME IR SÁLVALO MATA A HISASHI EN LA VIEJA CASA

¿Eso lo liberará de esto? –K

NO NO NO NO NO SÍ?  
NECESITA DÉJARME IR NO PIENSA QUE ESTÁ MAL DE LA MENTE HISASHI MANIPULNDO EL ME EMPUJA DE VUELTA EN FRENTE DE KACCHAN MURIENDO

Héroes en camino. ¿Muriendo? –K

MENTE DESTROZADA DESTROZADA DESTROZADA DESTROZADA DUELE NO RECONOCER PIENSA QUE ME SALVARÁ QUE ME LIBERARÁ SÁLVALO

Vale, vale.

Izuku, eres un héroe. –K

BUEN INTENTO NO FANTASMA TRADICIONAL

Claro. Entonces, ¿Cómo te librero? –K

KACCHAN KACCHAN KACCHAN  
NECESITA SABER QUE ESTOY A SALVO NECESITA PENSAR QUE ESTOY SEGURO  
MATA A HISASHI LIBERA LOS QUIRKS TAL VEZ KACCHAN PIENSE BIEN DE NUEVO ME PERMITE LIBERARME  
NECESITA ELEGIR PARA DÉJARME IR ELEGIR RÁPIDO

NO ES SANO NO ES SANO

NOUMU NOUMU NOUMU NOUMU NOUMU NOUMU NOUMU NOUMU NOUMU

¿Qué es un Noumu? –K

LGO GRANDE MUCHOS QUIRKS NO PUEDE MANEJARSE ESTÁ MUERTO SIGUE ORDENES NOUMU  
KACCHAN MUUCHOS QUIRKS NO PUEDE MANEJARLOS ESTÁ ROMPIENDOLÓ SEGUIR IRDENES?  
ES UNA RUPTURA FRONTAL FRONTAL SÁLVALO

SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO SÁLVALO

Sí, ¡Entiendo! Deku, ¿Cómo estás haciendo esto? –K

CORTO TIEMPO PARA QUE VUELTA A TENER EL CONTROL DE LA ESCRITURA. AMARÍA HABLAR DE LAS IMPLICACIONES PERO NECESITO IRME AHORA AHORA AHORA

¿Puedes decirme qué pasó? –K

DESPUÉS DESPUÉS DESPUÉS DESPUÉS

Muy bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer. –K


	57. Quinta carta

Ei vino a visitarme de nuevo hoy.

Ha estado visitándome mucho más de lo que solía, ¿Lo sabías? Y él habla mucho más ahora.

Ha estado tratando de ayudarme con mis problemas de memoria. Me cuenta historias sobre lo que sucedió antes de que yo estuviera aquí.

Me habló de Aizawa y Mic, y de Hito y Shouta y de todas las cosas que hicimos.

Le pregunté acerca de dónde encajas tú, pero él tiende a ignorar cualquier duda allí.

Pero es raro.

Hay flashes de momentos en los que creo que algo sucedió a su alrededor, pero no lo recuerdo.

Y él toma el cuaderno a veces. Supongo que quizás te esté escribiendo. Pero no voy a entrometerme, es su asunto.

Si realmente me conoce como parece, entonces debe estar tan molesto por que no estés aquí como yo, ¿Verdad?

.

Me gusta sus historias acercaaaa

.

.

.

.

¿Izuku?

.

.

.

¡¿IZUKU?!

 _._

 _._

 _Todavía estoy aquí, Kacchan._

¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ya no funciona?

 _Le dije a alguien._

¿Cómo?

 _Le dijiste que no mirara. Eso significa que tampoco puedes verlo._

¿CUÁNDO TOMASTE EL CONTROL?

 _He estado así más tiempo que tú._

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando con mis quirks?

 _Ellos regresaron. Kacchan… mira a Kirishima. ¿No se ve mejor ya?_

…

 _Necesitas date por vencido, Kacchan. Hisashi no se preocupa por nosotros. Él nos está utilizando. Él me quiere por mi cerebro. Él te quiere por tu tenacidad. No somos nada más que peones para él._

 _¿No puedes ver eso?_

¡NO!

 _Kacchan._

¡No te dejaré ir de nuevo!

 _Tienes que_

¡NO LO HARÉ!

 _Estás asustando a Kirishima. Parecemos como un demente en este momento._

¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Es la única manera de alcanzarte! Esta es la única manera de salvarte

 _Kacchan…_

 _Sé que no quieres dejarme ir, sé que esto es difícil para ti, lo entiendo, pero debes darte cuenta de que esto no es saludable._

No me—

 _¿Qué? ¿No te importa?_

 _¿Qué pasó con proteger a Mamá?_

 _¿Qué pasó con convertirte en un héroe?_

¡NO QUIERO SER UN HÉROE SI ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TÚ MUERES!

 _Entonces deberías haberlo pensado eso antes de la preparatoria._

…

 _Oh, así que finalmente te ha llegado, ¿Huh?_

 _Bien, entonces._

 _Sé que ni siquiera te guste hasta que te sentiste culpable._

Para.

 _Toda tu fascinación por mí ha sido una gran farsa para hacerte sentir mejor contigo mismo._

Cállate.

 _¡Y traerme de vuelta no te hace menos asesino!_

…

 _Mira lo que has hecho. Lo asustaste con todos tus gritos._

Para.

…

Nunca quise matarte. Solo pensé que…

 _¿Qué seguiría siendo tu saco de boxeo?_

¿Sabes qué?

¡Todo esto solo pensó porque NO SÉ NADA MEJOR!

No tenías quirk, y eso me asustó muchísimo, ¡De una manera que nunca antes me había sentido!

Y mamá—Mitsuki. Solía decir todas estas cosas, como "Es bueno que no hayas tenido un quirk inútil" y "Gracias a Dios que no terminaste sin quirk".

Ese tipo de cosas horribles, ¡Terminaron siendo la primera experiencia que tuve con los conceptos!

¡Nadie les enseña a los niños sobre el 'sentido común'! ¡No hay una clase sobre ser educado y saber qué está mal! ¡Nadie me ha enseñado una manera diferente!

Pensé que eras débil, y luego me molestó, cuando actuaste como si no lo fueras.

Pensé que necesitabas ser puesto en tu lugar. ¡Pensé que era como funcionaba el mundo!

Y luego se convirtió en una cuestión de que necesitabas estás debajo de mí.

Y cada vez que hablabas pensaba que estabas desafiando mi autoridad y… no soy un idiota. Sé que estaba mal.

Empecé a entenderlo. En la secundaria. Quería decir algo al respecto, aunque en aquel entonces no hubiera sido así.

Habría sido algo rudo y crudo y probablemente te hubiera lastimado más al decirlo.

Así es como terminé en esa azotea. Así es como…

He crecido desde entonces, aunque esto no está realmente… mostrando eso.

Tuve que… auto reflexionar, mucho. En cierto modo que nunca hice antes.

Quiero decir, entendiendo todo eso, lo que acabo de escribir, tomó mucho tiempo, y no era como si fuera algo que pudiera mencionar casualmente en una jodida carta.

Tuve que aprender, tuve que… crecer.

Mi 'armada'… mis amigos y familia.

Eijirou.

Lastimándolos, y siendo lastimado por ellos, entendiendo cómo se sintió escuchar esas cosas.

Eso… me ha mostrado mucho.

Y la gente cambia, yo… no soy el mismo niño que conociste, lo prometo.

…

Sabes, en mi primera carta prometí disculparme cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Pero en aquel entonces, ni siquiera entendía por qué debía disculparme, aparte del… asesinato.

Izuku.

Lo siento.

La forma en que te traté, la forma en que te lastimé estaba mal de mi parte.

Todas mis excusas tampoco hacen que lo que hice sea mejor.

Y… realmente no hay una manera de arreglarlo. Entiendo eso.

Todo lo que puedo ofrecer son mis palabras, y es dolorosamente inadecuado, pero quiero que lo sepas.

Lo siento mucho.

…Joder, para de llorar, nerd. Estás haciendo que sea difícil escribir.

 _Sí. Lo siento, simplemente no…_

¿Esperabas eso? Lo sé.

 _Kacchan…_

 _Sabes que no soy realmente el verdadero Izuku, ¿Verdad? Que soy… ¿Una sombra de quien él era?_

No creo que realmente sepas cuánto de él 'real' él obtuvo Hisashi.

Augh, no puedes ver que estoy rodando los ojos, ¿Está bien? has sido el verdadero él todo el tiempo, idiota.

 _Ha. ¿Todavía quieres intentar ponerme de vuelta?_

No. Tenías razón.

Es hora de moverse. Los dos.

 _Gracias. Pero, una cosa más._

¿Qué?

 _Déjame… ¿Hacer algo?_

Pensé que no podías esperar para salir.

 _No, todavía quiero, pero… Tengo que terminar algo antes de irme._

…Sí. Solo déjame saber cuándo hayas terminado. Tengo que encontrarme con la realidad en algún momento.

Dios, Eijirou probablemente va a volverse loco.

 _Ha, sí. Bien. Prometo que solo tomará un minuto._

…

 _Vale. Estoy listo._

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, estamos a poco de terminar este fic y me siento con del deber de preguntar si hasta ahora la historia se entiende o si tienen dudas.

Pd - cuando el fic termine haré las correcciones adecuadas respecto a la ortografía.


	58. Carta inversa

Querido Kacchan,

Bueno, esto son roles invertidos completamente.

Yo… solo quería aclarar un par de cosas. Sé que te costó mucho manejar los quirks y el espacio en tu cabeza, y sé que tienes preguntas, así que intentaré responderlas.

Uh, lo siento si esta carta está un poco desconcertante, es un poco difícil concentrarse ahora, estoy seguro que lo entiendes.

Sí, Hisashi tenía mi cuerpo, pero ese no es yo. Nunca encontrarte una manera de poner esta 'consciencia' de vuelta. Creo que se está mantiendolo vivo por los quirks, por lo que ahora podría haber desaparecido, pero solo quiero asegurarme de que lo supieras, ¿En caso de que se le ocurra a la policía? Si todavía está cerca, asegúrate de decirles que no sirve de nada mantenerlo con respiración artificial o algo por el estilo, ¿De acuerdo?

En cuanto a cómo estoy aquí. No lo sé exactamente. Sé que me 'desperté' aproximadamente un mes después de lo del techo, en el cuerpo de alguien más, y fue doloroso. Siempre ha sido una agonía, para mí. Probablemente de un quirk, pero—es como Voldemort, si alguien me permitiera quedarme con ellos, viviría de su fuerza vital. Es por eso que necesitaba que me dejaras ir.

Pero también similar a Voldemort, y en contra de nuestro propio juicio, este 'yo' siempre h sido una sombra. Un trozo de la persona que murió. Nunca hubo una manera de realmente 'revivir' al yo.

Hisahi también es un maldito idiota. Por hacer todo eso por una mente. Quería mantenerme cerca debido a mi inteligencia, mis habilidades analíticas. Es un imbécil. Hablando de que ninguno de sus otros hijos había sido tan prometedor… ese raro.

Y ahora está muerto. Creo. Asumí que él no liberaría su control sobre estos quirks voluntariamente, así que le dije a Kirishima… bueno, puedes leerlo por ti mismo. Pero él debería estar muerto, y eso debería significar que no te molestara más a ti ni a mamá de ahora en adelante.

Vale, creo que eso es todo, ahora quiero lidiar con algo totalmente diferente.

…He leído tus cartas para mí.

Um, está bien seguir adelante. Está bien si tú… me olvidas. ¿Ese acto de 'dejarme atrás'? es inevitable. Y no me importa, de todos modos. Significa que estas creciendo-

Nunca te odie, Kacchan. Incluso si debería haberlo hecho. Incluso si querías que lo hiciera, nunca lo hice, y creo que nunca podría. Sabía que tenías problemas y nunca te culpé por lo que dijiste.

Aunque… tu explicación me hizo llorar. Creciste mucho. Y… estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿Creo?

Quiero decir. Todavía estoy… muerto. Morí esa noche. Pero no fue una persona la que me llevó ello. Nunca fue tu culpa… solo… el sistema.

Sin embargo, All Might fue probablemente la última gota. Y si soy honesto, me encanta que estés enfadado con él en mi nombre, pero tampoco fue su culpa, solo fue una consecuencia del sistema. Además, mirlo la próxima vez. Él claramente está culpable por eso. Déjalo ser.

Hay algo tan…. Profundamente equivocado en la forma en que se ejecuta el sistema, Kacchan. Y más que cualquier cosas, si siente que todavía necesitas compensarme, ¿Podrías por favor comenzar a arreglar eso? La gente como Mitsuki, que hace que los sin quirk y esos con quirks inútiles se sienta como yo lo hice… y las personas con quirks poderosos que nunc ven más allá de ellos… Tiene que parar.

Lo siento, me distraje por un segundo, um. Qué más.

Realmente no sé cómo es la vida después de la muerte, eso parecía ser algo que te preocupaba, pero sé que se siente cálido. Lo recuerdo un poco antes de esto, se siente como volver a casa después de un largo día. Como abrazos cálidos, o enamorarse.

No sé si te volveré a ver allí alguna vez. No sé cómo es que funciona, pero…

Si lo hago, asegúrate de llevar muchas historias contigo, ¿Vale? Un montón de recuerdos felices. Quiero que vivas tu vida, ahora que pareces entender.

Aunque hablando de eso. Kirishima.

Él re4almente es un chico muy agradable.- hablé con él un poco, antes de escribir esto. Se preocupa tanto por ti, y sé que tú también te preocupas por él.

Por favor, mueve tu trasero y ha algo al respecto, ¿Quieres?

Dejarlo entrar en tu corazón no me quita mi lugar. Lo prometo.

Vale… vale, creo que eso era todo, ¿Cierto?

Kacchan. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, honrar mi memoria y aprender lo que hiciste mal es increíble de tu parte.

Lo siento, no puedo estar a tu alrededor para ver el resto, pero sé que va a ser cuesta arriba desde aquí, lo prometo.

Cuídate. Estaré esperando al otro lado.

Con amor,

*Izuku*

Deku :)


	59. Joder, ¿Era 45? ¿Debo empezar de nuevo?

Querido Deku,

No sé qué demonios le dijiste a Eijirou, pero él no dejó de llorar y abrazarme cuando volví.

Tú, imbécil total. Ya te extraño.

Leí tu carta.

No sé si alguien vendrá a mí por lo de tu cuerpo, así que no sé cuánta ayuda puedo ser, pero…

Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. El sistema está equivocado, y necesita morir.

¿Cómo voy a desmantelarlo? No lo sé, y francamente tengo un par de… digamos, elecciones de vida que debo hacer antes de comenzar, pero, ¿Izuku?

Eso, eso puedo hacerlo por ti.

Y sobre Hisashi. Estoy… aliviado, creo. Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es todo.

Jodido raro. Espero que su vida después de la muerte sea el infierno.

Y tú… tú eres un maldito enigma.

Toda esa mierda sobre olvidarme de ti y dejar que la gente entre en mi corazón.

Mierda, todo eso, lo juro.

Pero es… no sin su mérito. No voy a darme de golpes con lo que dices. Confió en ti.

…Sin embargo, voy a retrasar lo de decirle algo a Ei.

Quiero decir, solo tuve la oportunidad de leer sus cartas también, y… parece que él sabe de mí, y sabe que yo sé sobre él, así que…

Dios, esto suena como un drama de televisión de mierda.

Mira, el punto es que lo dejaré decidir hacer un movimiento cundo esté listo.

Los dos hemos pasado por mucho.

Mientras tanto, le pedí a una enfermera que buscara a Aizawa, Mic e Hito… así que llegaran pronto.

Creo que tengo mucho de qué hablarles.

Realmente… espero no haber arruinado mi oportunidad de ser parte real de su familia.

Y ahora que soy lo que los médicos llaman "Mentalmente Estable" (ha) necesito ponerme al día con el trabajo escolar, pueden ayudarme con eso.

Pero todavía voy a estar en el hospital por un tiempo, creo.

Tienen que monitorearme. Ugh.

Pero yo me traje esto. Ese estúpido frente que yo puse me puso en esta posición.

Sin embargo, en buenas noticias, creo que dejaran salir a Ei pronto, ahora que su quirk ha vuelto.

No puedo creer que lo mantuvieran en una institución por eso. Imbéciles.

Oh, bleh. Probablemente debería hablar con Shouto. Espero que las cosas no hayan sido malas con Endeaperra recientemente.

De vuelta a mi montaña de problemas.

Pero…

No sé. Esta vez se siente más fácil.

Creo que tengo esto.

…Querías que tuviera muchos recuerdos felices para compartir, ¿Verdad?

Entonces haré todo lo posible para que los recuerdos más felices sean posibles.

Oh hey, ¿También? No puedo creer que hayas firmado amor al final.

Tu jodido cursi.

"Sinceramente tuyo",

Kacchan.


	60. Carta 46

Querido Deku,

Hey. Ha pasado como una semana desde que… todo pasó.

¿Seré honesto? Me olvidé de escribirte por un tiempo. Han pasado muchas cosas.

Pero… eso está bien, ¿Verdad?

Eijirou pudo irse a casa hace un par de días, aunque todavía viene a visitarme todos los días como el enorme cursi que es.

Me compra flores, como un total tonto.

Son lindas.

Recientemente ha sido mucho audaz acerc de nosotros. Hay una especie de cosa tácita entre nosotros, ambos lo sabemos, pero en r4ealidad no hemos hablado de ellos.

No sé lo qué haremos, en realodad. Realmente no me importa dónde estamos en una relación. Si él está conmigfo, es suficientemente biueno.

Bleh, acabo de leer eso de nuevo. Creo que me pegaste toda tu cursilería.

Shouto también me visitó un poco, una o dos veces, aunque la última visita se interrumpió cuando Rei entro.

Al parecer, tenían un montón de lazos de madre e hijo que hacer.

Sorprendentemente, Iida me visitó ayer, con Uraraka a su lado, como de costumbre.

Parecía que estaba tratando de no llorar, lo que mí me parecía extraño. Y se disculpó, mucho, por no reconocer mi trauma y ser un mal amigo o algo así.

Mira, realmente no es su culpa, y se lo dije, pero esto podría ser una cosa que se le quede pegado por un tiempo, lo que suena tan molesto como el carajo.

Ah, Uraraka, sin embargo.

Ellos vinieron con pequeños regalos, ¿De acuerdo? Chocolates y chicherías y demás.

Uraraka me entregó un tupperware con katsudon, diciendo que la 'comida de hospital apesta y tú hiciste esto una vez, así que pensé que te gustaría'.

Además de llanto, y huéspedes nerviosos y enfermeras.

En general, una experiencia divertida.

Aizawa me visitó, ¿Y divina qué? Él me sonrió.

Como, de verdad, una sonrisa real.

Nunca había visto a este hombre sonreír antes en toda su vida, esperaba es jodidamente horrible que os dio al comienzo del año escolar.

Wow. Eso parece como hace una vida ahora.

Él, Mic y Hitoshi aparecieron como lo pedí. Hitoshi realmente parecía feliz cuando empecé hablar, pero tengo que decir…

Creo que mentiste y no te fuiste cuando dijiste que lo hiciste, porque realmente no hay excusa para que yo llore tanto últimamente.

Sí, lloré un poco, como la usual norma estos días. Pregunté si no les importaba que volviera con ellos.

Mic, el cariñoso tonto, también comenzó a llorar. Y él no llora en voz baja.

Pero… dijo que sí. Todos dijeron que sí. Incluso Hitoshi, lo cual fue sorprendente, pero dijo que no le importaría tenerme alrededor un par de años más.

Entonces… eso nos lleva al día de hoy.

Estoy dejando este lugar pronto. Yendo a casa con ellos.

No va a ser fácil. *Mamá* Mitsuki ha estado peleando por la custodia, pero…

Aizawa me dijo que no me preocupara por eso. Al parecer, papá está de acuerdo en que debo pasar un tiempo lejos de casa, por lo que está ayudando donde puede.

Todavía no sé cómo sentirme acerca de eso. Nunca pensé que me estaban abusando, pero tampoco puedo decir que tuviera una vida feliz.

Oh, sí.

Tía Inko lo está haciendo mucho mejor.

Todo esto la sacudió realmente, y… tengo la sensación de que ella podría quedarse aquí por un tiempo más, pero lo entiendo.

Ella y Rei han estado hablando. Aparentemente se llevan muy bien. Y luego agregamos a ese estúpidamente agradable viejo que frecuenta el lugar, Toshinori, en la mezcla, y todos están muy felices, creo.

Me alegro de que haya gente con quien pueda hablar aquí. Ella realmente necesitaba eso.

Tal vez… tal vez ella también tenga la oportunidad de empezar a mejorar.

Vale. Creo que eso es todo.

No sé si podré seguir escribiéndote tan a menudo como antes, pero… volveré a escribir pronto. Es una promesa.

Kacchan.


	61. Carta 47

Querido Deku,

Lo siento, ha sido un tiempo de nuevo.

Había mucho que tratar, pero hey, buenas noticias. Soy oficialmente Yamada-Aizawa ahora.

Quiero decir, mantuve mi nombre como era. "Katsuki Bakugou" es justo a lo que estoy acostumbrado en este momento, pero… tal vez lo cambié algún día.

De todos modos, había mucho que tratar.

Mitsuki estaba siendo insoportable. Diciendo que yo era su bebé.

¿Era yo su 'bebé' cuando me echó?

Quiero decir, maldición, Deku. Ella realmente me pateó a la calle, así.

Supongo que realmente no tuve tiempo para procesarlo cuando sucedió, pero eso realmente fue una mierda.

De todos modos, terminó siendo todo un procedimiento judicial, una cosa de batalla de custodia.

Por un tiempo precia que iba a volver con ella, porque no había evidencia de abuso ni nada.

Y al parecer mi voto cuando una jodida mierda, mencioné específicamente que quería quedarme con Aizawa y Mic, y los jueces y lo que sea me ignoraron.

Tal vez necesito arreglar eso también.

Pero ella…

Hm.

Bueno, no le dirás a nadie, ¿Verdad?

Ella… ella me asusta.

No porque tenga miedo de que ella me lastime o algo, solo…

¿Tal vez antes hubiera estado enojado? Podría haber gritado, o algo así, pero es raro.

Mic me dijo que es normal. Efectos persistentes, porque aunque estoy 'curándome' todavía estoy jodido.

No puedo hablar a su alrededor.

Ella dice muchas cosas que son… no ciertas. Aizawa dejó muy en claro que lo que dijo no era la verdad.

Pero, quiero decir. Seguro que se siente así a veces, joder.

Y entonces, cuando empecé a pensar en eso, simplemente… no puedo responder. No puedo.

También ha sucedido un par de veces antes. Con ciertos 'estresores' retroceso y tengo que usar señas. Pero me han dicho que será más infrecuente, incluso si no desaparece por completo.

¿Alrededor de ella? Constantemente.

Al final, sin embargo, estaba haciendo señas en el tribunal y debo haber dicho algo que la molesto, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que me dio un golpe en la cabeza, llamándome mocoso y algunas otras cosas y exigiéndome que me disculpe.

Eso terminó las cosas bastante rápido.

Ella se veía… casi genuinamente decepcionad.

¿Pero sabes qué? Es su maldita culpa. Ella debería haber pensado en eso antes.

Ugh, ni siquiera sé por qué ella me quería de vuelta en la casa, tan de repente. Realmente no… quiero saber. Nunca.

Nunca volveré a vivir con ellos. No tengo que volver a escuchar nunca más.

Es… extrañamente liberador.

Pensé que podría arrepentirme, pero realmente no lo hago.

Sobre todo, me alegro de que haya terminado, porque ahora puedo concentrarme en la mujer que realmente necesito.

Inko.

Ella está mucho mejor. La visito cada vez que puedo.

Todoroki y yo solemos ir juntos, ya que ella está con Rei, por lo que es casi imposible encontrarlas separadas estos días.

Ella está sonriendo más. No como con Hisashi, sonrisas reales y suaves.

Me alegro de que ella sea feliz.

Pero… hay días.

No sé por lo que está pasando exactamente. Sé que Sensei la engañó mucho, eso deja… cicatrices.

A veces, cuando voy ella todavía piensa que estas alrededor, y esos días son difícil de soportar.

Aunque todavía es mejor cuando ella solo se retira mentalmente.

Pero se está volviendo más manejable. Sucede cada vez menos a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Y Rei y Toshinori forman un excelente grupo de apoyo, aunque todavía estoy un poco cansado de él.

…Ella nunca va a ser… 'normal', creo. Esto era demasiado para ella.

Pero sabes qué, es como ese estúpido de Eijirou le gusta decir.

¿Qué es normal, de todos modos?

Y… me llaman para cenar.

Intentaré escribir de nuevo.

Kacchan.


	62. Carta 48

Querido Deku,

Hola, sí, ha sido un tiempo, vale, pero ¿EIJIROU ME PIDIO SALIR?

Me estoy volviendo jodidamente loco, no sé qué hacer, nunca antes había estado en una cita.

¿Qué va a querer hacer? ¿Besar? ¿Tomarse de las manos? ¿Y si pasa algo?

¿Y si él decide que realmente no le gusto?

Joder, nunca había pensado en eso antes. ¿Qué pasa si hago algo mal y él decide que me odia? ¿Entonces qué hago?

¡¿POR QUÉ ES ESTO TAN ESTRESANTE?! ¡JODER!

Necesito calmarme, carajo.

¿Me va a llevar a comer y luego vamos caminar, supongo?

Espera, ¡¿Qué se supone que me ponga?!

Mieeeeeeeerda

…

Hey, Deku.

Sí que eso fue vergonzoso.

La cita fue realmente relajada, en realidad. No tenía que preocuparme mucho en absoluto.

En el pánico de ser invitado a salir, de alguna manera olvide que era Ei. No creo que le importe si me pongo una jodida bolsa de basura e insulté a todas las personas con las que nos encontremos, él es un tipo demasiado bueno.

Pero es un jodidamente enorme cursi.

Tomarse de las manos, apoyarse en mi hombro y mierda. Olvidando su chaqueta así yo le daría la mía.

…Vale, no sé le olvidó exactamente, sino que se rompió cuando se sobresaltó, pero es lo mismo.

No fue cien por cierto tranquilo. ¿Cuándo son las cosas así alguna vez? Los dos estamos en modo de curación, así que hubo algunas veces que tuvo que calmarme y viceversa, pero en general bastante bien.

Pero escucha esto. En el camino de regreso, me llevó a una florería.

Gastando un montón de tiempo viendo diferentes flores, inspeccionándolas y esa mierda. Finalmente juntó un ramo para darme, como un cerebrito, aunque le dije que no lo hiciera.

Las flores simplemente mueren y dejan horas en todas partes y luego tengo que limpiarlas, es muy molesto como el carajo.

…Pero, sí. Son bonitas.

Además, fue muy deliberado, con la elección del color. Dijo que los escogió a todos por una razón, pero tuve que buscarlo por yo mismo, bastardo.

Y el jodido idiota casi me hace llorar por estas malditas flores, estoy jodidamente mal.

Ahh, tú también eres un romántico desesperanzado. Lo escribiré, espera.

Rosa por amor y felicidad.

Naranja por el crecimiento y el entusiasmo.

Blanco por nuevos comienzos.

¿Los ves? Es jodidamente demasiado bueno para esto.

Sin embargo, le voy hacer uno. Le pedí a Hitoshi que me enseñara a hacer un jardín de flores con la parcela que me regaló, hace mucho tiempo, para cultivar mis propias flores.

¿Cómo está eso para el estándar romántico?

..Y Hagakure se está volviendo loca tratando de llamarme, tengo que irme.

Kacchan.


	63. Carta 49

Querido Deku,

Estarías orgulloso de las decisiones que tomé hoy, déjame decirte.

Fui a visitar a Inko nuevamente este fin de semana pasado, sin Shouto por suerte, y esperaba ver a Rei y Toshinori allí, como de costumbre, ¿De acuerdo?

En cambio, quien estaba allí para verla era el Sr. Pez Gordo, All Might.

Todavía estoy—todavía estoy enojado con él. No debería haberte dicho eso.

Pero supongo que nadie es perfecto. Así que no dije nada grosero, solo… lo salude con la cabeza.

Quiero decir, Inko no parecía enojada o disgustada ni nada, así que asumí que estaba bien, ¿Verdad?

Todo parecía bastante bien, hasta que—escucha esto—comenzó a toser, sangre por todas partes, y se desinfló.

Resulta que All Might y Toshinori son la misma maldita persona, algo que le estaba mostrando a Inko junto cundo entré.

Dijo que fue herido por Sensei hace mucho tiempo. Perdió un pulmón y la mitad de su estómago, y otra vez con la nueva pelea.

Camina con un bastón. No All Might, sino Toshinori. Tiene un bastón y no usa demasiado su brazo izquierdo, incluso como All Might, ahora que lo pienso. Está mal.

Pero tiene un sucesor. Alguien lo suficientemente parecido a él, y de todos modos, con Sensei desaparecido ahora (y pedí que lo verifiquen, que ésta muerto y frío, no hay necesidad de preocuparse) y la Liga de Villanos disuelta, no hay realmente ninguna prisa por tener a All Might alrededor de todas formas.

Tomura fue tomado al mismo tiempo que yo. Él y alguno de sus compañeros están Tartarus.

Estarán allí para toda la vida, a menos que pueden hacer algo que muestre expiación, pero realmente no veo que eso sucede… nunca.

Así que está bien.

Él se disculpó, por cierto.

Tienes razón. Parecía realmente desgarrado por toda la situación, ¿Pero seré honesto? No quería escuchar disculpas o excusas.

Tú eres el que necesitaba escucharlo, no yo. Y ese barco ya zarpó.

En cambio… le dije que no se preocupara por eso… algo así.

Bueno, en realidad, le pregunté a Inko si Toshinori la hacía feliz, si él era alguien que ella creía que le gustaría tener alrededor.

Ella dijo que sí, entonces… él está en hielo delgado por ahora.

Me imagino que si voy a verlo más, tendrá tiempo suficiente para demostrar que es digno de respeto nuevamente.

Se me permite estar todavía un poco enojado con él.

Pero… parecen estar felices juntos.

Supongo que incluso las personas mayores necesitan a alguien a quien amar.

…Hey. Aquí hay algo que nunca pensé antes.

Me estoy quedando sin paginar en este diario.

Eijirou me preguntó si iba a comenzar otro, pero… no.

Creo que este capítulo de mi vida está empezando a cerrarse.

Yo… sí. Creo que es casi la hora.

No es que te vaya olvidar. Nunca podría, lo prometo.

…Tal vez solo guarde las últimas páginas para las cosas grandes.

Sí.

Entonces, no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que escuches de mí, pero…

Aquí voy, supongo.

Me voy para hacer recuerdos felices.

Kacchan


	64. Carta 50

Querido Deku,

Feliz Aniversario.

O… no sé, ¿Triste aniversario?

Ha pasado un año desde que saltaste.

No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año entero.

Ahora es todo tan diferente, es difícil pensar que estuve allí par todo eso.

No invité a nadie a tu tumba esta vez. Solo fui yo, Inko, y Toshinori.

Inko te dejó katsudon de nuevo, pero esta vez no desapareció, así que… supongo que eso fue Sensei jalando los hilos.

O Hisashi, lo siento. Todavía me confundo con eso.

Inko trajo algunos álbumes, miramos fotos. Eras un niño lindo, ¿Lo sabes?

Ella también tenía unas buenas de ti sonriendo, cuando eras mayor.

Me hubiera gustado tener las pelotas para pedir una para remplazar la que tengo en casa.

…Sé que quieres que crezca, y seguir adelante y todo eso… pero acabo de tener esta horrible visión de mí mismo en mis treinta, mirando este álbum de fotos donde nada ha cambiado.

Sé que el tiempo tiene que avanzar, pero, ¿Tiene que moverse tan rápido? Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero todavía es difícil dejarte tras, sea inevitable o no.

¿…Déjame oscurecerme por un momento?

Pensé tantas veces en suicidarme también. Saltando de un techo. Tragando una botella de pastillas. Tenía… planes, en realidad, aunque ninguno de ellos se realizó.

Parecía muy fácil rendirse en aquel entonces, hacer lo que hiciste y acabar con todo.

Incluso pensé que debía hacerlo, para parte. Como alguna horrible e inversa justicia.

…Los pensamientos todavía me plagan, de vez en cuando, pero es difícil mantenerlos cuando Ei me está abrazando, o estoy hablando con Hito.

Aún así, me gustaría poder darte esa vida, también, pero está… bien. Se está volviendo bien.

Sabes, cuando Eijirou me recogió hoy y dijo algo bastante 'varonil'.

"Lo que sucedió es el pasado es algo que ya no podemos controlar. Lo que podemos controlar es nuestro futuro.

Y yo voy a hacer que el mío sea malditamente bueno."

Hasta la otra,

Kacchan


	65. Chapter 65

Querido Izuku,

Sé que solo dije cosas grandes, pero no pensé que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que escribiera de nuevo.

Soy oficialmente un héroe profesional, desde hace… unas siete horas.

Hoy me gradué, con mi licencia completa, junto con mi sexy novio y la mayor parte de mi armada.

Y sí, los llamo así de nuevo, a todos les encanto cuando lo mencioné el año pasado y se ha mantenido así desde entonces.

Un par de personas dejaron el mapa. Simplemente no querían ser héroes, y esto está muy bien, solo tienes una vida y tienes que vivirla como quieres, ¿Verdad?

Shouto, por ejemplo.

Dijo que no quería ser un héroe. Nunca quiso hacerlo, solo pensó que tenía que hacerlo debido a su padre de mierda.

Quien, por cierto, está oficialmente tras las rejas. Sayonara pene pequeño, ¡Nadie te extrañará!

Pero lo está haciendo bien. Se está descubriendo a sí mismo, pero todavía tiene toda la herencia de Endeaperra, así que tiene un tiempo para explorar.

Y él es feliz. Sonríe más ahora que nunca. Estoy feliz por él.

Un par de personas también lo dejaron, yendo por otras cosas. Nadie que conozcas, o que realmente me interese.

Lo siento un poco por Aizawa.

Ya sabes, ¿Éramos el primer año que consiguió que no expulsaran a alguien?

Le dolía, probablemente más de lo que lo dejo saber, cada vez que alguien le daba la noticia.

Y ahora todos nos vamos, a la vez. Debe apestar.

Heh. Él nunca se deshará de mí y de Hito, sin embargo, a la mierda esas tonterías. Estaremos allí hasta el amargo final.

De todas formas. Todos están muy contentos con los arreglos a partir de ahora.

Eijirou y yo fuimos a una fiesta de graduación jodidamente masiva, lo que fue genial, nos emborrachamos un poco y nos divertimos y luego tuvimos un poco de celebración por nuestra cuenta, ¿Sabes?

Dios, él es jodidamente increíble, lo amo tanto.

En unas pocas semanas comienza a trabajar de verdad en la agencia de Fatgum de verdad, y no puedo esperar por eso.

¿Y para mí? Bueno.

Estos pasados años, he estado trabajando en un par de trabajos diferentes, junto con cosas típicas de héroes. Poniendo eso junto con el dinero que Hizashi—Mic, no el imbécil ese—me está 'prestando', creo que finalmente tengo suficiente para finalmente invertir en el restaurante en el que he estado pensando.

Quiero decir, escucha. Llegué tan lejos con pura rabia, pero cuando Shouto retrocedió, me sacudió, así que me tomé un tiempo para averiguar por qué.

Simplemente no estoy preparado para el negocio de héroes. Simplemente no. Ha sido divertido, pero después de cierto punto tienes que considerar qué estás dispuesto a soportar, y no puedo, lo siento.

No deje el curso de héroes, porque no soy un jodido desertor, pero me he diversificado.

Cuando lo mencioné, hace mucho tiempo, Aizawa y Hizashi me ayudaron a asistir a algunas clases de cocina. Soy malditamente bueno en eso, como pensé.

Así que he estado ahorrando.

No sé cómo carajo llamarlo todavía. Consideré en usar tu nombre, pero se sentía mal, ¿Cierto?

Lo pensaré. Y voy a nombrarlo por ti. Aunque tengo algunos años para eso.

Y escucha esto. Quiero contratar a personas sin quirk. Predominantemente. Les enseñaré a cocinar y atender gente, si no lo saben.

Hay tantos jodidos suicidios, Izuku. No solo los niños como tú, los adultos que no pueden conseguir trabajo o que están relegados a l mierda que nadie quiere, no hay oportunidad de salir. Quiero darles una razón para seguir adelante, ¿Sabes? Alguna cosa.

No puedo cambiar el sistema por mí mismo (aunque solo pasé tres años inyectando ese proceso de pensamiento en el nuevo grupo de héroes, de nada), pero creo que al menos puedo hacer un lugar seguro para las personas que lo necesitan.

Espera, ¿Qué hay de eso? Safe Place.

Me gusta.

Voy a despertar a Ei y le diré.

Escribiré de nuevo,

Kacchan


	66. Haciendo Memorias

Esta es una página dedicada a un ser querido que extrañamos

 **Izuku "DEKU" Midoriya**

Quien no pudo unirse a nosotros, pero siempre está e nuestros corazones

 **DEKU! ME ESTOY JODAMENTE CASANDO, MIERDA! –KATSUKI KIRISHIMA, PERRAS!**

 _¡Se está casando conmigo! –Eijirou_ **– ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, JODER!**

Está en buenas manos, no te preocupes. ¡Confió en mi mejor bro! –Tetsu _¡Tetsu! ¡Te amo, amigo! :D –EK_

¡Ojala hubieras podido asistir! Aparte del fuego ocasional, ¡Es bastante encantado! –Tenya Iida

¡Sí, en serio! ¡Creo que incluso vi a llorar a Bakugou! –Ochako Iida **–AL CARAJO QUE LO HICE, ADEMÁS SOY UN KIRISHIMA**

^Oh, ¡Él lo hizo! Pero no te preocupes, son realmente **NO AHORA CARA REDONDA**

muy lindos y asquerosos juntos. Estarán bien :) –Hagakure **– POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOMOS!**

El joven Katsuki sigue sorprendiéndome, todos los días. Está claro que realmente ama a Eijirou, y preveo que este es un amor que transpira incluso a través de la muerte –Toshinori Yagi

 **^SÍ, ¿ESCUCHASTE ESO, JODER? NOSOTROS VAMOS A LLEGAR ALLÁ ARRIBA** _Vale, cálmate un poco, bebé –EK_

 **NO ESTÁS A SALVO DE LA ACCIÓN**

Por lo que puedo escuchar, Katsuki tuvo algunos problemas en el pasado contigo, pero realmente creo que Eijirou lo hace una mejor persona. Espero que puedas ver esto también a tiempo completo, durante unas décadas –Shouto

Katsuki es un buen chico. Él y Eijirou van a hacerlo bien. Sin preocupaciones -Aizawa

^JEEZ, ¡Anímate, Shouta! ¡Es nuestro pequeño Katsu del que estás hablando!

Katsuki es A PASOS AGIGANTADOS mejor de lo que era cuando lo recibimos. Es como lo que dijo Todoroki; Eijirou lo convierte en una mejor persona, ¡Y VICEVERSA! ¡También son súper buenos juntos! ¡LINDOS! –Mic

 **OOOOOH POR DIOS, PAPÁ, REALMENTE TENÍAS QUE HACERLO HUH** _Creo que es lindo, Katsuki :) -EK_

¡Oh, Izuku! Realmente desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo. Katsuki realmente ha crecido, estoy muy orgullosa de él –Mamá

Hey. Son muy lindos. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte allá arriba. De hecho, relájate en el tiempo que tienes ahora sin ellos coqueteando en frente de tu cara, ¿De acuerdo? –Hito

Hey, Izuku.

Katsuki bebió un poco demasiado, así que estoy cerrando esto por él.

Hay algunas fotos de la boda en el sobre que te dejamos. Espero las disfrutes, hombre.

¡Nos vemos en unas décadas!

Los Kirishima.


	67. Chapter 67

Querido Deku,

Wow… No he abierto este diario en décadas. Esto realmente me está lanzando de regreso.

No quiero decir mucho aquí. Me reuniré contigo pronto, y no quiero revelar todas mis historias antes de que nos encontremos cara a cara.

He estado postergando esto por unos días, terminado estas dos últimas páginas.

No he querido cerrar esta historia, por qué sé cuál es el siguiente paso.

No le tengo miedo. Simplemente no estoy ansioso por conocerlo todavía.

Pero Eijirou se fue hace unos días, y le prometí no dejarlo esperando.

Ya he aclarado mi testamento. Mis hijos están aquí para despedirme.

Izuku, Neiji, Akari… Los extrañaré, pero sé que podrán manejarlo. Son fuertes, y se han estado preparando.

Y esto es lo último de mi lista.

Estoy emocionado por ver a todos de nuevo. A Inko y Toshinori, Rei, Aizawa y Mic, Shouto, Hitoshi… todos están ahí arriba, ¿Huh?

Supongo que eso significa que… Gané, perras.

Todos me van a deber tanto dinero cuando los vea de nuevo.

Sabía que todavía tenía suficiente espíritu para llevar a cabo esto.

Y ahora, estoy en un buen lugar para dejarlo.

Todo está cuidado. Mis hijos y mis nietos ya están preparados para ganar en la vida, el restaurante parece que funcionará durante mucho tiempo…

Pero estas son historias que te contaré cuando te vuelva a ver, ¿No es así?

…Quería decir más, pero no me dejé mucho espacio para escribir esta última carta.

Está bien. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de todo pronto.

Pero aquí hay un pensamiento escalofriante. ¿El diario vendrá conmigo?

Tal vez debería dejarlo ir y terminar con el proceso antes.

No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo. Maldito nerd.

Prométeme que no lloraras mucho cuando me veas, y te prometo lo mismo, ¿De acuerdo?

Kacchan


	68. Final

Katsuki sonrió par sí mismo, cerrando el cuaderno por última vez y simplemente mirando l portada por un momento. Trazó los bordes de las marcas de hollín con su pulgar.

Número catorce, el último de los cuadernos de análisis, y el único de su clase. Su sonrisa cayó ligeramente mientras trazaba rasgaduras y marcas de hollín con dedos temblorosos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con él. Había dejado instrucciones específicas con sus hijos de que debía ser cremado con él, para dejar que el contenido se fuera en un arrebato de gloria, de la única forma en que se lo merecía.

Pero, bueno, supuso que realmente no importaba si lo hacían o no. Ya no era su preocupación.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

Su sonrisa regresó con toda su fuerza ante la familiar voz, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras dejaba el cuaderno en su mesita de noche. Sus ojos miraron las otras cartas y baratijas allí también, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Todos tendrán algo. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para superar la siguiente fase de todo esto.

—Sí. Creo que lo estoy –respondió, aunque todavía no se había dado la vuelta. — ¿Los niños están…?

—Todos fuera de la casa –prometió. —La única aquí es la enfermera, nadie tendrá que verlo.

—Bien –podía sentirse físicamente hundirse en alivio, finalmente girándose para mirar l hombre de pie junto a él.

Se veía… malditamente bien, para un tipo muerto. Ya no era viejo ni arrugado, mostrando los dientes filados y los ojos arrugados en una sonrisa familiar. Radiante como siempre, y…

—Tu cabello está rojo otra vez –sonrió ante el ligero rubor que cubría la cara de Eijirou. —Y todo está levantado de nuevo. Cabello de mierda, realmente te superaste a ti mismo esta vez –su sonrisa se ensancho. —Me gusta, sin embargo.

—Pensé que lo haría –murmuró su marido, antes de dejar escapar una risita y extender su mano. —Vamos, cariño. Nos has hecho esperar lo suficiente.

Katsuki solo podría reírse de eso.

— ¿Nos? ¡Te vi hace tres días!

—Eso fue hace eones –se quejó, aunque la luz en sus ojos nunca se fue. — ¡Tuve que pasar tres días enteros sin una sola burla! Fue estresante.

—Sí, bueno, ahora te escucho, bastardo. Tengo todas las burlas que necesitas –sin embargo, aún no tomó la manos de Eijirou, simplemente se quedó mirando la suya.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada.

— ¿Va a doler? –preguntó Katsuki por fin, las manos girando y enterrándose en las sabanas.

La sonrisa de Eijirou se suavizó en su respuesta.

—Ni un poco –prometió, moviendo sus manos para cubrir las del otro. Katsuki no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tintineo del metal de sus anillos, permitiendo entonces ser levantado, saliendo de la cama y cayendo en el cálido abrazo de su amor.

— ¿Ves? Apuesto a que no se sintió diferente en absoluto.

Parpadeó entonces, tratando de girar la cabeza, pero Eijirou lo tomó suavemente de la barbilla.

—Pero no mires atrás. No lo hace más fácil. Solo concéntrate en mí.

Su sonrisa volvió a ser triste. Katsuki tomó su rostro entre sus manos, de puntillas para juntas sus frentes.

—Hey. No hay razón para sonreír tan tristemente –murmuró.

Eijirou inhaló bruscamente antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No, lo sé, es solo… agridulce, supongo.

—Sí, pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer? La muerte es pre de la vida. Y además, si no recuerdas, tú eres el que me dejó primero. Idiota.

Hubo una risa ahogada por su esfuerzo, aunque pronto fue irrumpida por un beso.

Realmente se sentía como volver a casa.

Eijirou se apartó primero, riéndose incluso con los ojos húmedos.

—Realmente te extrañé, cariño –murmuró.

—Sí. Te extrañé también, bastardo, pero no llores por eso –hizo ademan de limpiar las lágrimas, sobresaltándose cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban nuevamente suaves, callosas. —Oh.

—Sí, oh –Eijirou se estiró para enmarcar su mano con la suya, girándola para presionar sus labios contra su palma. —Está listo. Estamos aquí.

Katsuki se giró para mirar, observando el áspero remedio de edificios y terrenos que parecían extenderse ante él. — ¿Eso es todo?

—Esto es –confirmó Eijirou con un suspiro. —Y sé a quién estás buscando. Él está en esa casa allí.

Katsuki asintió, incluso si vacilaba un poco.

— ¿Y todos los demás?

—Dispersos. Nos encontraremos pronto con todos, no te preocupes, tenemos una eternidad aquí.

— ¿Y tú? –preguntó, dándose la vuelta. —Todavía estás triste.

—Solo porque ahora tendré a alguien con quien luchar por tu atención. Katsuki, cariño –se rió. — Está bien. Solo ve a verlo. Te ha estado esperando más tiempo que nadie.

Cierto, cierto. No debería dejarlo esperando más. Eso sería un verdadero movimiento cabrón de su parte.

Pero no podía mover sus pies.

—Eijirou, es un niño –susurró al fin, con las manos revoloteando en sus costados con señas a medio formas, traicionando su ansiedad. —No sabré cómo hablar con él.

—Solo habla con él de la forma en que hablar con cualquier otro. Estarás bien.

—Vale… –Miró por encima del hombro la casa, mordiéndose el labio antes de regresar la mirada. — _'¿Y él no me odia?'_ –dijo con señas.

—No. Él no te odia en absoluto. Lo prometo. Habla con él.

Dudó, respirando hondo antes de asentir lentamente.

—Vale –murmuró. —Vale. ¿Me encontraras cuando termine?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo haré –Eijirou le sonrió de nuevo antes de ahuyentarlo. —Ahora vete. Termina con eso.

Sintiendo de nuevo, sobre todo para sí mismo, se dirigió hacia la casa. Por un momento, solo pudo mirar a la puerta, observando el cambiante patrón de madera antes de levantar una mano para llamar.

Solo que la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocar.

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Estás aquí! –Dios, era tan pequeño, Katsuki tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para verlo, pero ahí estaba. Izuku Midoriya, todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes, como recordaba. Contuvo las lágrimas, dándole una sonrisa vacilante antes de gritar cuando Izuku lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia dentro.

— ¡Estoy tan contento de que hayas llegado bien! Kirishima te trajo, ¿Verdad? ¡Pensamos que podría ser el mejor! Y wow, ¡Te has vuelto tan alto! Y te ves mucho más genial. ¿Y te casaste? ¡Tu anillo de bodas es genial, me encanta! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Inko, Aizawa y Hizashi empezaron a contarme un poco, pero realmente es tu historia que contar, y— ¿Kacchan?

Izuku se detuvo cuando finalmente pudo ver bien al hombre que estaba frente a él, quien tembló ligeramente, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Kacchan, ¿Estás bien?

Sin previo aviso, se vio envuelto en un fuerte y aplastante abrazo. Apenas pudo lograr soltar una carcajada mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él—por un momento, hasta que Katsuki se retiró.

—Deku –Katsuki se aclaró la garganta, tratando de evitar que sonara tan crudo como él sentía. —Es bueno verte otra vez.

—Sí. Es bueno verte también –la sonrisa de Izuku se volvió suave. —Ha sido… mucho tiempo. Hey, ¿Me trajiste buenas historias?

El hombre mayor solo sonrió, limpiándose los ojos.

—Por supuesto. No soy un imbécil, me lo pediste.

Izuku le dio una cálida risa, avanzando nuevamente para envolverlo en otro abrazo.

— ¡Entonces son puedo esperar a escucharlas!

Katsuki miró al chico en sus brazos, el pelo verde y rizado que se metía justo debajo de su barbilla, y finalmente comenzó a afectar.

Esto era.

—Está bien, entonces –dijo en voz baja. — ¿Dónde quieres que empiece?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Y eso nos lleva al final del fic!  
Escribí y reescribí este capítulo tantas veces antes de conseguir algo que me gustó, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡El último capítulo de #14!  
gracias a todos por seguir con esta historia hasta ahora. Nunca hubiera pensado que una pequeña historia tan extraña recibiría tanta atención, pero estoy tan feliz de que todos disfrutaron leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

¡Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo! 3

Tumblr: missevilwritingblog

 **Notas del traductor:**

Sí, bueno, llegamos al final. Como la autora también les agradezco haber tomado el tiempo de leer este fic.

Próximamente estaré trayendo más historias de BNHA, espérenlas con ansias.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
